Kakashi's Blood Line Limit
by Konoha's White Fang
Summary: The Hatake bloodline was classified as a forbidden jutsu that's why Kakashi never knew about it. What will happen when he finds out about it and what will he have to endure because of it?
1. A party?

Kakashi's bloodline limit

**-**

**I don't own Naruto or its characters and I'm sorry if it's short (R&R)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a usual hot day in Konoha and all the jounins were busy training with their teams. Team 7 was as usual waiting for the silver-white haired jounin to show up because he was late again.

"DAMMIT, Kakashi-sensei WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" the blond boy yelled angrily at the top of his voice, Naruto was so angry that a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Oh, shut up Naruto he won't show up just because you are shouting, however he is really late," inner Sakura _"Ahhhh, I'm going to kill him when I first see him."_

This time Kakashi was late four hours for training and obviously it made his students have the intention of killing him but suddenly in a puff of smoke, he finally came, putting one of his hands behind his neck and the other in his pocket.

"Oh, gomen, gomen well you see I was --"

"STOP YOUR LAME EXCUSES!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in union, interrupting Kakashi from making up an excuse which saved him the trouble of thinking about one.

"Kakashi-sensei this time you've pushed your luck too far, you are late four hours, I think I'll use my Rassengan on you!" Naruto shouted while preforming the Kagi Bushin no jutsu "Prepare yourself because I will not stop just because you are my sensei," smirking evilly.

"Oh, shut up Naruto and stop being a child, it's not the first time he 's late,"

The pink haired girl gave Naruto a punch that made him go flying and then she glared at her sensei "And why don't we just hear his new excuse."

"You're right Sakura-chan, and it also may come in handy someday against granny Tsunade, but--Sakura-chan," now the blond boy stopped being angry and shook his head in agreement while closing his eyes "You didn't have to hit that hard," he said while rubbing his head with eyes full of tears.

"NARUTOO--" Sakura was about to give him a piece of her mind. If it wasn't for Kakashi holding both of her hands, Naruto would be now flying in the sky.

"That's it you two knock it off! Don't you ever stop fighting?" releasing Sakura from his grip after she had calmed down "Well, anyway I was just about to say before you two interrupted me and started shouting and fighting," glaring at them "I was at the Hokage's office and she told me that all the teams are taking today as a vacation and--"

"A vacation! That's great now I can go to Ichiraku ramen and eat as mush as I want without worrying about that old hag catching me," said Naruto with a cheerful voice and sparkling eyes full of dreams about ramen "Umm, should I put two eggs on it, umm I could almost taste it in my mouth," while Naruto was thinking about ramen he didn't see the punch that was heading towards him from Sakura.

"Oww, why did u do that for Sakura-chan?"

"Baka, you should listen first to what Kakashi-sensei has to say then start thinking about your stupid ramen, don't you ever grow up!" Sakura scolded at Naruto whom didn't seem to be affected by her screaming, after all he was used to it.

"Did you two finish shouting or not yet?" now Kakashi was getting annoyed from their continues fights "Anyway what I was going to say before being interrupted for the second time," Naruto was smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and Sakura was blushing "Tsunade-sama is holding a very big party for all the shinobi who worked on countless missions for the past few weeks."

"A party you say, I bet that she wants to have a party to run away from work and drink sake, I know that old hag," Naruto said while shaking his head up and down.

"You know Naruto you should learn to be more respectful, she is the Hokage after all," said Sakura while pointing at Naruto.

"Okay then I'll leave you now but don't forget it's tonight at 9 o'clock at the training ground three, Ja ne," and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then Naruto and Sakura went on their different ways with a wave of goodbye.

Naruto headed as usual to Ichiraku ramen to eat while Sakura headed towards her home thinking about what Kakashi said earlier.

"I didn't know that Hokage-sama would ever let all the shinobi take a day off, Oh well I guess that people change when time passes," and kept walking while scratching her head.

_AT the Hokage office_

"Damn that Kakashi! He tempted me with sake so I would let him take the rest of the day off and have a party tonight, I'm going to kill him," Tsunade gritted her teeth angrily.

Actually what really happened was that Kakashi asked Tsunade to take the rest of the day off but she refused telling him that taking a vacation just to read his porn books wasn't a good excuse so he told her that if she agrees he'll hold a party with lots of SAKE so she accepted because Shizune didn't let her drink sake and she kept on telling her to stop complaining and do her job so she accepted his offer and gave all the shinobe except for the guards who protect the gates of Konoha a vacation.

"I'll show him how to miss with me but thanks to him I get to drink and gamble as much as I want, I think I'll let him go with it this time," she said smirking at her hidden sake bottle in the drawer.

"Shizune! Tell all the shinobe that we are having a party tonight."

" Hai, Tsunade-sama," and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-

"Thank god that Godaime has agreed now I can spend the day at the memorial stone," Kakashi sighed with relief.

He asked Tsunade for a vacation today because he wanted to spend the day at the memorial stone, visiting his late friends.

"I'm sorry Obito that you had to die instead of me, it's all my fault that you are dead now, I hope that you have forgiven me," whispered Kakashi with eyes full of regret, standing in front of the stone.

**-**

To Be Continued....


	2. Itachi and Kisame are here

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters, hope you like this chapter, ENJOY!! -**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

-

_At The party_

"Hey SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!!" shouted Naruto from behind.

Naruto was standing with Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hi everyone, hi Ino-pig," Sakura smirked at Ino.

"Hello Forehead girl," said Ino with a smirk too.

"Ano Sakura-chan, did you see Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while stuffing food in his mouth "He didn't come yet although it's 10 o'clock, he can't be late,"

"And why is that Naruto?" said Kiba while patting Akamaru's head.

"Because it's a party," Naruto now was jumping with happiness.

"How troublesome, now he wants to know why his sensei is late," commented Shikamaru.

"What did you say ?!" Naruto was ready to start a fight with Shikamaru.

"I think it's like Kakashi-sensei to be late, did you forget Naruto?" explained Sakura.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, everyone, did the party already start?" said Kakashi while waving his hand at them.

"Yes it did and you are late Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto while pointing at him.

"I am?! I thought I came early!" rubbing his head "Anyway, Sakura, did you see the Godaime?"

"No, why are you asking Kakashi-sensei?" wondered Sakura.

"Um, nothing, okay have fun guys, sayonara."

A loud noise interupted the party's lovely atmosphere. All the ninja in the party quickly turned to the source of the noise, their eyes narrowing and with each hand they held a Kunai, ready to defend the village from any enemy.

"What's that? What happened?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know, where did that sound come from?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"Naruto, Sakura don't move, got it," said Kakashi while removing his head band to see through the smoke.

_"Dammit, Itachi and kisame are here to get Naruto," _thought Kakashi.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? What did you see?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing important Naruto just stay back," said Kakashi while preforming a series of hand seals "Hengi no jutsu,"

And in puff of smoke, he looked like Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you looking just like me?" asked Naruto with a confused voice.

But Kakashi didn't have the time to answer because after the smoke had cleared Itachi appeared.

"Sakura take Naruto and get out of here NOW!" he said after hitting Naruto on the back of his head and making him lose conscious.

"H-Hai Kakashi-sensei," and she took Naruto and went to where all the civilians were gathering.

"Hello Naruto long time no see," said Itachi with a dark tone.

"Come on Itachi-san let's take that brat and get out of here it's so annoying here that it makes me want to kill someone."

"There's something different about you Naruto but I don't seem to know what it is," said Itachi while activating his sharingan.

_"Great now he is using his sharingan, I'll get caught for sure," _thought Kakashi _"I think I'm going to have to use my sharingan to confuse his."_

"Maybe I've become more handsome," smirked Kakashi.

"Very funny kid," said Kisame with an angry look in his eyes.

"Yeah maybe you've become a better looking boy, bring him Kisame we are leaving," said Itachi while inactivating his sharingan.

_"Good, they think that I'm Naruto, now Naruto will be safe for now but I'm not going without a fight," _thought Kakashi while preparing himself for Kisame's attack

"Do you see that Itachi-san, the kid thinks that he has a chance against me," laughed Kisame.

"Don't underestimate me, you fat blue stinky fish," said Kakashi while laughing.

"WHAT!! how dare you, you little stupid brat I'll show you how to miss with me," Kisame threatened while unsheathing his Samehado and smirking "I'll shave you to death,"

"Why don't you try?" Kakashi smirked and preformed the Kagi Bushin No Jutsu knowing that Naruto would always use it.

"Kagi Bushin ha, well...I'll destroy you in a blink of an eye."

Kisame attacked all the Kagi Bushin and destroyed them with his swift attacks while Kakashi was standing behind them with one of the Kagi Bushin and preforming the Rassengan just like Naruto would. He attacked Kisame and to his surprise Kisame turned into a water clone.

Kakashi stopped and started looking around then suddenly Kisame appeared in front of him and tried to shave him with the Samehado but luckily Kakashi managed to dodge him but got hit on his right shoulder.

"Do you think that a mere brat like you can win against me," Kisame laughed at Kakashi who was now holding his right shoulder and trying to keep his Naruto form intact.

"Dammit how didn't I see him, I have to stop this bleeding or I'll be in a very bad situation," Kakashi didn't seem to be confident anymore "I must buy as much time as I can until Asuma or Gai are here, dammit where are they anyway?" Kakashi started cursing his bad luck. It seems that this exact day is always bad for him.

"Hey kid you don't have time to try and stop the bleeding because you are done," Kisame said while preforming a seal.

"I can't copy it or I'll be caught,"

"Suiton Suikoudan no jutsu!"

"Kisame! Don't kill him, we want him alive. Did you forget?" Itachi yelled at Kisame.

"Oh sorry," and stopped the technique.

"Let me take care of this now," Itachi came closer while activating his sharingan and using it to make Kakashi lose conscious.

Kisame held Kakashi who is still in Naruto form and took him to the Akatusuki lair but Kisame didn't notice that Kakashi's headband fell to the ground and returned back to normal.

_-_

_Back to the gathering of civilians_

Sakura left Naruto with Tsunade whom asked Sakura what had happened to him. Sakura said that she will explain everything after returning and then went off to where she left her sensei alone.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! CAN YOU HEAR ME, WHERE ARE YOU?" called Sakura for her sensei but of course he didn't answer her because he was long gone with Kisame and Itachi.

Sakura began to feel worried, she knew that something wrong had happened, she could feel it but she kept on calling him, finally when she was about to go back to Tsunade and Naruto she found his headband on the ground.

She lifted it to make sure that it is his and then began running back to Tsunade and Naruto, it was his and it seems that something bad happened to him because she knew that he wouldn't leave it like this.

When she arrived, Naruto was already awake and saw the terrifying look on her face and knew something horrible had happened.

"Sakura what's wrong what happened?" the blond boy asked almost feeling his heart was about to stop.

"N-Naruto, K-Kakashi-sensei h-he is gone I-I can't find him anywhere," the pink haired girl said trying to catch her breath.

"What!!" both Tsunade and Naruto shouted "Are you sure that he is not playing tricks on you," said Tsunade.

Tsunade knows that Kakashi wouldn't be easily beaten by anyone especially now that he can use his Mangeko Sharingan.

"N-No I searched all around the place but I didn't find him."

"Come to think of it, Sakura-chan I can't sense him nearby" now Naruto looked more serious "Sakura-chan I can't sense him in the village either," everyone was shocked to hear that.

**

* * *

**

And just to make things clear all the time that Kakashi was fighting with Itachi and Kisame he was using a Hengi technique to look like Naruto

**Suiton Suikoudan no jutsu: water element,water shark missile**

**sayonara: good bye**


	3. Preparations

**Kakashi's blood line limit**

**-**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! **

**I Don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

-

It was a dark and a cold night, everything was so quiet that every little movement could be heard, the moon's silver light was resting on a silver-haired unconscious injured shinobi, Kakashi **(still in Naruto form)** was struggling to regain his consciousness when he heard a voice coming from behind him, smirking at him.

"So you're finally awake, you are a really lucky brat. If Itachi-san hadn'tstopped me from using my technique on you, you would've been dead by now," Kisame was sitting behind Kakashi and laughing.

"Hey, Itachi-san guess who woke up,"

"So you've finally regained your consciousness, Naruto-kun," Itachi approached Kakashi while talking in a very calm but scary tone "Or should I say Kakashi-san," now Itachi was a bit annoyed "Did you really think that you could fool my sharingan?"

"What! What did you say? Itachi you knew that he wasn't that brat! Then why did you take him?" Kisame was surprised to know that they had taken the sensei instead of the student.

_"Dammit, Itachi knewn that I was using the Hengi no jutsu to look like Naruto in attempt to fool them, dammit how didn't I know that my plan was figured out all along," _while Kakashi was lost in his thoughts he was interrupted when Itachi started talking to him.

"Now, now Kakashi why don't you dispel your jutsu?"

Kakashi was nervous but he didn't show any sign of fear or nervousness on his face, he was concentrating on knowing where he was but he didn't ignore what Itachi said earlier and dispelled the jutsu because it was draining his remaining chakra which he needed to use in order to escape from them.

_"Hmm...it seems that we are in the way to the fire country's border, I thought they were taking me to the Akatusuki lair," _while Kakashi was looking around him to make sure that he wasn't in some strange place he heard someone yelling at him but he just looked at him dully.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FOOL US, YOU COPY CAT!!" Kisame started yelling and shouting at Kakashi which only earned him a smirk from the copy ninja. Kakashi was thinking that at least he managed to make them look like fools but suddenly he stopped smirking when he received a punch on his face that made him go flying and hit a tree.

Kakashi couldn't block that punch because both of his hands and legs were tied with a special wire that can't be cut with normal weapons or any human strength.

_"Dammit I'm in a really big trouble, I have to find a way to get away from them," _Kakashi was trying to release one of his hands when he was grabbed by his jounin vest and held up to his feet.

"If you think that you can escape then you are sadly mistaken, you are going to pay with your life for what you have done to us," Kisame was so angry that his chakra started flowing all around him "I'm going to make you suffer."

"Kisame calm down," Itachi said with a calm voice.

"Itachi why did you take him, you should have let me kill him back then,"

"Kisame listen to me, Naruto-kun wasn't with him back there and I didn't want to go searching in that annoying full of shinobi village," stated Itachi.

"Then what are you planning to do with him?"

"I've already thought about that, don't worry he'll be very useful," Itachi now was smiling evilly which made Kisame smile as well and made Kakashi feel a bit scarred. whatever they were thinking about wasn't going to be good.

"First, Kisame let go of him," Itachi seemed a lot more evil and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

_Back in Konoha_

"Tsunade-sama what are we going to do? Itachi has taken Kakashi-sensei, we have to go find him," Sakura said with a worried voice full of fear for her sensei.

"Yeah granny Tsunade he needs our help we have to go now, who knows what they will do to him?" said Naruto while clinching his fist at the thought of his sensei being tortured by the Akatusuki.

"Listen to me Naruto, I know that we have to go and help him but most of the shinobi are drunk now, I can't just let them go like this besides it's going to be a rescue mission so it needs planing, do you understand?" Tsunade was really upset that she'll have to wait until tomorrow because of the circumstances and she was blaming herself _"I shouldn't have let him convince me to have a party, it's all my fault," _

"WHAT!! WE CAN'T LEAVE KAKASHI-SENSEI WITH THEM ALL NIGHT," Naruto yelled loudly making every single shinobi in the party hear him yelling and shouting at the Hokage which caught their attention because they all knew that Naruto wouldn't be shouting at the Godaime for nothing.

"B-but T-Tsunade-sama we can't--" Sakura was really worried about the silver-haired jounin because she knew what Uchiha Itachi can do with his deadly sharingan.

"That's enough Naruto, Sakura. I'm worried about him too but I can't do anything until tomorrow so go to your homes at once and first thing in the morning come to my office, did I make myself clear?" Tsunade was nervous and she couldn't take the pressure from Naruto or Sakura anymore so the two shinobi went to their homes with defeated and sad looks on their faces.

"Sakura-chan do you think that Kakashi-sensei will be fine until tomorrow?" Naruto who is always cheerful and hyperactive, was now looking a lot more serious.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure he'll be fine he is after all Konoha's copy ninja, he can take care of himself,"

"I hope that you are right Sakura-chan, HOLD ON KAKASHI-SENSEI WE'LL SAVE YOU TOMORROW FROM THOSE BASTARDS!" said the blond boy while looking to the sky and rising his fist in the air.

_Mean while ..._

"So Itachi-san what are you planing to do with him then?" asked Kisame while looking at Kakashi.

"When we went to Konoha to get Naruto he tried to deceive us and he managed to deceive you only but not me however I kept silent and continued on playing in his little game so we took him with us, correct?" said Itachi to Kisame who looked confused now.

"What does that have to do with what I asked you?"said a very confused Kisame.

"Eh? Didn't you get it? He used himself as a bait to draw our attention away from the real Naruto,"

"Let me guess, so now we are using him as a bait to get that nine-tailed brat, am I right?"

"Correct,"

Now Kisame and Itachi were focusing their eyes on poor Kakashi who knew that something real bad is going to happen soon.

"Ano...Itachi-san you are not planing to let this bastard go home unharmed right? You are going to let me have some fun with him, aren't you?"said Kisame while smirking and licking his lips with his tongue.

"Hmm...you aren't the only one who is going to play with him Kisame," smirked Itachi evilly and then activated his sharingan "First I'll try to get any new information about the jinchuuriki that we may not know about,"

_"I have a bad feeling about this, I think that he is going to use his Mangekyo sharingan," _Kakashi was cursing his bad luck now _"If at least I can control my Mangekyo sharingan well, dammit I should have practiced on using it a lot more," _Kakashi was preparing himself to his dark fate and although he was frightened in the inside, he didn't show any emotion on his face, instead he just smirked at them "So you are using your sharingan huh? Why don't you try something new instead of your old tricks."

-

To be continued...


	4. The frightening Mangekyo Sharingan

**Kakashi's blood line limit **

**-**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto although I wish that I do**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four

-

It was a sunny day in Konoha, white clouds were floating in the blue sky and the singing birds were everywhere flying happily and only one sound could be heard in the early morning.

"SHIZUNE! Come in here at once!" Tsunade shouted at the black haired woman to get into the office.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said in a shaking voice.

"Didn't Naruto or Sakura come?"

"N-no not yet, but I'm sure they'll be--" Shizune was cut off by the blond boy whom was shouting at Tsunade while entering the office.

"Granny Tsunade come on let me go now, w-what? Where is the rescue team? Why isn't it ready yet?!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade who looked like she wanted to beat the hell out of him because of his annoying and unstoppable questions, he didn't even let her answer because of his loud mouth.

"SHUT UP NARUTO! Can't you be a little more quiet?" said the pink haired medic nin while covering Naruto's mouth and smiling nervously at Tsunade.

"Sakura, you can leave him, I can understand how he feels, SHIZUNE go get Gai, Kurenai and Asuma NOW!" said the blonde Hokage while anger rising in her.

"H-Hai!" and with a puff of smoke, Shizune disappeared.

Shizune was running and thinking at the same time where she could find them then she remembered that Gai stayed at the training grounds most of the time so she headed to the training grounds where she found the Fuzzy eyebrows, sensei and student.

Shizune thought that Lee and Gai were training but when she approached them she heard Gai giving his long and boring speech about "Youth" she sweat dropped at the speech and sighed "Doesn't Lee-kun ever get tired from hearing these boring speeches of his sensei?"

"GAI-SAN!" Shizune said and sweat dropped at the nice guy pose that she received from both Gai and Lee.

"Ah what a beautiful day for training and to feel the power of youth, isn't that right Shizune?" Gai said with his nice guy pose.

"You're right Gai-sensei it's a nice day to feel the flames of youth indeed," said Lee while taking a deep breath.

"Good morning Gai-san, Lee-kun, it is a beautiful day indeed, that's why Tsunade-sama wants you to come to her office Gai-san," said Shizune with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, she wants me to go to her office, I bet that she has an S-ranked mission, alright I'll be there in no time," said Gai while rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Okay, then I'll go now, Ja ne," said Shizune to the fuzzy eyebrows and all she got was another nice guy pose.

"Now that I told Gai I have to find Asuma and Kurenai," Shizune said while trying to think where she could find those two then suddenly she blushed. Rumors flouted around the village about those two dating so she headed towards Kurenai's apartment first before making any assumptions about the two, when she got to the apartment she knocked on the door and waited patiently and to her surprise the person who opened the door was Asuma himself.

_"Then I guess I was right about them," _thought Shizune while blushing and looking down at the floor. She told them both to come to see the Hokage then went back to the office.

_At the Hokage office_

After Tsunade had finished explaining everything to them, they were in a complete shock to know that their friend, the infamous copy ninja was kidnapped by the Uchiha traitor and the hidden mist monster.

"So you see, we have to go and get him back," Tsunade said while looking at them patiently until the shocked expressions were gone.

"I can't believe that those damn Akatusuki took Kakashi," said Asuma while gritting his teeth and pulling out another cigarette.

"Are you serious? my eternal rival isn't that weak to lose to them that easily," Gai was clenching his fists in anger.

"Okay now that you know everything I suggest that you GET MOVING ALREADY!" said the ferocious blonde Hokage.

"And Sakura you better be going with them as well, just in case Kakashi needed any medical help,"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," said the pink haired medicin a happy voice. She too wanted to help in rescuing her sensei and pay him back for everything he's done to them so far.

"HEY, HEY! What about me?" said Naruto in a childish way which got everyone's attention.

"What about you? What do you want?" the blonde Hokage said in a mocking tone, although she knew that Naruto wanted to go as well she was afraid about him because she knew that if Itachi saw Naruto, he would do anything to get his hands on the demon inside of the blond shinobi.

"I WANT TO GO TOO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice "I want to go and help my sensei,"

"Forget it Naruto and that's FINAL!" Tsunade glared at Naruto.

"NO that's not final! I'm going with them whether you liked it or not," Then Naruto started making his way out of the room to prepare his stuff for the rescue mission.

"NARUTO! Come back here, I'm not done with you yet," Tsunade shot him a death glare.

"LOOK GRANNY, Itachi won't get me, got it, I have become far more stronger than before so let me go," Naruto said with a voice full of anger.

"FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT, GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED because I don't care," said the Godaime while smiling.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get moving everyone!" Naruto raised his fist declaring the beginning of the mission.

_Meanwhile _

It was so quiet and the shades of the trees made it seem like it was night, the forest felt like emptiness and in the silence a yell of pain cut through it, a man's yell who looked like he was suffering and living one of his very bad days.

Kakashi was caught in one of Itachi's illusions, the Mangekyo Sharingan. The worst Sharingan technique that almost nobody escaped it and to Kakashi's bad luck he was in one of its illusions, an illusion that he so much dreaded.

_In the illusion_

Kakashi was walking in a strange forest but it seemed a little familiar to him until he saw it.

"No, no no way, this can't be happening, he can't be possibly able to search through my memories, the sharingan can't do that," Kakashi said with a very shaking voice, full of fear and pain.

"Yes I can Kakashi-san, and I have found something really interesting I think that you should start telling me everything about what that jinchuuriki can do, don't you think? Unless you want to--" Itachi stopped talking because he couldn't stop himself from laughing evilly at the copy ninja.

"Damn you Itachi, I'm not going to tell you anything even if that means getting myself killed," the copy ninja said in a very sharp and strict tone with a death glare which any other person would be frightened from.

"Very well then suffer the consequences, it's not like I'm not going to enjoy _it_," said Itachi with a smirk that made the silver haired man nervous.

Although Kakashi knew what was waiting for him, he couldn't bring himself to accept that he'll be seeing them here.

-

To be continued...


	5. Painful Memories

Kakashi's Blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: hi everyone, hope you like this chapter (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto **

**Chapter five**

* * *

"Alright everyone, LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted while rising his fist declaring the beginning of the mission.

"NARUTO, you aren't the team leader so be quiet," the pink haired kunoichi scolded him in a playful tone and gave him a smile, because she was just as eager as he was.

Everyone was at Konoha's Gate; Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Naruto and Sakura and they were ready to kick some Akatusuki.

They were soon off on their way to retrieve Kakashi and because of the lack of time they decided to discus the mission's plan on their way, Asuma was the team leader so he decided to go to the fire country's border and then decide where to go next in case they didn't find him there.

"OK everyone listen to me carefully," said Asuma while putting a cigarette between his teeth and lightening it "First Kurenai you'll use one of your very powerful gen-jutsu on Itachi and Kisame,"

"Hai, but do you think that Itachi will fall for the gen-jutsu? He's already escaped from it last time when we met him in Konoha," said Kurenai with a worried tone.

"Kurenai, if your gen-jutsu doesn't work on Itachi then I'm sure that it'll at least buy us some time to get Kakashi out of there," Asuma assured her while jumping from a tree branch to another.

"OK then," now Kurenai felt a little bit relieved to hear that.

"Anyway, Gai you are to handle Kisame if he was to escape from the gen-jutsu and Sakura you are to take care of Kakashi if he needed any medical assistance, did you get that you two?" Asuma was a bit nervous because they were getting closer.

"Yes, don't worry I'll make sure to make them pay for kidnapping my eternal rival after all I was supposed to be having a match with him today!" Gai was as hyperactive as usual, he was clenching his fist and giving a nice guy pose to Asuma to assure him that he had everything under control while on the other hand Sakura answered him politely without any poses just with a "Hai, Asuma-sensei"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND, ARE YOU!?" Naruto as usual was impatient and a loud mouth ninja so he earned himself a glare from Asuma that says "SHUT UP AND LISTEN" so he clapped his hands over his mouth to shut himself up.

"As I was about to say Naruto you'll take Kakashi away from them while I'll be distracting Itachi," Asuma was hoping that he'll be able to at least get Itachi's attention and buy the blond ninja the time he needed to escape with Kakashi.

_"I hope that this plan goes well...what if it doesn't work? Then I'll be putting everyone in great danger..."_ Asuma was deep in his thoughts so he didn't notice that Naruto was talking to him.

"Hello, Asuma-sensei I'm talking to you!" Naruto waved his hand in front of the bearded-man.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Naruto, what do you want?" Asuma apologized while giving Naruto a smile.

"I asked you about Kakashi-sensei, I'm really worried about him," the blond ninja said in a worried tone "DAMMIT! It's all my fault! I am the one who was supposed to be taken by the Akatusuki not _him,_" Naruto's sudden yell got everyone's attention and earned him a sad look.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm sure he'll be fine, after all he is Konoha's copy ninja and it's not your fault do you understand? He did it to save you," said Asuma.

"A-Asuma-sensei, you are making him seem like he's dead," Naruto said in a dark tone.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto," the bearded jounin laughed nervously.

"_Maybe I was thinking too much," _Asuma thought in relief _"Oh, I should have some faith in them ...I_ _guess,"_

_-_

_At the fire country's border_

"Hey Itachi-san don't be so selfish and give me a turn already I want to torture him too, you know," said the blue man like fish.

"Don't worry Kisame you'll get your turn soon," Itachi said while focusing on the eyes of the settled form of the silver-haired jounin.

"Then stop using your Mangekyo sharingan or you'll knock him out cold," Kisame complained.

"He is not that weak," Itachi replied calmly.

"Itachi--" Kisame was interrupted by Itachi's scary tone "Knock it off Kisame, I'm trying to focus here," now Kisame backed off mumbling something about how annoying and selfish Itachi was.

"Why don't you do something useful and guard the place from anyone who tries to get to us," Itachi said while trying to hide his smirk.

"Very funny," Kisame mumbled while turning away from him.

_-_

"Let's see now which one should I pick,umm...there is a lot of memories here...I know...let's begin shall we," said Itachi while smirking evilly.

"Dammit I must find a way to break free from his stupid gen-jutsu but how," said Kakashi worriedly to no one in particular.

The silver haired jounin was deep in his thoughts, trying to figure a way out of this illusion so he didn't notice that something or rather someone was approaching him then suddenly the thing stopped and started talking to him.

"Kakashi.." the unknown person said in a tired voice.

Kakashi was quickly snapped back to reality, He stared at the figure in front of him with a look of fear on his face.

"Impossible! I-is that y-you, O-Obito?" Kakashi asked while trying to mask his fear as much as he could.

"Yes it's me, do you still remember me after all this time?" Obito said in a mocking tone "Well..YOU SHOULD!" Obito was now furious, his anger seemed to be rising with every word he said.

Kakashi was still in a shocked state from what he heard and from what he's looking at, Obito didn't look like Obito at all, he looked more like a zombie, his left eye was missing and was replaced with a black hole, his right half body was all covered in blood and some of his bones stuck out of his body making his flesh dangling and some of it fell on the floor, it was a disgusting sight even for the copy ninja. In minutes he was awake from his shock to try and collect his thoughts _"Damn that Itachi for choosing Obito, I don't know if I can endure this," _thought Kakashi.

"O-Obito,I-I--" Kakashi didn't know what to say to his dead friend actually he couldn't find the courage to speak to his friend after what had happened.

"YOU ARE WHAT KAKASHI, tell me," the Uchiha boy was trying to control his anger but he couldn't "Aren't you at least happy to see me again," he was now calm in a very scary way.

"Y-yes of course I am Obito, are you ok?" said Kakashi nervously.

"Why don't you tell me, I look like hell, I'M DEAD AFTER ALL," shouted Obito.

"I'm sorry about that," the copy ninja was so sad and was looking down at his feet.

"Do you know Kakashi, it's all your fault if it wasn't for you I would be alive instead of you," exclaimed the Uchiha boy.

"I know that," now Kakashi was bowing his head in shame.

"Ok then Kakashi what happened to Rin?" asked Obito with a frown.

"She is...dead," said the silver haired man with sorrow and sadness overwhelming him.

"HOW COULD YOU KAKASHI, how dare you let her die, I remember exactly that I asked you to protect her no matter what, but no you let her die, you selfish old man!"yelled Obito at Kakashi.

"I didn't let her die--" Kakashi was cut off by the black haired boy cursing and yelling at him.

"Then what happened Mr. Strict rules, I bet you let her die to complete one of your stupid missions, didn't you?"

"No I didn't, dammit,"

"Shut up Kakashi I don't want to hear your lame excuses, do you know I regret sacrificing myself to save you, you don't deserve to live, I should have let you die and suffer under the rocks, tell me, Minato-sensei is also dead, right?" said the Uchiha boy to Kakashi in a mocking voice.

"Well...y-yeah he is dead,"

"Didn't I tell you if I were alive and you were dead, life would have been a lot better, you are nothing Kakashi, just a selfish idiot old man, I hope you die the same way as your father, a dishonorable death, because you deserve that," said Obito while pointing at Kakashi and smirking "And you know, your father is nothing but a TRAITOR!"

"No he isn't--" Kakashi seemed depressed and miserable, he looked like as if he was dying from the inside.

"Yes he is, one more thing, I'm here Kakashi to KILL YOU!" laughed the black haired boy evilly "But not now not until the others arrive, they want to have revenge on you, too," smirked Obito.

_"Why, why is this happening to me, I don't think I can handle this anymore, I was about to break with only Obito. what will happen when more of my old friends and teammates come, I'll lose my mind,"_ While Kakashi was thinking, sweat drops started trailing down his face, he looked frightened just to think about it.

-

To be continued...


	6. The fallen shinobi

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**I'm sorry for the delay I just wasn't in the right mood to write since I had known and read that Jiraiya dies I was very upset and it's not like that I love him or something it's just hurts when you see a person from your favorite Anime dies in front of you so expect it to be short and I'm sorry about that really! Thx for the reviews (R&R) .-_-.**

**I don't own Naruto and I never will .-_-.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six

Kakashi was still in a shock state from what he had heard from Obito. He was kneeling on his knees and his head was bent down so he was looking at the ground under him _"So i-it's all my fault that Obito had died after all, now it makes sense, That's the reason why I have been feeling guilty all along" _Kakashi was thinking deeply so he didn't notice that there was another figure approaching him. This time the figure was a female ninja. Her eyes were sad looking full of tears eyes as she was coming nearer. The silver-haired jounin noticed her and looked straight into her eyes. He noticed that she was crying but he couldn't see her quite well because she was hidden in the shadows of the illusion. When she stepped out of the shadows he gasped he couldn't believe what he saw. It was now his dead teammate Rin.

"R-Rin n-no not you too!" Kakashi said with almost a pleading voice. He didn't want his medic friend to come and make him feel more guilty now.

"I see that you have remembered me Kakashi-kun!" said the brown-haired kunaiche. Rin was looking in a good shape except for the kunais and the shurikans that were stabbed into her tiny body making it drip blood. And what brought Kakashi's attention more that her face was pale, very pale and her eyes didn't have the same sparkle that they used to have. The sight of her frightened him, he had never seen her looking like this before, he didn't want her to look like this.

And what was making things worse that she was looking straight into his eyes with her lifeless eyes which held guilt, pain and anger.

"How are you Kakashi-kun, I hope that you are living a happy life, tell me about your LIFE" as Rin said the last word she seemed like she is spitting it out "because obviously I'm not ALIVE ANYMORE!" as she shouted the last words, they made Obito smirk and give Rin a smile.

"I-I'm sorry about that, and I-I'm doing fine" Kakashi was a bit careful in choosing his words because both of his friends were looking pretty angry and he didn't want to make things worse than they already are.

"Good, because I'm not doing fine AT ALL, and guess why," said the medic nin with a smirk on her pale face "It's all because of you Kakashi, it's all your fault,"

"I-I..." Kakashi didn't know how to answer her, he was lost of words for the first time in his life.

"You are what Kakashi, as I see you don't have anything to say for yourself, am I right?" interfered Obito with a frown.

"That's OK Obito I can handle it myself, Kakashi as I clearly remember that Obito had asked you to keep me safe right? he told you to protect me with your life and you agreed, but you failed Kakashi you failed, do you know why, because you are a failure, an unworthy shinobe, you don't deserve to live for what you had done, Failure!!" said Rin while moving away from him and Obito on her lead they both turned their backs to him with both arms folded on their chests.

Kakashi was in a very bad state, his mind almost broke from all the guilt _"I killed them both, it's all my fault all, my fault, I'm the one who was supposed to die,"_

_"Good he only needs one more push and he's done," _Itachi smirked _"Let's see which memory should I use...I found it,"_

A minute later two tall figures stood before Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the feet that stood before him. He quickly recognized them.

"No way s-sensei and my d-dad," Kakashi whispered.

"Kakashi," said a strict voice who belonged to the white fang, his father.

"I came here only to tell you that you have failed your comrades, didn't you know that who leaves their comrades for the sake of the mission are worst than trash and that they don't have the right to live, you are a disgrace for being a human you have become so cold towards your friends that you had left them to die, I don't know what to say to you anymore," Kakashi's father Sakumo had a sad look in his eyes and his body was covered with blood. A kunai was stabbed in his chest making a pool of blood under his feet.

The white fang wasn't in front of Kakashi anymore, he was now with Rin and Obito, his back was turned to him as well.

"Kakashi," as the yondaime spoke Kakashi's eyes drifted towards him, looking at him with miserable looking eyes that were starting to fill with tears but not one single tear has dropped yet.

"What sensei?" asked Kakashi with a very calm tone.

"You have disappointed me Kakashi," said the blond-man.

"Why? What did I do?" asked the copy ninja in a pleading tone.

"How could you Kakashi, you favored that Uchiha brat to my son Naruto and taught him the Chidori, and what good did it come out with, nothing! He left Konoha and tried to kill his comrades and now he is a missing nin, you should be ashamed of yourself, you are not worthy to have a gennin team and you'll never be!" the yondaime said while narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi was taking aback by what he had heard _"His right, if I didn't give Sasuke a special treatment just because we are similar and didn't teach him the Chidori, nothing of that would have happened, so every thing that had happened to my sensei, my teammates and my father is all my fault," _Kakashi was taking a back by the fact that it's all his fault and he believed every thing he had said even what they had said about him not deserving to live, his mind had broke, he was lost in the illusion and he couldn't get himself out of it. He couldn't fight it anymore, he was too depressed to fight.

_"Finally he had collapsed now he can't free himself from this illusion and he'll die here, ohh_ _how much I like to torture people with their own memories," _said Itachi smiling to himself with pride _"the great copy ninja had lost...everything" _grinned Itachi while looking at the collapsed jounin but the smile was soon removed from his face when he heard Naruto's voice calling for his sensei.

-

To be continued...


	7. The Awaken

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**Thank u all for your reviews (especially from prescripto13 'cuz you were a great help indeed and to tell u the truth I was surprised to know that you can speak a little Arabic, well done! ) because without you all I would still be speechless about this chapter so thank u very VERY MUCH!!**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor the blood line I guess**

**

* * *

**

Chapter seven

-

While Kakashi was still in the illusion Naruto saw him collapsing to his knees with a pale and lifeless face, he couldn't bear to see his sensei like this he was about to call out for his sensei but Asuma covered his mouth and gripped his arm to stop him from rushing towards Kakashi. when Naruto felt his grip he turned to yell at Asuma and tell him "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" but he stopped when he saw a look that told him to shut up and wait then Asuma nodded to Kurenai to unleash her genjutsu. Naruto felt Asuma's hands loosen from their grip so he took the opportunity.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" the blond reckless shinobi shouted at the top of his lungs and charged at Itachi.

Itachi didn't have the time to dodge Naruto's fist because he was busy laughing at how the infamous copy ninja lost his battle against the genjutsu that was casted on him. When Naruto's fist met Itachi's face he was sent flying into a tree.

"_Dammit I didn't see that brat's attack, where is Kisame anyway wasn't he supposed to be guarding this place? He is so unreliable," _Itachi was angry enough to hurt someone when he noticed that Kisame was under a genjutsu so he rushed towards him to release it.

"Good job Kurenai at least you caught that blue shark in your genjutsu. Dammit Naruto why did you have to go out and blow our cover like this," said Asuma while throwing his old cigarette out of his mouth and preparing himself for battle. He motioned to everyone to take their places and attack when he gives them the signal.

"NOW EVERYONE GO!!" and he declared the beginning of the battle.

Sakura went to where Kakashi and Naruto were. Naruto was in a fighting stance ready to any attack that might come, while Kakashi was on his knees with a shocked face from the illusion. Sakura released the genjutsu that was casted on him but his expression didn't change at all but it made him even worse, he started to say things that Naruto and Sakura thought he was hallucinating.

"It's all my fault, I'm the one who should be dead not them, I don't even deserve to live, they all died because of me," Kakashi was whispering but the pink haired kunoichi and the blond shinobi could hear what he was saying. They both had worried looks on their faces and were thinking "What the hell is he saying?" but they were soon cut off by a loud explosion then they saw three figures hit a tree. They recognized them immediately, they were Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

"Dammit they are no match for them, Sakura listen to me, stay with Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to help Kurenai, Gai and Asuma-sensei," Naruto informed her then rushed to help them but of course he was no match for the two Akatusuki either so he earned a punch on the face from Itachi that sent him flying and crushing into a tree. Naruto wasn't going to lose to Itachi. He was determined on winning this battle and saving Kakashi and nothing could stop him.

He quickly removed all the tree branches that were above him and jumped on his feet. He was about to attack Itachi again when he realized that he couldn't see him, he was nowhere to be seen then he heard Asuma shouting at him to look above. Luckily he managed to dodge the kunai that Itachi was attacking with but he couldn't dodge the kick that followed, with that he was thrown to the ground next to where Sakura and Kakashi were.

He glanced at Kakashi and saw that he was still in his same state still whispering the same things. Of course Naruto being Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he rose on his feet and walked towards Kakashi ignoring the fight between Itachi and Asuma and the other fight between Kurenai and Gai against Kisame. He grabbed Kakashi by his vest and held him up.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WAKE UP ALREADY!!" he yelled at the silver haired jounin who was looking at the ground ignoring Naruto. Naruto couldn't take his sensei's attitude, he had enough of being ignored all his life and now his sensei is ignoring him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI IIM TALKING TO YOU, listen to me, what is wrong with you, snap out of it!" Naruto yelled while shaking Kakashi by his vest.

This time Kakashi raised his face and looked into Naruto's eyes "I killed them Naruto it's all my fault that they are dead,"

"Wha-what are you saying? who did you kill Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto with a concerned voice.

"My friends, they are all dead because of me," as Kakashi said that a tear found its way and escaped from his eyes and fell to the ground.

Naruto saw it and was hurt to see tears for the first time coming from his sensei for a reason that only he knows about "Kakashi-sensei wake up you didn't kill anyone and it's not your fault if they are dead do you understand me so pull yourself together and let's get back to Konoha," Naruto said with an encouraging voice, then he let his grip loosen and went to help the others. Although Naruto was still worried, he had to help the others. When naruto met Gai who was fighting with Kisame, he told him what was happening with Kakashi.

"Don't worry Naruto my rival will be fine after all he is still full of the power of youth," Gai didn't seem to be concerned at all he just gave Naruto his nice guy pose and charged towards Kisame.

Naruto sighed then attacked Itachi. On the other hand Sakura was trying to figure out what's wrong with the copy ninja, she noticed that he stopped whispering since Naruto had a little talk with him and that was a good sign. She noticed some bruises on his face so she went to heal them.

Although Kakashi wasn't injured badly Sakura was worried about his mental state because he seemed to be in another world. Sakura sighed loudly because she couldn't heal mental injuries yet so she focused on his physical state.

Naruto was attacking Itachi furiously throwing kunais and shurikans at him, using his Rassengan, but none of his attacks worked, Itachi was just far stronger than him. He glanced over at Kakashi _"What the hell did this stupid Uchiha do to Kakashi-sensei?" N_aruto was thinking so he didn't see the punch that was coming to him. It hit him in the stomach. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain and that earned him another hit on the back of his head that made him cough blood then a kick headed to his face which threw him next to Kakashi.

Kakashi was watching the battle, he saw that all his friends who came to help him were in a very bad situation _"No not them too they are now going to die_ _because of me," _Kakashi was frightened just with thinking about it.

Naruto rose to his feet and went to Kakashi this time he was angry, so he held him from his vest then

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PREVERT!!" Naruto yelled at him then punched him.

Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's reaction, he didn't see that coming but it sure made him wake up. He looked up to see if Naruto was still standing in front of him but he wasn't, he saw him charging at Itachi and get kicked away to hit a tree.

Sakura saw what had happened and hurried to help Naruto, while she was busy healing him she didn't see the kunais that Itachi had thrown at her and Naruto when she noticed them it was too late to be able to dodge them, Kakashi saw them _"No I'm not going to let any of my friends die because of me, no not anymore!_" then he rushed towards Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands as if she was waiting for the pain that will be caused from the kunais to hit her but the pain never came, she opened her eyes and saw a frightened look on Naruto's face then she turned around to see what made her blond friend that frightened. Then she saw a figure standing in front of her, his eyes were looking at her both hands spread, he was standing in a protecting stance when she finally recognized him she gasped it was Kakashi. He was the one who prevented the kunais from reaching her or Naruto but unfortunately it looks like he didn't have the time to dodge the kunai so he had to get hit by them to protect his students and he chose to do so with his back because it would be less harmful.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" both Naruto and Sakura said as they saw his blood trickle down his back.

"Y-yo, are you two OK?" asked Kakashi with a scent of weakness in his voice.

"Why did you do that Kakashi-sensei, you might have been killed, are you crazy?" yelled Naruto with fear in his voice.

"Because I'm your sensei and I told you before I will protect you with my life," Kakashi said while giving them both an eye smile. Kakashi stood from his stance trying to regain his balance after losing it because of the blood loss. He turned his back on the astonished ninjas and faced Itachi.

"So did you finally awoke from your little encounter with your pathetic dead friends," Itachi smirked in a way that made Kakashi feel his anger rising bit by bit.

"They aren't pathetic," answered Kakashi trying to stay calm as much as possible.

"Then they are stupid unworthy to live brats," laughed Itachi evilly at the copy ninja "Face it Kakashi, they died because they were weaklings and didn't even deserve to be a shinobi,"

"Shut up!" Kakashi's face was becoming darker in a very scary way.

Sakura and Naruto felt their sensei's anger rising and they could feel the tension in the air getting thicker with every second.

"And guess what Kakashi? All your comrades here are going to die as well do you know why?" Itachi smirked "Because I'm going to kill them all," he laughed.

"Shut--up--you--are not--going--to--kill--anybody," Kakashi gritted his teeth.

Kakashi couldn't bear the thought of his friends being dead and because of him too. Then something started to happen to him that brought everybody's attention, they even stopped fighting just to check the huge amount of chakra that kept rising until they saw who was its source.

Kakashi was shaking from anger and his eyes became completely white and everyone could feel his chakra beginning to rise every minute then something snapped in him. He let out aloud scream with that his eyes started to change from the complete whiteness into the narrowing wolf like eyes, straight black lines and behind them yellow.White chakra enveloped him like energy which everyone could see and his hair changed into pure white.

His power and hearing ability increased dramatically, his eyes had the same ability of the sharingan. He looked like an emotionless beast controlled by his instinct.

When he stopped from changing he looked up at Itachi like he was ready to kill him without any hesitation.

-

To be continued...


	8. The furious fight

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**Gomen Gomen I didn't mean to be that late but what can I do? the finals have started so I didn't have much time besides I have been kind of lazy...hehehe anyway enjoy !! yeah I almost forgot HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eight

-

Kakashi stood on his feet, head bent down looking to the ground and eyes closed, slowly he started rising his head and opening his eyes to reveal the wolf-eyes with their hunger to kill someone no matter who he is a friend or a foe, luckily Kakashi's eyes captured Itachi and saw him smirking which made them darker than ever.

Kakashi frowned and stood steadily in his place, the tension in the air that surround him grew thicker. Naruto and Sakura who were on the ground behind their sensei were terrified not only from the change that had just happened in front of them but from the killing intention that they are feeling. It wasn't like anything normal they had felt before.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei a-are you alright?" Sakura said with hesitation, she looked terrified and Naruto wasn't in a better condition he was terrified as well.

Kakashi didn't respond or look at his students, he stayed in his place without moving his gaze from Itachi, looking at him with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"What had just happened?" asked a confused Gai without tearing his gaze from Kakashi.

"I don't know, it looks like something had snapped in him," said Kurenai while looking at Asuma who nodded in approval.

"So Kakashi-san I think that you didn't lose your sanity after all," said Itachi with a grin.

Kakashi bit his lower lip and didn't answer or comment instead he was taking a fighting stance that no one had ever seen, his left leg was stretched in front of him and his right leg was bent, his left arm was stretched as well next to his left leg and his right arm bent next to him with his fist taking a shape like it's ready to punch**. **Kakashi stood there for a minute then he growled and in the next second he was nowhere to be seen. He appeared in front of Itachi in a blinding flash of light and punched him on his face with a destructive force that made his face covered with blood but Kakashi wasn't done with him yet he didn't let him fly to hit a tree instead he grabbed him from his hand and kicked him on the stomach.

The white-haired jounin wasn't intending on letting go of his hand just yet he kept punching him until Itachi realized that if he was to keep taking punches like that he would die so he dodged at the last minute the punch that was directed to him and grabbed Kakashi by his neck and held him closer to make him look straight in his eyes.

Kakashi didn't flinch or look affected at all when he saw the crimson eyes looking at him trying to cast an illusion jutsu on him but the white haired jounin growled then screamed at the top of his voice as he used his white chakra that surrounds him to make Itachi lose his balance and concentration and it worked Itachi couldn't hold him any longer_ "DAMMIT I can't hold him his chakra is too strong I can't stay near him," _Itachi said while trying to back away from the raged white haired jounin but something grabbed his arm and didn't let him move then he saw a punch that couldn't be dodged and sent him flying to where his partner Kisame was.

"Itachi-san are you ok?" smirked Kisame "See this is what happens when you don't share,"

"Shut up Kisame," growled Itachi while trying to pick up himself, wiping the blood from his mouth. He looked at Kakashi "Good hit, you actually caught me off guard but believe me that won't happen again," with every word Itachi said his tone was getting darker and darker then with cheer speed he preformed some seals _"Katun Gokau no jutsu,"_ with that a large ball of fire headed towards Kakashi.

The former Anbu captain dodged it with ease but he didn't notice Itachi behind him with two clones one of the clones attacked Kakashi head on, he threw a couple of shurikans which Kakashi stopped them with a kunai that he pulled from his pack before throwing it which was dodged by the clone with ease.

Suddenly another ball of fire attacked him but this time they were two balls and were coming from his right and left. The two balls clashed and made a huge explosion.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Before the smoke cleared two of Kakashi's clones were attacking Itachi with pure white Chidori. When the smoke cleared they saw a hole in the ground and they assumed that their sensei had dug it to escape the balls of fire, Naruto and Sakura were both surprised with the way their sensei fought, they have never seen him fight like this before. They barely could keep up with his speed thanks to his white chakra.

Itachi saw the two clones charging at his own clones with the Chidori and destroying them. Although Itachi's clones were destroyed he didn't care at all he just kept focusing on finding Kakashi but the problem he just couldn't find him _"Where is that damn copy ninja?" _thought Itachi while searching around him with his sharingan.

Suddenly a bright flash came from behind him when he turned he saw something that looked like a white fang heading towards him from his right and white electricity from his left he merely dodged the thing that looked like a white fang but it cut through his right shoulder. Itachi didn't flinch at all instead he grabbed his own kunai and stabbed it into the figure in front of him when the white chakra disappeared. Sakura covered her mouth with shock, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were shocked like Naruto while Kisame smirked.

Itachi had a kunai stabbed into his right shoulder and a Chidori in his left shoulder, while Kakashi had a kunai stabbed into his stomach.

Itachi was surprised that he didn't see the chidori coming _"How did that happen? Why couldn't I see that Chidori Dammit!" _thought Itachi while coughing blood.

Kakashi wasn't in a better shape he started breathing heavily and his eye lids were getting heavier. He was losing too much blood. Sakura noticed that and turned to look at Naruto

"Naruto if we don't help Kakashi-sensei now, he might die from blood lose," said Sakura with a concerned look while Naruto nodded in approval.

Itachi backed away from the white haired jounin and noted to Kisame that it was time to leave. The blue shark came and helped Itachi "Kakashi we'll meet again and next time I'll KILL YOU!" Itachi seemed to be spitting the last words and with that he and Kisame disappeared in a puff.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI ARE YOU OK?" asked Naruto while rushing towards his sensei but he was thrown back with an unexpected kick. Naruto was surprised he didn't see that coming as he stood up Asuma, Kurenai and Gai rushed to where Sakura and Naruto where they all had surprised looks on their faces. As Kakashi turned his face to look at them Sakura stood and started walking slowly to where Kakashi was standing.

"K-Kakashi-sensei are you alright? You do realize that you've kicked Naruto right?" Sakura said while pointing at Naruto.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura then turned his gaze to Naruto. "Kakashi do you remember your students--" asked Kurenai but she was cut off by Gai "Or us do you know your friends Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at them then suddenly he screamed while holding his head and shaking with pain.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" asked a freaked out Naruto while rushing towards his sensei but he was caught by his arm "Asuma-sensei let me go!!" yelled Naruto.

"FORGET IT NARUTO, it's too dangerous didn't you see what had just happened, he kicked you!" said a frustrated Asuma. What Asuma said calmed Naruto down and and made him stop struggling.

When Kakashi was screaming they all noticed that he was changing back to normal again like they used to know him, finally when he stopped moving and changing Naruto and Sakura rushed to help their sensei who had collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei don't worry we are here now we will help you," Naruto said.

"N-Naruto, S-Sakura," and then Kakashi slipped into darkness.

-

To be continued...


	9. Disappeared?

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**hey long time no see I didn't finish my exams yet but I couldn't stop thinking about this story and what's going to happen in it so here it is hope u like it and thank you all for the reviews! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter nine

-

When Kakashi's figure collapsed in front of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto hurried to catch him before he falls down. Sakura followed him too in order to check his physical condition.

"Naruto, we have to go back now, he's in a really bad shape, he had lost a lot of blood," Sakura said worriedly without moving her gaze from Kakashi's limp body.

"I know," with that Asuma and Gai came and took Kakashi from Naruto and Sakura. Asuma and Gai put their hands around his waist and one of Kakashi's arms was around Asuma's neck while the other around Gai's.

All the team had worried looks on their faces as they leaped from tree to another.

_In Konoha_

It was dark now, night had crept on Konoha. It was a quiet night besides the voice of the Godaime that could be heard.

"SHIZUNE!!" shouted the Godaime.

"y-yes Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune with hesitation.

"Did Asuma and the others return?"

"No not yet, Tsunade-sama,"

"Umm...they are late they were supposed to be here by now," said Tsunade while running her hands through her hair.

"Tsunade-sama they went to retrieve Kakashi-senpai from two S-class criminals it's only natural that they are late," said Shizune as a matter of fact.

"Yeah I suppose that--" Tsunade was cut off from the number one surprising ninja bursting into her office.

"G-GRANNY y-you have to come n-now," said Naruto while trying to catch his breath.

"N-Naruto? So how was the rescue mission? Did it go well?" said Tsunade.

"I don't have time now I'll tell you later, NOW GET MOVING TO THE HOSPITAL!!" while Naruto was yelling at the Godaime he was making his way to her desk. He grabbed her hand and pulled her while shouting "GET MOVING ALREADY!" Tsunade stared at him, she obviously didn't know what's wrong with him but she allowed him to pull her off the chair and take her to the hospital.

When she entered the hospital she saw her pink haired subordinate and the rest of the team that she had sent earlier standing in front of a room full of medic ninjas then she caught a glimpse of silver hair. Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sakura who by their looks she understood what they wanted her to do.

"Don't worry Sakura, Naruto he is in safe hands, now that I'm going to treat him," the Godaime gave them both a wink then entered the room to start her job as a medic nin.

Kakashi was in a really bad shape he had lost a lot of blood and the problem was that he is still bleeding not to mention the wounds and the deep cuts he had which made the situation even worse _"Dammit why wouldn't this damn bleeding stop at this rate he'll die from blood lose," _thought Tsunade

Outside the room Naruto was walking in the hall back and forth which made Sakura more nervous.

"Naruto stop it already, why don't you sit--" Sakura was cut off by Asuma "Naruto, Sakura stop worrying and go home, you two need to rest it's late,"

"But Asuma-sensei we want to--" Naruto backed off when Asuma shot him a glare "Naruto don't worry the Godaime herself is healing him so go home and you too Sakura,"

"Hai Asuma-sensei," both Naruto and Sakura said in one voice and left the hospital disappointed.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll come visit him tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be fine," said Sakura with a weak smile then went on her separate way "RIGHT, SAKURA-CHAN SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Naruto shouted cheerfully and went on his own way. Sakura had heard what he had said which made her giggle a little because of her blonde's friend reaction. Who would've thought that some encouraging words would make him hyper again.

At the hospital Tsunade finished healing him and went out of the room where she found Asuma, Gai and Kurenai waiting for her.

"so how is he?" asked Kurenai.

"He is sleeping now, if you brought him a bit more late he would've been dead by now because of the lose of blood," told them Tsunade "I don't think that he'll wake up soon," said the blonde Hokage as a matter of fact and all she received was a relief and disappointment looks " Now you should probably go home and rest you've did a good job," then she left.

They all did what she said because obviously they were tired and wanted to sleep so they all headed to their own homes.

The next day Naruto and Sakura went to the hospital to check on their sensei. While they were walking to his room they bumped into Tsunade who was heading as well to his room to check on him.

"Ohaio, Tsunade-sama," Sakura greeted politely.

"GOOD MORNING GRANNY!! How's Kakashi-sensei? " Naruto greeted the Godaime in _his own_ way which earned him a look from a nurse who was passing by them that told him "Shut up loud mouth!" Naruto nervously smiled while rubbing the back of his head "Ops, sorry," he whispered.

"Ohaio, Sakura, Naruto you two are just on time, I was just about to go and check on Kakashi and I don't think that he'll be awake just yet I actually believe that he wouldn't wake any time soon," the Godaime said while one of her hands was folded and holding a note pad while the other was rubbing her chin.

Naruto and Sakura led the way to his room. "Ah, Sakura-chan so would you like to come and eat ramen with me today?" Naruto asked while blushing.

"Oh, Naruto as long as it'll be your treat," winked Sakura at the the blushing blonde.

"What about I pay the half and you pay the other half cause you know I'm running low on money," asked the nervous blonde while playing with his fingers. Tsunade was right after the two and was giggling at the sight before her.

They reached his room and Naruto was the one who opened the door to enter while turning his head towards Sakura and talking with her. Sakura was giving her friend smiling eyes and giggling. When she opened her eyes to greet the silver-haired shinobi she was stopped in her track with wide opened eyes, Naruto immediately stopped walking when he saw the reaction that his pink-haired friend did. He looked at her worriedly.

"S-Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked but all what the pink-haired medic did was pointing towards Kakashi's bed. Naruto turned his head to look at what Sakura was pointing at and his eyes widened as well "Granny didn't you say that he wouldn't awake any time soon?" whispered Naruto.

"Umm, yeah what's wrong Naruto?" asked Tsunade while trying to make her way into the room because apparently Sakura and Naruto were blocking the way unintentionally. "Then why isn't he in his bed?" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade was surprised to hear that however her expressions were soon changed from shock to anger.

"KAKASHIII!" the blonde sannin yelled

-

To be continued...


	10. Unleash

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**YAYS! The finals are finished (took them long enough) hi everyone Thx for the reviews and just wanted to tell u that the next chapter might take awhile 'cuz tomorrow I'll travel, so I'll try to make this one long(R&R) ENJOY!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter ten

-

"Damn that Kakashi, can't he for once stay in the hospital? I don't even know how did he get out not unless-- " suddenly the blonde hokage froze in her place as she remembered something.

_FLASH BACK _

It was midnight that day and the hospital was dark really dark. Tsunade returned that day to the hospital because she forgot something there. She wasn't in her shape because she was drunk and holding a bottle of sake.

Kakashi tried to open his eye and was barely able to lift his eyelid with a lot of effort. He felt his body shattered and every limp was hurting like hell when he finally managed to open his eye. He looked above him just to see a familiar ceiling when he recognized it as the hospital's ceiling both of his eyes went wide open and mumbled something about how he hated hospitals. But something got his attention.

He saw his window open for the first time "Wow that's new, my window has never been left unlocked before, it seems that they trust me not to escape...well too bad,".

As he tried lifting his body to a sitting position he used up all his strength and sighed. He tried to stand up however he was about to fall from the striking pain in his legs but he tried to steady himself and make his way slowly to the window.

He noticed someone approaching so he bent down next to the bed so he wouldn't be discovered. He caught a glimpse of something blonde so he figured out that it couldn't be Naruto cause it's too late then he remembered the Godaime and chuckled "Oh, how Tsunade-sama is going to be pissed at me,".

The blonde Hokage thought to check on Kakashi since she was in the hospital and his room was in her way. She just peaked from the door's window and saw his bed _empty_ but she shrugged and thought that she was seeing things because of the sake and continued her way out of the hospital.

Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief, now that she was finally gone he can sneak out without being noticed in this darkness. So he jumped through the window and for his luck he was in the first floor so nothing would endanger him if he fell. With that he ran from the hospital happy that he got out from this freaky creepy and full of uneatable food place.

_END OF FLASH BACK _

Tsunade was thinking and didn't notice the strange looks, she received from both her apprentice and the loud mouth shinobi "Tsunade-sama are you alright?" asked the pink haired medic. Tsunade chuckled nervously "Yes I'm fine now let's get moving," then they started walking again and both Sakura and Naruto were confused from Tusnade's attiude but they let it go since they had more important things to be confused and worried about.

"Dammit how could I miss that?" Tsunade mumbled as she got out from the room and made her way through the hospital's hallways, Naruto and Sakura followed with confused looks written all over their faces. Naruto looked at Sakura "Umm...Sakura-chan, what's with granny?" Of course Naruto knew what's wrong with her but he just played dummy to confirm what he's thinking about. Sakura looked at him and was thinking _"Isn't obvious idiot!" _but she just shrugged that thought and decided to tell him in hope that he knew but just couldn't keep his loud mouth shut "you see Naruto this isn't the first time that Kakashi-sensei escaped from the hospital" she said as a matter of fact.

"You mean he had done it before!" Naruto was surprised to know that which made Sakura reconsider the thought that she had thought about and gave him a look says "you truly are an idiot" then she sighed and pointed her finger at him "Naruto you did see Tsunade-sama pissed before right? Well one of the reasons was caused by him, he had been escaping from the hospital since ever,"

"Even when he was badly injured?" Naruto asked confused at hearing that, Sakura looked at him dully and said "You are hopeless Naruto," then she closed her eyes "When he is badly injured he stays just because he can't move not because he's wounded however when he can move, he'll just sneak out of the hospital,"

Naruto nodded as if he understood what she had said but in reality question marks were flying over his head. Sakura saw her blonde friend in deep thought not only from the way he looked like putting his hand under his chin and resting his arm on his other but folded arm and closing his eyes. She smiled nervously and asked him "Naruto you did understand what I meant right?" and she received "Yes of course I do Sakura-chan after all I'm the future hokage, things like these are so easy to understand," and he said while rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Sakura chuckled at the sight in front of her. Naruto after all this time still wanted to be the Hokage, doesn't this guy ever gets bored from repeating his same speech over and over. Sakura was thinking and didn't see that Tsunade had called her "SAKURA ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" Sakura answered nervously clearly that she wasn't listening.

Tsunade sighed then she continued with what she was saying "As I was saying Sakura, you and Naruto are to go and find Kakashi at once and if you find him_ bring him here,_", Sakura hesitated a little and was about to ask something but the blonde Hokage cut her off with a sigh then closed her eyes and said "and if you have to use force to bring him back do it because he would even fight his students just not to go back to the hospital,"

Naruto being loud as ever didn't like the thought of attacking his sensei and yelled "FORCE??" before Naruto could object any further Tsunade tried to comfort him "Don't worry I highly doubt that you would find him conscious and if you do he wouldn't be able to put much of a fight against you two," Naruto sighed a sigh of relief with his eyes closed and opened them to reveal a will of fire and raised his fist "Come on Sakura-chan we have a sensei to find," with that he grabbed Sakura's wrist and headed out of the hospital with a flash.

Tsunade sighed and couldn't help but to smile at the hyperactive blonde. Then she heard someone calling which only made her go upset again.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" shouted Shizune while running towards the Godaime, she stopped trying to catch her breath then she frowned "Tsunade-sama here you are I've been all over for you,"

The gambling lover only shacked her hand as to leave her alone but that didn't stop her assistant from continuing "Not now Shizune I don't have time to go back to the tower and finish the piles of papers,"

"Tsunade-sama you have to go back with me besides I'm not here just because of the work but because of the mission report that Asuma-senpai brought this morning I think that you'll find something really interesting in it,"

Kakashi was barely able to walk, his body felt like it's broken, he started regretting leaving the hospital deep down but he would never admit that it was a bad idea in his condition after all he hated hospitals and will always hate them. Walking slowly he approached the memorial stone. He was thinking about that Uchiha traitor's illusion. It cut him deeply to hear what his friends had said to him even though he knew it was only an illusion but it still hurt.

He stood in front of the stone and was hardly able to stay on his feet. The stab that he took in his chest really hurt not to mention the chakra exhaustion that he was suffering. He could feel that he won't be able to stay on his feet much longer so he headed to a near tree and sat under it without diverting his eyes from the stone until the exhaustion and the tiredness took over him and drove him into unconsciousness.

-

Tsunade was sitting on her desk, holding Asuma's report with shaking hands "No not again, not another Hatake," she whispered with a terrified tone, Shizune heard her and was confused from what she had heard, what did her shisho mean by not another Hatake. She opened her mouth to ask just to be interrupted by the Godaime leaving her desk and making her way out of the room.

"Tsunade-sama w-what's wrong, w-what do you mean by 'not another Hatake' ?" she asked nervously curious to know the answer but afraid from it at the same time. "It's a long story shizune I'll tell you on the way" the Godaime said but she received a confused look, she sighed "We are going to find Kakashi so get moving,".

-

The two made their way out of the Hokage tower and started searching everywhere at the meantime Sakura and Naruto were tired from searching, they looked at his apartment first then they headed to Ichiraku ramen because Naruto wouldn't stop babbling about how hungry he was. Then after eating they went to the training grounds, the one that they used to train at when they were team 7. it brought a lot of memories to sakura but she shrugged them all because they didn't have time to waste "AHH!! where is Kakashi-sensei I'm tired and I want to eat," Naruto said while pulling his hair with both of his hands.

"Shut up Naruto, stop complaining already, you are a shinobi for goodness sake you can't get tired that easy besides you have just eaten four bowls of ramen so quit it," Sakura yelled at him after hitting him on his head. He was really getting on her nerves, she wondered if he ever going to grow up but then again she couldn't help but to smile at his attitude after all he is still Naruto.

Suddenly an idea popped in Sakura's mind which made her stop yelling at her friend for a moment. Naruto wondered what had happened to Sakura to stop yelling and hitting him especially after making her angry " S-Sakura-chan what happened?" he asked while covering his head with his hands protecting it from any hit that he would receive.

Sakura smiled at him "Naruto, how didn't we think about it before?" Naruto looked at her clearly not understanding what she meant. "Naruto use your head a little, do you remember when we were team 7?" the blonde nodded but still not understanding "Where did we always find Kakashi-sensei when he was late?".

After being in deep thoughts he remembered "THE MEMORIAL STONE!" Sakura nodded happily that her blonde friend had finally used his head. Both of them ran towards the stone in hope to find their beloved sensei.

-

Suddenly Kakashi opened his eyes wide open, terrified and breathing fast. He was sweating a lot and shaking from fear, he was having a nightmare about what happened earlier when he was fighting with Itachi. The nightmare that he had was too realistic to be just a nightmare. He clutched his chest in pain, his wound opened and started bleeding. Kakashi cursed a little, it was a bad time for it to open, he was already tired and now he is going to suffer from blood lose.

As he tried to stop the bleeding, he remembered the dream that he had. It was about his friends and father, about how every single one died, just by remembering that made his blood boil. He wished to go back to the past to save them because every friend of his that had died was partly his fault – that what he was thinking – if he wasn't lacking strength they wouldn't die and they would be with him and he wouldn't be alone, just by thinking about that made him angry enough to kill someone.

He was clinching his fists so hard that they started bleeding but that didn't stop him from hitting his fist on the ground to release his anger. Although he kept hitting the ground his anger didn't seem to be subsiding at all instead it kept raising. He noticed that so he screamed at the top of his voice to unleash his anger since it was the only way he could think of to calm himself however instead of unleashing his anger he unleashed something else that made the ground start shaking all around him.

-

To be continued...


	11. Friend or Foe

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, I hope that you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing everyone, ENJOY!! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven

-

It was a quiet day with a nice warm weather when a scream shot high through the air slicing the quiet lovely day which made the birds stop singing and fly away from the place where the heroes who once fought to defend Konoha from the other shinobi nations and died protecting their village carved names' in stone.

Kakashi was on his knees clinching his fists so hard that blood started dripping from them, he was gritting his teeth so hard that if someone were to see him he would say that he was suffering from unbearable pain. Finally, giving in to the pain he let out a shout.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked with watching eyes as to locate the voice source.

"Yeah, it looked so much like Kakashi-sensei's voice," said Sakura worriedly while a frown was creeping in her face.

"I guess, anyway let's hurry," said Naruto while increasing his speed. Sakura and Naruto were heading towards the memorial hoping that they would find the injured copy ninja.

Tsunade and her apprentice were heading to the memorial jumping from rooftop to another when they also heard the voice of someone they knew so they increased their pace rushing towards the source of the screaming.

"So that's what you meant by 'not another Hatake' right Tsunade-sama?" asked the poison expert while jumping to another roof.

"Yeah, that's why the Hatake blood line is like a forbidden technique," said the blonde Hokage disappointingly "Although it would be useful for the village if it wasn't," she added.

Kakashi was at his limit. His fatal injuries were taking a total tool on him, not to mention his anger that made him activate his blood line without noticing. It was draining his chakra -not like he had enough chakra to walk or stand still on his own- and that would kill him however because of the blood line that gave him unlimited chakra for a short period of time, he stood on his feet just in time when Sakura and Naruto had arrived.

Naruto and Sakura finally reached their destination and were able to witness Kakashi activating his blood line. They were both horrified from the scene that was displayed before them.

Their beloved sensei was dripping blood from his past injuries that he received from the encounter with Itachi which wasn't long.

Sakura couldn't handle watching another one of her teammates like this, she had seen sasuke before when Orochimaru gave him the curse mark and saw how terrible it was when he activated it.

Naruto being loud as ever started yelling at his sensei ignoring the fact that he had changed "KAKASHI-SENSEI do you know how much did it take us to find you!! why did you escape from the hospital!" he began asking at the top of his voice then he lowered his voice when he noticed the same change that he saw before. A sweat drop made its way down his cheek and a concerned look mixed with fear was visible in his features.

"K-Kakashi-sensei a-are you alright? Do you know who I am?" he asked hesitantly and the only thing he got was a stare from Kakashi's lifeless eyes and a complete silent. He swallowed his saliva hard and prepared himself for any attack due to his experience from fighting his sensei in this state.

"No, I don't know you," his cold tone sliced through the silent air creating an unbearable atmosphere. Sakura couldn't but let a tear fall down her cheeks, she didn't want to lose her sensei, she already lost one of her teammates and friends so she tried asking him another question clinging to hope that he is still the same lazy laid back sensei "Kakashi-sensei don't you remember? We are your students your friends and comrades," she asked while trying to force a smile.

"I don't have any friends, they are all dead," his lifeless answer shot right through their hearts and feelings. They had never imagined that their once carefree sensei would talk like a cold murderer.

Naruto couldn't believe that this is their sensei. His anger started rising high enough for one of the kyuupi tails to appear "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, DAMMIT, SNAP OUT OF THIS!" he shouted while rushing towards the copy ninja.

The blonde shinobi clinched his fist that was enveloped with the kyuupi's chakra and aimed his fist to hit Kakashi's face however his attempt at hitting him failed. Kakashi dodged naruto's fist successfully but suddenly the red chakra moved on its own and barely scratched the copy ninja's face leaving three bleeding marks like claws marks.

The furious jinchuuriki backed from the former Anbu captain and yelled "If you don't regain your sanity and snap out of your stupid thoughts then I'll be forcing it into your mind," he said while gritting his teeth.

The silver-haired Hatake narrowed his eyes as his murderous intention could be felt however he didn't move from where he was standing. Kakashi's attitude made naruto's blood boil, without even thinking Naruto charged at the newly activated blood line limit shinobi.

Kakashi grinned confidently at Naruto's predictable movements, he knew the blonde boy more than anyone else since he was his sensei. He pulled a hidden kunai from his bandages that are wrapped around his legs.

Naruto saw the kunai in his sensei's hand therefore he took a couple of shurikans from his pouch and threw them at the confident jounin using them as a decoy to catch Kakashi's attention so he would be able to attack him head on without being noticed.

Naruto knew that the infamous copy ninja would never fall for such an old trick but he had to give it a shot besides he was having a big problem which is fighting the demon inside of him because he didn't want to lose his control over himself and unleash the forth tail also, this was all what he could think of right now.

Kakashi dodged all the shurikans in swift movements, after dodging them all Naruto came from above him punching him right in the face and knocking him of his balance.

Naruto grinned happy that his decoy really worked but his grin faded when Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke _"Dammit a Kagi Bushin, should've known that,"_ he thought while frowning.

From behind Kakashi held his kunai up reaching Naruto's throat, he smirked "Is that all you've got, kid," then he sliced Naruto's throat however it was also Kagi Bushin. He smiled a big smile that could be seen even if he is wearing a mask.

Sakura seeing him smile like that made her body shiver. She wondered what could possibly make him smile like that for god sake he had just hit a Kagi Bushin any other shinobi would've been cursing and trembling from fear of being killed especially if the one that they were fighting with was the kyuupi carrier himself.

Her eyes caught him making some seals in a very high speed, she could barely see his hands touching in order to make the seal. Then she heard him saying _"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu," _and aiming at some bushes.

The bushes were burning but something behind them cleared the fire and the smoke. It was Naruto, he had the Tajuu Kagi Bushin and the rassengan preformed and he was heading at Kakashi with one of his Kagi Bushins while the others were surrounding the former ANBU captain and attacking him.

Kakashi was surrounded with a huge number of Kagi Bushins. He kept destroying them one by one but he noticed Naruto coming at him with his Rassengan so he finally decided to become serious. Kakashi held his kunai tight and made the Chidori hand signs quick.

White chakra started surrounding him from every angle, his kunai was like a replication of lighting. It became like a sword of lighting and in the other hand was the original chidori. He shouted "RAIKIRI!" then destroyed all the Kagi Bushins in one swift attack leaving only him, Naruto and his Kagi Bushin. The sword of lighting disappeared and he only had his Raikiri in his hand.

When the two attacks were about to touch they were both stopped because the two of them felt the ground under their feet tremble violently.

Naruto assumed that it was an earthquake however his assumption was incorrect. He turned his head just to see Sakura hitting the ground even harder making the ground underneath them crack open "STOP IT YOU TOO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted at both men.

Kakashi looked at her dully "Why should I ?" he said calmly in a dark tone but before she could answer they all heard running foot steps. Tsunade and her apprentice came and stood next to Sakura looking at the two shinobi who were about to kill each other. Shizune was terrified from the sight that was in front of her, she had never got to see Naruto fighting using the kyuupi's chakra moreover she had never seen Kakashi like this before.

Tsunade sighed and locked gaze with dully looking shinobi before her, she frowned then took a deep breath "NARUTO! Calm down and stop using the kyuupi's chakra," she said. Before Naruto could object "NOW!!" she said strictly. Then stared at the copy ninja in front of her "As for you Kakashi," she took from her apprentice a small piece of paper written on it "seal" and with an unexpected move she disappeared and appeared right in front of Kakashi.

She placed the seal paper on his forehead and backed away from him waiting for his reaction. The seal done its work and calmed Kakashi by sucking his chakra. His eyes returned back to normal and he collapsed on his knees breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. He looked up only to see his students staring at him and the blonde hokage sighing loudly, he felt that he had done something really bad but couldn't remember so he kept his gaze on the ground under him.

-

To be continued..


	12. Truth

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**Thanks for the reviews guys they meant a lot to me and I truly tried to make this chapter as long as I could so now it's your turn, don't forget to review. ENJOY! (R&R)**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter twelve

-

Kakashi was so exhausted to stand on his feet so he settled on staying on the ground, his head was bent so he wouldn't be facing anyone, he thought that looking at anyone right now is a big problem since they were all staring at him like he was some kind of stranger or a _monster _and what made things worse that he didn't know what he had done but he was sure from the stares that he was collecting that it was a bad thing a_ really_ bad thing whatever it was.

And what made the situation even more worse than it already had been, he couldn't quite figure out why was he so exhausted like this of course he took in consideration his fight against Itachi as he remembered, actually he couldn't remember the details, all what he can really remember were bright white chakra and extreme power surging through his veins other than that his memories of his fight against him was blurry and no matter how hard he tried to remember the exact details it was always the same result that he gets every time: _blurry and nothingness. _

The copy ninja had almost forgotten about the problem at hand which is facing the people in front of him without knowing what wrong had he done, he hated to be in this kind of situation not knowing the details of a problem especially if it was _his _problem. He sighed audibly and high enough for the others to hear and then tried to move and stand on his feet however he ended up shifting his legs a little into a more comfortable sitting position.

The silver-haired jounin felt Naruto and Sakura tensing and readying themselves to fight. He could've feel Sakura collecting her chakra and he assumed that she is going to throw a punch that is full of chakra at him as he guessed.

On the other hand he sensed a disturbing chakra building inside Naruto it was the kyuupi's chakra. He tensed and felt a little disgust at the sensation that he was feeling, it really wasn't in his hands to feel disgust at the kyuupi's chakra's presence not after his sensei had sacrificed his life to seal this unlimited chakra monster inside of Naruto but then he felt at ease again as he remembered that Naruto is now the one who is controlling this hideous monster.

He felt proud that Naruto became strong enough to control it at least until three tails. He chuckled softly when he thought of Naruto a mere boy who is only still a teenage ordering a legendary monster full of secrets and unlimited chakra into giving it to him.

Naruto and Sakura tensed up when they saw their sensei move and they were confused that their sensei had just chuckled a little and _softly_, they couldn't believe the sight that was played in front of them could this be the same person who had just talked to them as coldly and darkly as ever.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's so funny, why is Kakashi-sensei chuckling, did we do anything funny?" Naruto whispered as it was clearly that Naruto is confused. He had sweat drops all over his face from the fight that went between him and the infamous copy ninja. He swallowed hard and turned his face to look for an answer for his question.

"Seriously Naruto, how should I know why in the world is he chuckling?" she said as she was about to hit him on his head for asking such a stupid question but she stopped immediately when she heard another sigh coming from Kakashi.

"Dammit, I can't tell if he is really back to his former old self or--" Sakura was cut of by Naruto who completed what she was saying "Or is he just toying with us," he said hesitantly, they were afraid that he hadn't regain his sanity yet and afraid that they might have to fight with again.

After closing her eyes for along time finally, Tsunade interrupted both sides' thoughts with an "Ehem".

Naruto was almost out of his skin and was going to yell at the blonde Hokage telling her that she was going to give him a heart attack but he was shushed by Sakura, she looked at him seriously in the eye telling him that it wasn't really the best time to yell and say nonsense things so he kept quiet afraid from the furious power of the pink-haired shinobi.

Kakashi lifted his head slowly to look at the Godaime however he tried to avoid looking at her in the eye but he couldn't keep his curious self from looking at her straight in the eye. He used to read people's minds by just locking gazes with them to try and figure out what is in their minds by their reactions.

Unfortunately he found a clear frown and a killer gaze. He thought that he was going to get a quite fearsome scolding for what ever he had done which still he couldn't figure what it was. However he had a little hint of what ever this thing that he had done.

He thought that it must be related to the state and the chakra exhaustion that he was feeling right now not to mention the new three deep scratches on his face. He tried to remember anything that had happened today but the only thing he could recall was that he had escaped from the hospital during the night other than that it was the same bright white chakra and the same sensation of power surging through him.

Tsunade cleared her throat and then spoke directing the talk to the sitting shinobi "Kakashi,you are _now _to come to my office," she said strictly.

Kakashi looked at her with a look of astonishment drown on his face _"Guess the_ _scolding is going to be today," _he thought. He tried to come up with some sort of excuse to tell her such as "I'm so tired and I need to sleep or I need to go somewhere important". When he tried to object he received a furious gaze from the slug sannin so he sighed loudly and saw her motioning to Sakura and Naruto.

Tsunade motioned to Sakura and Naruto to help the silver-haired copy cat in standing up and making his way to her office then she left them and headed to her office. They both nodded and made their way cautiously to the sitting Hatake.

"What's wrong with you two? I'm not going to hurt you," Kakashi said while chuckling softly and rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto and Sakura tensed up at first when they heard the man before them talking however all the tension that they once felt had vanished when they heard their sensei's old self speaking and not the cold scary him.

Naruto grinned happily and said "We know that Kakashi-sensei but you kind of--" Naruto was hit on the head by Sakura's monstrous strength "Owww why did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Shut up Naruto," the pink haired medic said then turned to face the confused man before her "Ah, don't worry about him sensei -**glares at Naruto-** you just weren't your self lately that's all," she smiled at him trying to make it like there was really nothing and to comfort him.

Kakashi smiled at them and accepted their answer for now, he knew that his questions will be answered sooner or later however he knew that it's going to be _sooner_.

"Oh, okay however how could I not be myself, " Kakashi mumbled the last words while rubbing his chin in deep thoughts and serious look on his face.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him questioningly "Umm...K-Kakashi-sensei, is there something bothering you?" asked Sakura a little hesitant looking at him with her shiny emerald eyes.

Kakashi looked up at her after his thoughts had been interrupted and saw her and Naruto's confusion. Ha waved his hands in front of him trying to dismiss the confusion while laughing nervously.

"N-No nothing in bothering me, everything is good," he said nervously.

"Okay then, we better get going to Tsunade-sama's office before she gets really angry," stated the pink-haired medic.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief then tried to stand on his feet but he stumbled and almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for Naruto helping him "Easy there Kakashi-sensei, you are still injured, you know," said the blonde boy while trying to stabilize his sensei.

The silver-haired ninja allowed his student to support him while making his way to the furious blonde sannin. _"I can't believe how Naruto had grown up, I remember that I was the one who always helped him in standing and look at me now, he is the one who is helping me...oh, well I guess that people change," _then he sighed.

When they entered into the hokage's office, Tsunade was placing her hands under her chin and was looking at them in the eyes. Her look sent chills through Naruto and Sakura and they both swallowed hard while all what Kakashi had done was just shrug. He had gotten pretty used to her scary look along time ago.

Every time she called him to her office he was late as usual and she would always give him this deadly look so he just looked at her dully.

"Naruto, Sakura, Shizune would you leave us alone," the blonde Hokage oredered strictly.

Sakura and Shizune complied however Naruto didn't, as always he had to object " W-what! No way granny, I want to know what had happened to Kakashi-sensei as well!" he said while folding his arms and turning his face away from her.

Tsunade sighed loudly, she didn't have time to start a fight with the stubborn jinchuuriki, luckily she was saved from the pain of starting one.

Sakura pulled Naruto from his ear while yelling at him "BAKA! She is the Hokage so do what you are ordered,"

"But I want to know what had happened to him," Naruto pleaded the furious pink-haired medic in hope to let go of his ear.

"I want to know what happened to him as well but she told us to leave them alone," she replied as a matter of fact.

"B-but but--" Naruto tried to come up with an excuse but he couldn't think of any after all Kakashi is the master of the excuses and no one can come up with one so easily and fast like he did.

"No buts Naruto so get moving already," Sakura told him strictly.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted to no one in specific.

"WHAT NARUTO? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sakura was starting to lose her tempers. She didn't want to get scolded thanks to her blonde friend from her shisho.

"What about Kakashi-sensei, I can't just leave him, as you can see he is barely on his feet," said Naruto as a matter of fact while closing his eyes.

Sakura stopped and thought about it for a minute then she looked at her sensei and saw him smiling at her –at least that what she thought he was doing since he is wearing a mask and couldn't exactly see if he was smiling or not–then she looked at the Godaime who looked like she was losing her patience.

She smiled nervously then she heard her sensei talking, "That's okay Naruto, I'm fine I can stand on my own, thanks for the help," Kakashi gave him a smile and a wink which made Naruto glare at him.

Naruto wanted to hear his conversation with the granny but his sensei spoiled his chance. Now thanks to his sensei he doesn't have a reason to stay anymore which made him really angry at him. The blonde boy made a mental note to go after his sensei and force him to tell him everything cause it was obviously clear that the infamous copy ninja didn't want neither him or Sakura to know anything about this or maybe to _absolutely _have nothing to do with this.

Naruto was about to object at his sensei's confirmation about being fine however before he opened his mouth to say anything, he received a really scary glare from Tsunade which told him that "One more word and I'll have you do for a _year_ D-rank missions" which made him stop from saying anything and starting to feel depressed and defeated.

Suddenly a great idea – like he thought it was – crossed his mind and it made him grin widely so he complied to what he was told to do and left the room because he had a great idea that will enable him to hear everything.

_Out of the room_

"Umm...Sakura-chan I have to go now, there is a place that I need to go to," Naruto said while smirking at the pink-haired medic.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked him while eying him suspiciously. She knew her friend well enough to know that he was planning something besides he wouldn't leave this place until he knew everything unless he had something in his mind.

Naruto tried to avoid the question by telling her "Wow look at the time!" but that didn't work. He frowned nervously thinking about a way he could manage to convince the pink-haired shinobi into leaving him alone but couldn't.

He sighed while closing his eyes then opened them and looked at Sakura seriously.

"Sakura-chan, I want to know what had happened to Kakashi-sensei and I have a great idea that will help me do so," he said determinately.

Sakura became serious as well "Me too, Naruto so what's your idea cause I want to know too,"

Naruto's face turned into a happy and cheerful grin "Alright then, all we have to do is, use our chakra control and walk on the building's wall from outside but you shouldn't forget about disguising your chakra or we will be discovered," he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Do you call that a great idea?" Sakura said disbelievingly.

"Well do you have a better one Sakura-chan?" smirked Naruto.

"No," she said in defeat bowing her head down, she hated to admit it but she really didn't have any good ideas so she had to agree.

Sakura sweat dropped and sighed at the what so called a great idea but she agreed with him. They both went outside and started climbing the wall, they finally reached the Hokage's window while hiding their chakra as much as they could so they wouldn't be discovered.

They took a peek to conform that they were at the right window and steadied themselves so they wouldn't fall down or slip. They kept quiet in order to hear everything clearly.

-

To be continued...


	13. How?

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**I'm sorry for being late but lately the Internet was messed up so I was without an one for a whole three weeks anyway I hope u like this one, Enjoy!!**

**THX A LOT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED !! (R&R)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter thirteen

-

Tsunade sighed and placed her hands under her chin. She closed her eyes trying to think of a way to tell the silver-haired shinobi who was standing in front of her that he had a blood line limit, besides the fact that she herself didn't know a lot about this blood line because no one actually had the chance to study it.

Tsunade only had heard about it from a couple of shinobi that were in the same squad in which his father Hatake Sakumo was but she all what she really did back then was shrugging it of, because the ninjas who talked about it were like insane and no one believed them.

However now after seeing it with her own eyes and thinking about it, she found that it did make sense, the son had become like the father. She glanced at the ninja in front of her then closed her eyes.

The blonde hokage still had to tell him because sooner or later he'll find out and honestly she preferred the sooner so he would be able to find a way to control himself before he hurts anyone especially his students.

Tsunade knew how it would affect him if he was to hurt any of them. It would destroy him to know that he had failed them. The Godaime brought her mind to think about the matter that was at her hands.

She was thinking about his reaction at hearing this and how will he express his surprise or his anger at his father for not telling him this.

She calculated the odds of his reaction and found that he'll most likely be angry. Of course that will make him activate his blood line and who knows what he will do since he still can't control himself yet.

The legendary sannin sighed again loudly and that made the copy ninja a little nervous. Kakashi was thinking of what could make the furious legendary sannin think a lot.

He knew that her apprentice shizune had a heck of a time just to get her to think or do her job. Also he could feel her tensed and he never thought that talking to him would make her so tensed up like that.

_Outside the building_

"Dammit, when will they start talking? Don't tell me that they are going to speak with their eyes?" Naruto said annoyed then his eyes widened and looked at Sakura "Sakura-chan, could they be talking with their eyes?" asked Naruto worriedly.

The blonde boy was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hear anything, if they were really talking using their eyes since he didn't understand that language.

"God Naruto, there is no such thing as talking with eyes besides if you don't stop whining they'll know that we are spying on them so _shut it,_" Sakura slapped her forehead at the dumbness of her friend. Then her face flushed a little when she thought about what she had said earlier.

She didn't actually like the sound of the word _spying _at all especially that the persons that they are spying on were her _shisho _and her _sensei._

She felt a little unease of what she was doing _"AHHH, SHISHO IS GOING TO KILL ME IF SHE WERE TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!" _inner Sakura yelled while pulling her hair.

But after thinking about it, the pink-haired medic settled on that it was for a noble reason which was trying to help their sensei.

She heard Naruto telling her to pay attention cause it seemed that the Godaime has finally started talking.

_In the hokage's office_

The blonde hokage finally, opened her eyes and her mouth to talk but she stopped then bit her lower lip in frustration. She knew that she had to tell him so she sighed on last time.

"First of all, Kakashi why did you_ runaway_ from the hospital? Do you have any idea about how much trouble you caused us?" the blonde Hokage asked him in a bitter tone while glaring at him.

"Well, first of all because I _hate_ hospitals as for causing you trouble, I'm sorry," Kakashi said while giving her one of his usual smiles.

Tsunade looked at him straight in the eye then shrugged what he had told her and got through to the point.

"Kakashi, you do realize that I wouldn't ask Naruto or Sakura to leave if there wasn't anything real serious, right?" she asked in a serious tone which earned her a nod to continue.

"OK, now, first did you feel anything strange or an enormous power surging through you lately?"

Kakashi was in a deep thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to describe what he had been going through lately. "Now that you mentioned it, I felt a great amount of power when I got angry while fighting with Itachi however after that I don't seem to remember anything,"

"So it is true," Tsunade mumbled under her breath which made her receive a questioning look from the copy ninja. She waved her hand in front of her to dismiss his look from her and started again.

"Look Kakashi, I don't know how to tell you this but you have to know," she looked at him as to get the permission to continue and when she received nothing, she took it as a 'Go on' sign.

"After reading the mission's report that Asuma gave me and after seeing you at the memorial stone today" the legendary sannin kept quiet for a couple of minutes.

"so?" Kakashi gave her a look of confusion and waved his hand in front of her as to tell her to 'Keep going, I'm listening' wave which earned him a serious look.

"Kakashi, there is something in your blood," she said coldly.

"Is it a disease?" he asked with a lazy tone.

"No it's not a disease," she replied.

"Well...is it curable/"

"I'm afraid that I can't cure it Kakashi in fact, it can't be cured," Tsunade said as a matter of fact.

Kakashi sighed then turned to leave the office but was stopped by Tsunade calling him to face her. "Kakashi wait, it's not a bad thing that needs to be cured actually it's something that will make you stronger," a grin made its way to the short-tempered Hokage's face.

"You have a blood line limit," Tsunade stated.

_Out side the room_

"WHAT!!" Naruto was shocked to hear that which made him yell so loud that made him lose his concentrate and fall down but thanks to Sakura she was able to catch him and prevent him from falling.

Sakura was as astonished as her loud-mouth friend, she didn't see that coming actually of all the things that she was reading about the blood lines, she didn't even read anything about a "Hatake blood line".

Naruto regained his balance "Sakura-chan, tell me is it true?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes waiting for her answer.

"I-I don't know Naruto, I have never heard or read about that," the pink-haired girl said while looking at Naruto.

"Well, that's great," Naruto's features absolutely changed from complete astonishment into a wide grin which earned him a confused look from the pink-haired medic.

"Sakura-chan that means that Kakashi-sensei is a lot stronger now," Naruto explained with determined eyes that are thirst for power "But how come Kakashi-sensei never told us about it?"

"Well, maybe he didn't know about that," Sakura said while taking a peek at her sensei. She saw his eyes wide open which only ment that her assumption was true, _he didn't know anything about it_.

Naruto and Sakura agreed to leave the blood line limit for later to think about and decided to return to what they were doing which is _spying._

_Back to the hokage's office_

The copy ninja's eyes widened at hearing that. Of all things he didn't expect that coming. He stood still in his place without moving, he had never heard about a _Hatake's_ blood line limit and certainly his father didn't even opened that subject with him.

And what made him feel even more annoyed that he didn't even feel a bit of irritation or annoyance at his father for not telling him this. After all he was his son, how could he hide such thing from him, it wasn't fear. If he only had known about it before. Obito or Rin could've been alive because he would've aimed for activating it sooner.

Tsunade had readied herself just in case he decided to go crazy. She opened the drawer slowly and held the seal paper with the tips of her fingers so she wouldn't draw any attention.

"Are you sure?" he asked calmly which made the blonde hokage more nervous, she wasn't expecting him to be so calm like this after hearing this, if she were to tell Naruto that he had a blood line limit he would be jumping all over the place laughing and he would tell everyone that he knows, well...this is Kakashi after all, an emotionless calm shinobi.

She sighed "Well...by the appearance of it, yes I'm sure,"

"Oh, ok then I probably should go now," the copy ninja said while turning away to leave.

"Where are you going Kakashi?" Tsunade asked like there was something she needed to tell him before he leaves.

"I need to sort things out besides I think I should start learning how to use the blood line," Kakashi answered while his back is facing the hokage and waving his hand.

"Fine but I think that there is someone here who wants to tell you something," the blonde sannin smirked at the now tensed figure in front of her.

"Come out," Tsunade said while motioning her hand at the dark corner in her office.

Kakashi was surprised at hearing this he looked at where the blonde woman had motioned her hand and was getting nervous by every second passing. How couldn't he sense that there was another person in this room, as a matter of fact he didn't even notice a presence of another person beside the two little shinobis out side the office.

The silver-haired ninja thought that he was getting old for this job until he heard the voice of a familiar person.

"You know Tsunade, there is two little brats that are out side the window," he said while smirking.

"I already know that _Jiraiya,_" Tsunade said his name bitterly.

_"Oh god no, we have been caught,"_ S_akura said while looking at Naruto who was sweating a lot at hearing that. He was afraid that the old hag will punish him for spying at their conversation by making him do D-rank missions for eternity._

_When Naruto heard the voice of Jiraiya, he got angry and jumped through the window and Sakura followed him to stop her reckless friend from doing something stupid or worst, from embarrassing himself._

-

To be continued...


	14. Control

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**I hope that u'll like this chapter and THX to everyone who had reviewed, ENJOY!(R&R) **

**A/N: I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter fourteen

-

"Yo!" Jiraiya raised his hand as to greet the copy ninja which only got him a blank expression from the silver-haired shinobi.

"Ah! No respect at all, this new generation doesn't have any manners at all," Jiraiya said then sighed loudly and stepped out of the dark corner in the office, his arms were folded and his eyes were looking right into Kakashi's.

"Is this the way your father told you to act when someone older than you greets you?" when Kakashi heard that, he was about to say something but was rudely interrupted.

Naruto broke into the office and landed in the middle of the room. The blonde boy wasn't the only one who entered the room actually he was followed by a furious pink-haired medic.

When Sakura caught up to Naruto, the first thing she did was hit him on the head and yell at him like there was no tomorrow.

"NARUTO!! YOU BAKA!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU BLEW OUT OUR CHANCE TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH KAKASHI SENSEI!" the pink-haired kunoichi shouted.

Sakura was so furious, she just wanted to finish Naruto off before he does anything stupid again however she remembered what her sensei told her about "control your temper" stuff. She tried to do that but honestly she failed miserably, it was so hard when there was a certain loud-mouth shinobi who _is_ her friend doing unimaginable things.

Suddenly Sakura stopped shouting and looked up only to see surprised faces looking at her and at Naruto so she let go of the blonde shinobi who was being strangled.

Sakura sweat dropped and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of her head trying to think of an excuse to get out of this embarrassing situation.

She didn't want to tell her shisho that she and Naruto were spying on them because that will put her in a very big problem but she still needed to come up with a good excuse to explain what they were doing outside her window.

Before Sakura could say anything, the number one unpredictable ninja started yelling at both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Sakura sighed a relief sigh and thought that sometimes Naruto is really a big help even without him knowing what he is doing.

"Ero-sennin! What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto asked then averted his gaze to the startled looking hokage "What is Ero-sennin doing here Granny?"

Tsunade slapped her forehead and before she or Jiraiya were about to open their mouths, they were cut off by the same person who asked them a question.

"Why does Ero-sennin get to listen to your conversation while we aren't allowed to _even_ stay in _this_ room?" Naruto folded his arms and turned his face away from them.

"It's not like you didn't hear anything we said, right Naruto?" the slug princess smirked at the now nervous shinobi in front of her.

"Um...it...it's--it's not w-what you think..." Naruto tried to come up with an excuse but he found none.

Kakashi took this commotion that Sakura and Naruto created when they broke into the office as a chance to run away from this place to a place where he could clear his mind and train if possible.

When he was about to sneak out of the room, Jiraiya noticed his attempt in trying to escape, he smirked to himself and decided to make a little fuss.

So he asked the silver-haired jounin, if he had noticed his presence when he was standing at the office's dark corner.

That simple question caught everyone off guard even Tsunade because she didn't seem to notice that the loving to escape shinobi was trying _again _to run away and all that is thanks to her argument with Naruto so she sent him a glare that made the blonde boy shiver from fear.

Naruto knew that there was a punishment waiting for him which will probably consist of all different kinds of D-rank missions and the most lame missions ever. He tried to stop the shiver that was claiming his body but he simply couldn't however hearing Jiraiya asking Kakashi diverted him from his shivers.

Everyone looked at the former Anbu captain waiting for his answer. Kakashi sighed loudly as if to say "I can't get out of this one" so he decided to answer them.

"No I didn't know that you were listening to our conversation," Kakashi stated as a matter of fact. The silver-haired jounin could've sworn that he saw the hermit sannin smirks at him which confirmed his suspicious.

Jiraiya didn't want to let him go and that only means that whatever he has to tell him, will be told in front of everyone so there will be no secrets.

Kakashi cursed his bad luck, he thought that he could leave without anyone noticing him but he wasn't dealing with a normal shinobi that could easily be fooled. As a matter of fact he was dealing with the legendary sannins.

He sighed then made his way back into the room with a look of defeat on his face but that was soon changed when he heard Sakura's question.

"Is what we heard, true? About the blood line limit?" Sakura suddenly asked gaining everyone's stares.

"Yes it's true," the blonde Hokage said with closed eyes.

"Well...if it _is_ true, then how come neither of us knew about it?" Naruto asked with an unmistakable grin.

Sakura agreed with Naruto and looked at her shisho with eyes full of desire to know. Tsunade sighed and averted her gaze to the broken window then she acted like she was thinking deeply while rubbing her chin. When she looked at them she looked like she was ready to talk now.

"To put it simply, Kakashi didn't know that while Jiraiya and I didn't believe that there was a Hatake blood line," she stated and that only earned her confused looks from Naruto and Sakura and even from the silver-haired shinobi.

Tsunade noted for Jiraiya to step in since he knew about this topic more than she did.

The three confused ninjas noticed the blonde Hokage noting to the toad sannin so they all turned their gazes towards him.

"Fine!" Jiraiya said referring to Tsunade that he will take everything under control then returned his stare at the three confused ninjas.

He didn't know where to start, there was just a lot of things to tell besides maybe it's not a good thing to tell Naruto and Sakura cause maybe just maybe Kakashi didn't want them to know anything or to have nothing to do with him after this unpredictable change but knowing that Naruto will do anything to know about his sensei's blood line then it's best to tell them now.

"First of all, how are you feeling Kakashi?" asked the white-haired sannin which earned him a glare from Tsunade that says "Get this over with _now_".

"I'm fine," Kakashi answered coldly with a blank expression which was nothing like him.

Naruto and Sakura looked at their sensei worriedly, they didn't know him like this before, it just felt like he has changed a lot since his confront with Itachi.

Jiraiya swallowed hard then thought of a way to formate his next sentence, he tried to choose his words wisely because if he said something wrong either Tsunade or Naruto or even Kakashi could beat the living daylight out of him.

He cleared his throat and started again.

"This question will be for the two of you, Naruto, Sakura, can you describe what you saw when you two saw Kakashi fighting lately," he said

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then it was sakura who spoke "Umm...yes , I remember that I saw white chakra all around Kakashi-sensei's body like it was protecting him or something not to mention that he had scary looking eyes," the pink-haired medic said while trying to remember.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto said earning the attention of the hermit sannin "What is it Naruto?"

"Does Kakashi-sensei's blood line has a side effect?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him with amazement, it was the first time they had ever heard the blonde loud-mouth shinobi ask this kind of question, this was so unlike him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Jiraiya asked confusingly.

"I mean that when he fought with Itachi, he was like a completely different person," Naruto said sadly.

When he was about to continue, Sakura interrupted him "He was like Naruto when he was using the four-tails power," Sakura explained.

"Yeah, exactly, even when me and Sakura-chan found him in the memorial stone, he just kept saying that he has no friends and that he doesn't know us and he even attacked us!" Naruto said the last words angrily, it hurt him to hear that coming out of his sensei and it hurt more when he remembered what happened between them.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard that, he couldn't believe that he did all that. He was just too shocked even to reply or apologize for what he had done, and all he did was stay silent. Naruto's words were like guns shooting him in his heart, it made him ache to hear that he attacked his students who became like _friends_ to him.

Jiraiya sighed then titled his head to the side "Jeez, how am I going to explain this to you?"

"Explain what! Didn't you hear what Naruto said? I ATTACKED THEM!" Kakashi shot angrily, narrowing his eyes at the hermit sannin in front of him.

"Calm down Kakashi," Tsunade interfered giving some space to the white-haired sannin in order to continue on whatever he's going to say.

"Listen now, first of all Kakashi you didn't attack them on purpose so don't go blaming yourself, ok?" Jiraiya began then took a deep breath "Second, whatever you said before also, it wasn't you who said them,"

Everyone in the room looked at him with confused looks written on their faces.

"Then who was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was simply his inner mind actions," when Jiraiya said that, Kakashi raised an eyebrow to him "My...inner mind you say,"

"Yes," the hermit sannin answered him confidently "Look Kakashi, since you didn't know anything about your blood line and your father didn't even tell you that you had one, I'll be telling you,"

All what Kakashi did was nod.

"Ok, when was the first time you had activated your blood line?"

"I think the last time I fought with Itachi," the silver-haired jounin answered.

"Ha, you see before only two days you activated it for the first time," Jiraiya said while pointing at Kakashi who raised an eyebrow to him "So...?"

"God, you've been born with it and it hasn't been used for...how old are you?"

"29," Kakashi answered him simply.

"For almost 29 years. So how did you expect it to be since you have a very powerful blood line that causes appearance changes to be, look your blood line now is completed and why, because it's been gaining power ever since you've been training and pushing yourself to your limit so now it's completed, and was suddenly activated which caused all the chakra to suddenly explode all at once and that caused your inner mind to react and take control over your body because you were in a extremely bad shape both mentally and physically, did you understand?" Jiraiya asked to make sure that they got the point.

Kakashi nodded slowly "So what can I do now? "

"All what you have to do is learn how to control it but don't worry, it should be easy now since you have unleashed _twice _all the suppressed chakra," the perverted sannin answered.

"Well...that sounds easy..however what kind of training should I be doing?" the copy ninja asked. He was curious to know what kind of training he'll have to endure but at the same time he was afraid to hear what Jiraiya is going to say.

"And here comes the fun part, don't worry cause I'll be training you," Jiraiya smirked.

Kakashi swallowed hard and laughed nervously, he knew that from the old man's dangerous smirk that whatever he was thinking about will not be pretty and he'll most certainly not like.

"WHAT!!" Naruto shouted in surprise but his shocked expression didn't last long in fact it soon exploded into a loud laugh that could be heard from over a mile "E-Ero-sennin y-you...HAHAH...w-will be...HAHAHA.. training K-Kakashi-sensei...t-this is almost like a dream come true...HAHAHA!"

"What's so funny about that Naruto?" the silver-haired copy ninja asked while shooting him a death glare.

Naruto stopped laughing and wiped his tears from his eyes "It's just I have never imagined _you _sensei being trained by Ero-sennin, cause you know, what will happen to the world if two perverted old men who loves Icha Icha paradise will do if they were to train together,"

"I'm _not_ old Naruto and don't worry _nothing_ will happen," Kakashi said trying to control his temper. He had warned Sakura before about her temper but now he knows why she can't control it. It's not because she has short tempers but it's because she has a friend that could make any person no matter how patient he is lose his temper.

"Yeah right," Naruto said then was about to leave but Jiraiya called out to him "If you don't believe your sensei then how about you and Sakura come and help me supervise his training?"

That caught both Naruto and Sakura off guard. Sakura looked at her shisho to see if it's fine or not and all that Tsunade did was, smile and nod while Naruto who was about to break into another hysterical laughter _again_ was stopped by a death glare from Kakashi so he stopped himself and tried to act like he is a grown up.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that," the blonde boy said then coughed a little like he is some kind of gentleman.

"That would be great," Sakura said with a smile.

-

To be continued...


	15. New Threat

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto (R&R)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter fifteen

-

Somewhere in the land of fire, sat one of the most evil ninjas in the great shinobi nations, his gaze alone could make any shinobi whatever his rank was, an ANBU or a jounin start trembling in fear at just looking at his abnormal eyes.

However his gaze was now more terrifying since the only body he really wished had tried to kill him and what made things worse that he had escaped.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have some news that might lighten up your day," one of his most loyal servants said with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Spit it out, Kabuto," Orochimaru was still furious from his encounter with sasuke which proved that he can no longer possess his body. Sasuke had shown the snake like eyes missing nin that he has surpassed him and that he has no need now for him to stay alive and that led him to try and kill him.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have found some interesting information about one of the best ninjas in Konoha, since my last visit there I've noticed some strange activities around Konoha's hospital so I did some investigations and found you another body, he might not be young but he is certainly strong and possess a very powerful blood line more over he has the _Sharingan_ that you've always wanted," that little detail piqued Orochimaru's curiosity.

"And who is this lucky _shinobi _?" Orochimaru hissed like a snake ready to attack it's prey without mercy.

"He is no other than Konoha's copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi," the four eyes man said while adjusting his eye glasses and smiling inwardly about being able to present his master another body.

"What are you talking about Kabuto, that Hatake brat doesn't have a blood line, I have known him since he was a kid," Orochimaru said eying the man before him.

"He is not a kid anymore Orochimaru-sama and actually it appeared that he has a blood line however it wasn't activated until recently and luckily he still can't control it so taking his body should be easy," Kabuto stated as a matter of fact but he still was polite so the snake sannin wouldn't try to kill him for being so impolite.

"You're really smart, then so be it he'll be my new container," Orochimaru's laugh echoed through the place freaking every living creature in his hideout. He was already plotting a way to get his hands on the silver-haired jounin, eager to test this blood line.

-

"Tell me again Sakura-chan, how long have we been waiting?" Naruto wondered.

"It's been three hours now," replied Sakura.

They have been both waiting for the two perverted ninjas who one of them happened to tell them to come to the training ground four at six o'clock and they complied and did what they were told but now they are regretting doing so.

They shouldn't have come this early since a certain perverted ninja was known to make them wait, and the other one was most likely late because as he claimed he was doing "researches" at Konoha's bathes.

Naruto started whining about how he didn't have the time to eat breakfast since he had woken up late and didn't have time to eat.

While Sakura on the other hand was looking as if she was going to kill someone, she was furious but then after she thought about it and after taking a deep breath. She calmed herself so she wouldn't beat two certain persons into a pulp.

"Stop whining _baka, _it's not like it's the first time Kakashi-sensei is late however I think that Jiraiya-sama isn't someone who should be late, right?" she asked while rubbing her chin thinking why would any of the legendary sannins be late, that was strange but then again he might have forgotten, she sweat dropped at the thought of him forgetting all about them and not coming.

"But-but Sakura-chan, I'm hungry, I can't help with the training if I'm hungry," Naruto whined while dreaming about eating ramen, _"Ramen I love you, I want to eat you," _Naruto thought. His saliva started trilling from his mouth which made Sakura sigh and roll her eyes at the scene that was playing in front of her.

"Yo,"

Sakura and Naruto both jumped at the familiar greeting and swore that they almost had a heart attack. They looked to see who it was to give him a piece of their minds but they were surprised to only find the white-haired sannin standing before them and giving them a nervous smile.

Jiraiya looked at the two confused ninjas before him then he noticed someone missing, K_akashi _the old sannin thought.

"Ero-sennin, where is Kakashi-sensei and WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Naruto asked while trying not to jump over the hermit sannin and beat him into a pulp.

_"Geez that Kakashi, can't he be on time for once in his life," _Jiraiya thought, "I have no idea," he answered honestly "Didn't I tell him to be on time yesterday?" he asked Naruto and Sakura.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto mumbled while folding his arms and turning away to face the training ground.

Ignoring Naruto's sarcastic comment, he looked at the pink-haired medic who was just as pissed as her blonde friend from his lateness but what could he do when this village has some extraordinary women to peek on.

This village was the land of opportunities to do his researches and to write his novel so he couldn't resist going to the baths first to take a quick peek but unfortunately time flies when you are enjoying yourself and that what had happened, he remembered.

Jiraiya was snapped back to reality when Sakura answered.

"Yes, you told us to come early and actually you made sure that Kakashi-sensei had heard you but here we are, waiting for him," Sakura sighed at the thought that he might keep them waiting and waiting and when he shows, he'll come up with one of the most lamest excuses ever.

_Mean while _

Kakashi was walking slowly not to the training grounds but to somewhere else and surprisingly he wasn't reading his porn book, actually he seemed more serious and sad than he used to be.

He slowly approached a huge old mansion which seemed to be empty. It was the Hatake's mansion, Kakashi opened the gates of the mansion and stepped inside a little unsure of wanting to enter his old home.

It brought to him so much sad memories and regretful moments which he once have pushed into the core of his mind so he wouldn't remember, however he couldn't forget them, they were too hard and sad to be easily forgotten.

He slowly made his way walking through the garden that was once beautiful and full of different kinds of flowers, he looked at it now and noticed how much did this once beautiful garden change, it was now a dry looking like tomb garden.

He shrugged the unpleasant sight from his mind and continued walking until he reached the door of his old house, he traced it with his bare fingers as memories shot through his mind, one of the most things that he really wished to forget was the death of his father.

How he felt when he saw his father's body lying unmoving on the floor in a lake of red liquid which was _blood, his_ _own_ _blood. _That memory alone made him shiver.

_"How could you father, how couldn't you tell me about the blood line, you have no idea how much of a help it would've been to the village and most importantly to my friends if you had told me," _Kakashi was already sinking in sorrow and regret as he thought how helpful he would've been if he had known about this blood line.

More sad memories were unlocking as he continued tracing the door and staring at it however that didn't last long, he quickly shrugged the sad memories off regaining his compose.

he cracked the door open and was about to enter the house but then he changed his mind as he remembered that he was more than enough late.

Sakura saw a glimpse of silver in the distance and quickly recognized it as the hair of the infamous copy ninja and before she was able to react she saw her blonde friend rushing towards the late jounin already shouting and yelling at him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Kakashi who was as always ignoring his yells and smiling at him.

"Why are you late kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while trying to control her temper so she wouldn't yell at him like Naruto or worse beat the living hell out of him and be the reason of sending him back to the hospital.

"I was lost on the road of life," he answered, rubbing the back of his head and smiling at his angry students.

"Can't you say the truth for once in your life?" Naruto commented at Kakashi's answer.

"It is the truth, see I was visiting my old house remembering my old forgotten memories so I was practically lost on the road of life," he said honestly with an eye crease which held too much pain and sorrow.

Naruto and Sakura were taken aback by his answer, for the first their sensei told them the truth the real truth of his lateness and didn't bother making up any excuses which left them both startled and what made Sakura more surprised is that the smile that he had given them was full of sadness and regret, she noticed.

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi's answer and more at the surprised looks on the two young ninjas who had a lot of things to learn about the life of a shinobi.

"So now that everyone is here, let's get started," Jiraiya declared.

"Yosh!!" Naruto raised his fist in the air while Sakura wore her gloves just in case there was some pounding.

"Okay first of all Kakashi I need you to warm up a little so go do 200 set ups and 200 push ups for each hand," Jiraiya said not paying attention for dull looks that the blonde loud-mouth shinobi was giving him.

200 push ups for each hand and not to mention the set ups were going to take too much time. He didn't agree to help in Kakashi's training only to watch, he agreed because he thought that will be some serious sparring seasons were going to take place and he wanted to spar with his sensei again.

"Ero-sennin, what about us? If there is no need for us then why did you ask us to come?" Naruto asked, a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll turn will come soon enough," the white-haired sannin said with obvious confident in his voice "You too Sakura," he gestured for the pink haired medic to be patient.

Kakashi did as he was told and finished warming up and noted to the hermit sannin to continue with this _training _of his but he only received another 200 push ups and set ups. _"Is this what the training is all about set ups and push ups, I could've done this myself," _he sighed then did as he was told.

Jiraiya saw the look of annoyance in Kakashi's eye as he looked at him but he only smirked and thought _"This is only the beginning," _

-

To be continued...


	16. A forbidden jutsu

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**A/N: sorry for the little things that appeared in the previous chapter and to tell you the truth I don't even know what they are or how did they appear anyway I hope that u'll like this chapter, ENJOY! (R&R)**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm looking for a beta-reader so if anyone is up to it please let me know!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter sixteen

-

Sakura saw the smirk that formed on the toad sannin and slightly wondered about it then she remembered what Jiraiya had told Naruto earlier about their turn will come soon. She took another glance at the white-haired man as if trying to read his thoughts.

The pink-haired medic stopped her attempt in trying to figure out what the hermit sannin had stored in his mind. She glanced at Naruto who was now lying on the grass fighting the sleep that was claiming him and was threatening his eyes to shut.

She sighed at the sight of the blonde shinobi that was once excited about this training, last time she checked on him, he was kicking with his foot some rocks that were lying peacefully on the ground but now he is fighting the sleep that overwhelmed him because of boredom.

It's been an hour since Jiraiya got the silver-haired jounin do some warm ups as he claims but she certainly had never seen a warm up that could take a full hour, now that was surprising. She even started wondering about the intentions of the perverted sannin.

Maybe his intentions weren't at first help Kakashi in his training, maybe he just wanted to make fun of them all, that thought made Sakura clinch her fists and frown slightly, however she shrugged that thought, he couldn't be doing that, he wouldn't to be more specific.

Sakura was starting to feel boredom taking over her until she was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud curse that was coming from the copy ninja.

"DAMIT Jiraiya, I can't take this anymore," Kakashi stopped doing the _warm ups _that he was supposed to be doing and started making his way to the white-haired man.

"Wha-what happened Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked feeling a bit sleepy after he was awoken, thanks to Kakashi's loud...curse.

Naruto looked to where Sakura had pointed for him. His lips started cracking up into a wide grin. Finally, his sensei had got bored from this silly training and was ready to do some real training.

"I had enough of this training. When you first said that you were going to train me, I expected a much more horrible training than this, all you've been telling me was do 200 push ups and set ups, what the hell, I can do them myself, I don't need any supervision if this was the training, so why don't you get to the point and get over with it!" Kakashi yelled trying to control himself from getting angry cause who knows what he will be doing if he were to activate his blood line.

Kakashi figured out from the past experiences he's been through with the blood line that if he got angry, he would completely lose control over himself and the worst part is he wouldn't be able to remember anything he had done while he is in that state.

Jiraiya stood and smirked at him "So you are sick of this already, I knew that you would be sooner or later, ok then let's get _you_ into the real training,"

Jiraiya approached Kakashi slowly in steady pace and with a flash he was standing right behind him. He quickly started forming a lot of seals then directed a hit to the back of the copy ninja's neck making him lose conscious and stumble to the ground.

Kakashi couldn't see Jiraiya move behind him and was certainly unable to block the hit that was coming from him (the sharingan was covered with his headband) and that ended him into falling on the ground with a loud thumb.

Naruto and Sakura watched in horror the scene that was playing before them. They couldn't believe what they saw, how could Jiraiya hit Kakashi and make him lose his consciousness. Their sensei won't wake up for sure until the next few hours, now how were they supposed to help in the training, their chance had been blown into aches and they'll have to wait until he regains his consciousness.

"ERO-SENNIN! Look at what you've done to Kakashi-sensei, now how can we even help or supervise at the stupid training!!" Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled at the perverted sannin who was busy doing something he couldn't recognize because he was giving them his back.

Jiraiya looked at him from over his shoulder and it was clear that he was smirking at him. He turned his face to them so they would guess what he was doing.

Sakura looked at him confusingly and muttered "A rope?" then glanced over Kakashi's body who was lying on the floor only to see that half of the rope was tied around his arms and legs.

"What are you doing Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by the white-haired man's actions.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm bounding Kakashi with this rope," Jiraiya said in a mocking tone while pointing at the rope at his hand. Naruto huffed angrily before realizing what he had been told.

"WHAT!!" the blonde shinobi yelled.

"Isntead of shouting, why don't you come and help me," Jiraiya turned his back to them and continued his work.

"What are you saying? Why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted again which earned him a loud sigh from the perverted sannin as to shut him up but unfortunately his attempt didn't work.

"Listen to me you two, when he wakes up, he will not be the same laid-back lazy person you used to know," Jiraiya stated.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

She didn't understand what did he mean by not being the same person they used to know, he couldn't possibly mean that he'll wake up to be that scary full of murderous intention guy. That would be terrible, last time they barely managed to fight him even if Naruto was using the nine-tailed fox's chakra, but thanks to the Godaime's arrival, they were able to stop him and return him to the way he was before.

Jiraiya sighed again then took a deep breath, this was sure going to take along time to explain and according to him, they didn't have much time to waste on explaining things.

"First, come and help me now and I'll tell you while you are tying him," Jiraiya motioned to them. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other confusingly but then complied and made their way to the hermit sannin and to the lying body of their sensei.

"OK so you want to know why I'm doing this," Jiraiya started and made the two ninjas stop "Well..just to make things clear, the first training I made him do was only supposed to make him angry so this way he would activate his blood line however I had never known that he had become so impatient so I used this jutsu to make him enter his own mind and fight with his inner mind to control his blood line but..."

"But what?" Sakura asked, her voice betraying her attempts to hide her Obvious concern. Even Naruto looked worried from what he was going to hear, he knew that it's something bad really bad and he wouldn't like to hear.

Jiraiya sighed and continued, his face now looking more firm and serious "But if he doesn't win the fight we'll have to kill him," he finished.

The shock expressions spread across the two shinobi's faces as they looked at the lying figure of their sensei.

_Inside Kakashi's mind_

The silver-haired jounin opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust his vision to the dim place that he was in, suddenly he snapped his eyes wide open, he didn't recognize this place and moreover he didn't recall being here in the first place, as he remembered he was supposed to be in the training grounds with the others.

Then he remembered being hit on the back of his neck however after that he didn't remember anything because everything turned into black.

He looked around him in attempt to identify his surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw that there was nothing around him nothing but darkness endless darkness, he looked under his feet but found also nothing however that couldn't be. If there was nothing under him then he would have fallen along time ago.

_"Dammit, what did Jiraiya do to me?" _he thought gritting his teeth but then remembered something important, he remembered seeing Jiraiya do a lot of hand seals quickly then hitting him, could this be a genjutsu that he was stuck in. he tried disabling the jutsu but that didn't work so he dismissed the idea of being it an illusionary technique.

He sighed at the loss of options he had and decided to check this place out. He started walking slowly as if there might be some traps or holes since he couldn't see anything but darkness.

Then he caught a glimpse of silver not too far from him. It wasn't clear so he slowly made his way to it as to verify what it was. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar figure standing before him and grinning at him.

_-_

_Out side of Kakashi's mind _

somewhere in the land of fire was siting the one who is responsible of assassinating the Uchiha clan and was with him the missing nin of the hidden mist village, Hoshikage Kisame.

"So Itachi-san how do you plan on repaying that copy cat for what he had done to you?" asked the looking like shark ninja curiously.

Itachi grinned at his friend, he was planing to repay his debt in the most painful way mentally and physically. He had been thinking all the time of the perfect way until he found what he was looking for, no one would interferer with his plan this time because no one would expect him doing this.

His plan was flawless and what made him even grin more that it was easy for him to do "Don't worry Kisame, I've got a plan to finish him off," he smirked then added "but of course not without having some entertainment first at his expense" he laughed evilly.

The sounds of their laughter could be heard and would make a fearless man tremble in fear and run to find a place to hide.

_-_

_Back to the training grounds_

Sakura stood unmoving, the disbelieve expressions not leaving her face. She couldn't believe that they have to kill the man who was their sensei, who they were with, with every mission they had done. She accepted Sasuke leaving her alone but there was still hope for him to return however if they were to kill Kakashi there'll be no return.

She was devastated but Naruto's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei will never lose," he said with a wide grin. Naruto's voice held confidence and that what made Sakura regain her old self, she shrugged all the death thoughts from her head and returned the smile to Naruto.

She looked at the legendary sannin once again "You haven't told us why are you tying him?" she asked.

"Yeah, well...because once the fight begins, everything that happens there will happen here as well although I'm not sure about this rope, I don't think that it will last long," Jiraiya muttered the last part while rubbing his chin.

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at the lying figure of their sensei. Silence enveloped the air around them which was so uncomfortable and made the pink-haired medic feel slightly unease until Sakura decided to break this uncomfortable silence with a question she has been wondering about all the time.

"Can I ask you a question?" she started and when Jiraiya noted to her to ask, she felt a little hesitant but she shrugged that feeling and started again "I've been wondering, how did you know all of this?"

"Huh? What do you mean by all of this?" the white-haired man asked clearly confused.

"I mean how did you know what will happen inside of Kakashi-sensei's mind or to be more specific how did you know about what to do in order for him to control his blood line?" she said in a professional tone.

"Good question...actually I knew what to do because I had known his father--"

" You mean Konoha's white fang?"Jiraiya was interrupted by a very hyperactive Naruto which was earned a glare and also a nod to make the blonde shinobi satisfied.

"Back to what I was saying, I saw him activating his blood line as well for the first time, he came to me for advice...the new generation sure doesn't know how to respect those who are older than them," Jiraiya spaced out remembering the old days when he was to be respected by other people and that only earned him a huff from Naruto as a sign for him to get back to what he was saying _first_.

Jiraiya coughed a little then continued "As I was saying, Sakumo came to me for help so I kept training him day and night but that didn't help him at all so we decided to develop a new jutsu which was classified as forbidden however the Sandaime refused to let him use it and decided that his blood line is to be like a forbidden technique as well,"

"So that's why Kakashi-sensei doesn't know about it," Naruto said while folding his arms and his eyes were very like Naruto's eyes when he was smiling but this time he was in deep thoughts.

"Now that you don't have anymore questions, you two should keep an eye on him if he was to move just in case," Jiraiya said while making his way to a near tree to sit on however before he left, he glanced at the two ninjas from over his shoulder "One more thing, don't ever let your guard down," he said firmly.

A look of seriousness was on his face which told both the pink-haired medic and the loud mouth blonde to be careful in this, there was no room for mistakes here or they'll die at the hands of their sensei without him knowing what he had done.

-

To be continued...


	17. Now or Never

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and many thanks to my new beta-reader DarkTaoAngel.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter seventeen

-

Both Naruto and Sakura looked slightly shaken by what the white-haired sannin had just told them; they didn't understand what he had meant by not dropping their guard down.

Really, what could an unconscious man possibly do? they both wondered as they glanced at the unconscious form of their sensei. He couldn't do anything, could he?

Naruto sat on the grass, not dropping his guard as he was instructed. He had a look on his face that said that he was in deep thought. The blonde shinobi had known the copy ninja for half of his life, not to mention that he had heard rumors about him before and, him being one of the strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf village, Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe that his sensei, the sharingan user, could now be in such a state.

That was too much for him; he barely enabled himself to believe that his sensei had a blood line that made him a blood-thirsty murderer if he doesn't control it. Moreover, he tried to kill them once; Naruto couldn't forget that at one time his sensei had tried to kill him and Sakura. That one thing he couldn't erase from his memory.

Every time he looked at the unconscious man before him, the same memory returned, like as if it was hunting him. It was like a nightmare to him, always afraid of having to fight with him again, afraid that he might kill the silver-haired jounin by mistake and then have to endure the guilt that he would feel if that happened.

A little sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he ruffled his hair with both of his hands then stumbled on the grass. He hated thinking about this kind of stuff because it only gave him a headache. He took a quick glance at Sakura who was sitting on the grass as well and trying to keep as alert as she could just in case anything happened.

He noticed that, although the pink haired medic was trying her best apart from being absentminded. She seemed to be little off course, and she looked like she was thinking of something really important; maybe about the same things he had been thinking about, he assumed.

Sakura was indeed thinking about what had happened earlier. Everything seemed to be a mess. The pink-haired kunoichi was confused from everything that had happened until now. Replaying the scenes in her mind over and over made her spine chill from the strange events that had occurred until that point.

Now, looking at the sky with half closed eyes, she took a deep breath in order to calm her mind and body from the strain that was placed upon her. She had to focus on the matter at hand right now and she would think about this later.

_-_

_In Kakashi's mind_

Kakashi stared at the form that was standing in front of him that happened to be smirking at him with wide eyes full of confusion. The figure before him just kept looking at the silver-haired jounin with a dull expression and an obvious smirk on his face.

Kakashi kept his gaze on the form that was in front of him, looking at him with clear confusion. The figure had silver-hair, wolf-like eyes, black teeth, black clothes, and pale white skin, and what made Kakashi feel more confused that the figure looked exactly like him other than the slight change of the appearance.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the figure before him simply, and the figure's smirk widened even more at the question.

"Isn't it obvious? And you call yourself a genius?" the figure said while rubbing the back of his head. His voice was hollow, empty, it sent chills through the copy ninja's spine.

The silver-haired jounin gritted his teeth at the reply he got; he should've expected this kind of answer. He mentally cursed himself for asking this question directly, because it made him now look like a hopeless child asking for the identity of this person and that was so unlike him. He should've made his voice a little more demanding, and most of all, he should've controlled his emotions so they wouldn't show in his voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you: I'm you!" He smirked as he saw the former Anbu captain's eyes open wide at hearing this.

What did he mean by he is him? That question alone made him squirm. Sure, he looked a lot like him, but still, he was the complete opposite of him except for the silver hair. He narrowed his eyes, clearly getting angry. He was frustrated and for the first time since Obito's death he was at lose of words.

Kakashi hated that a lot. He didn't like being manipulated by a person he didn't know and that person being an enemy made things worse. When Kakashi was about to say something suddenly the figure threw a kunai at him, which was barely dodged at the last minute.

The copy ninja held his shoulder since he couldn't completely avoid the kunai, so it had cut a little in his shoulder, making some drops of blood escape from his hand and fall on the so-called black ground.

He looked at the person who was now laughing at him with eyes full of hate and anger.

"What's the big idea?" he roared.

"Nothing, just testing my weak conscious mind." He smirked, and Kakashi looked at him as if he was some kind of crazy person. There was lust and thirst for blood in his eyes as he licked his lips Kakashi noticed.

"What do you want from me?" Kakashi asked while dropping his hand from his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"I told you, I want to test you," he answered simply.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the answer but he tried to keep his voice as emotionless as he could.

"What for?"

"If you are worthy enough of controlling me or not." the figure said while readying himself into a fighting stance. He didn't wait for a reply from the silver-haired jounin as he pulled his headband off to uncover the sharingan. Since Kakashi's sharingan was already uncovered, he pulled out a couple of shurikans, throwing them at Kakashi.

The copy ninja jumped to dodge the shurikans. However, when he landed and raised his head to look at the person who was _testing_ him, like he said, he didn't find him. Kakashi swallowed his saliva as he felt cold metal touching his throat, threatening to cut it.

"Is that all that you've got?" the figure said, then lept away from him. "I'll tell you my name since you are going to die at my hand. After all, it's only appropriate to know the name of the person who killed you. You can call me Hatashi; this is only a temporal name, since I am _you._"

Kakashi looked at him, narrowing his eyes, thinking of a way to defeat this guy who happened to be him. He knew that it'd be too much trouble trying to fight himself, despite the fact that he'd be able to anticipate every move and every strategy he'd think about.

_-_

_In the training grounds_

Sakura sat, hand supporting her chin, and let out a sigh of boredom. This training really sucked, she thought, then let out another sigh.

Suddenly she noticed one of the copy ninja's fingers slightly move. She kept looking at them until she confirmed what she saw. She glanced at Naruto and motioned to him to come closer.

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" the blonde shinobi asked curiously.

"Look! One of Kakashi-sensei's fingers moved," she said as she pointed at the silver-haired jounin. Before Naruto could see, Kakashi's hands started to move again, trying to cut the ropes to get free.

Jiraiya watched the scene and he smirked. _Now it begins! _he thought, then told the two ninjas not to kill the copy ninja or let him kill them. That alone made him receive questioning looks from them, but he shrugged them off and kept on watching.

Kakashi started ripping the ropes as Sakura and Naruto watched him in horror. They readied themselves into a fighting stance.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? A-are you okay?" the pink-haired medic asked, a little hesitant, and all she received was a death look from her sensei and a scary roar. She retreated a bit away from him to create a little distance between them.

"Well...I guess that means "no" " Naruto said. He was about to pull out a kunai in order to defend himself, but Sakura told him not to by reminding him of what the white-haired man had told them earlier.

Kakashi stared at them and then let out a hollow scream, and with that, white chakra started enveloping him. The blonde shinobi swallowed hard. He knew what the white chakra meant thanks to his previous experience with it, however he noticed something very important, and that was his sensei's eyes and hair.

He remembered that when this white chakra appeared, his hair and eyes' color changed, but this time nothing happened. He looked at Sakura, who nodded at him, which confirmed what he had thought. The pink-haired kunoichi had noticed that as well.

Before they could react, Kakashi pulled out several kunais and threw them at the two ninjas, who were successfully able to avoid them.

"Sakura-chan, we have to fight back or we'll end up dead," Naruto said quickly, gaining a nod from the pink-haired medic. She knew that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves unless they, too, attacked.

Naruto formed the seal of the Tajuu Kagi Bushin no jutsu, and a lot of Naruto clones appeared. They were about to attack when they heard the white-haired pervert calling for them.

"NARUTO, SAKURA! KILL KAKASHI WHEN HIS EYES CHANGE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto was shocked at hearing that, but he shrugged it off. He knew that his sensei would win the fight before his eyes changed, and that he would not give up.

_-_

_In Kakashi's mind_

The silver-haired jounin let out a sigh of frustration; he really hated fighting an opponent of this kind. However, he knew that he had no choice but to defeat him, and he wasn't going to let him win.

"I see that you were thinking...Then let's see what you came up with, shall we?" Hatashi made some quick seals. "Suiton Seiryuudan no jutsu!" Then a dragon of water appeared out of nowhere, filling the black ground with water and crushing everything in its way.

Kakashi managed to preform the necessary seals to get far from the water dragon at the last second. Hatashi smirked under his black mask. He knew that he'd use that jutsu out of all the jutsus that he knew.

_"This is going to be easy," _Hatashi said to himself while making another series of seals, then disappearing to appear behind the copy ninja.

Kakashi looked behind him, horror in his eyes, as he heard his opposite-self saying "Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" With that a huge ball of fire made it's way towards the silver-haired jounin, ready to burn him and turn him into nothing but ashes.

The former ANBU captain tried to block it with one he made, however, he didn't notice that Hatashi had cut his finger a little until blood came out, and made another series of seals while holding a summoning scroll by putting it on the ground. A number of dogs headed to Kakashi, holding him down and preventing him from moving by biting his shoulders and legs, making blood spill out.

This time the copy ninja knew that he couldn't save himself from this one, but he had to think of a way. He knew one thing for sure, which was: _he would not lose in this one_.

"Do you remember when you used this technique?" Hatashi moved closer to him as he was talking. "I'll help you: you used it when you fought with Zabuza."

As Kakashi thought about it, he realized that it'd been a long time since he'd thought about that precise mission, he did recall when he fought with Zabuza and when he used the summoning technique. But why was he talking about this? Suddenly his eyes widened as he guessed what the real purpose of this question was.

"So you figured it out, huh? However, this time no one will be here to save you." Hatashi's grin was obvious, even if he was wearing a mask. His grin was an evil one which held all the feelings of lust and thirst for blood. Hatashi was the complete opposite of Kakashi, not only in appearance, but also in personality.

He quickly made the seals of the Chidori, white chakra sparkling in his hand as the sound of the thousand birds roared loudly, sending chills to everything, even if it was solid.

Kakashi swallowed hard as he saw the white chakra in Hatashi's hand, ready to pierce him and take his life away. The feeling of defeat and frustration filled him as the feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. He had failed everyone _again,_ and most of all his students Naruto and Sakura. He hadn't even gotten the chance to apologize for attacking them and trying to kill them.

He felt lonely; no one was here with him to be told his final words. His sensei once told him not to die alone so you would see the faces of your precious and loved ones, to be able to to talk to them and hear their voices, to feel that there was someone who cared about you and would miss you, to be able to feel the feeling of comfort with them for the last and final time.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he prepared himself to receive the final blow.

Hatashi charged at him with the Chidori roaring and sparkling with chakra. He pierced it through Kakashi's abdomen, making him stumble a little from the power of the impact. The dogs that were holding Kakashi disappeared with a puff, which made the copy ninja fall on his knees then on his face, the spark of life slowly disappearing from his eyes, making them lifeless.

Hatashi's laugh echoed through the place as he started walking away from Kakashi's lifeless form.

_In the training grounds_

Naruto's clones were decreasing in number quickly as Kakashi destroyed every single one of them who dared to attack him. Finally, out of clones, Naruto breathed heavily. He had been using his clones a lot in order to fight his sensei.

Although Naruto was tired from using his chakra a lot, he smiled tiredly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win, not against his sensei. Still, he enjoyed fighting against him, even if he was unaware of what he was doing.

Sakura saw her blonde friend tired, so she decided that it was her time to step into the fight. She punched the ground with her monstrous strength, causing it to crack open.

Kakashi jumped to avoid falling into the crack and threw at Sakura a number of shurikans. Sakura quickly pulled her kunai out to stop the shurikans from hitting her.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened, which caught Sakura's attention. She looked at where he was looking. It was at their sensei, however, her eyes also widened in horror. His hair had changed into bright white, which meant that they didn't have much time, or, to be more specific, Kakashi didn't have much time left.

-

To be continued...


	18. Hope

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and by the way thanks for the cookie it really gave power to my brain, one more thing since I'm too into Bleach u might find some familiar shots from it, and thanks to my beta-reader DarkTaoAngel, Enjoy! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto **

**

* * *

**

Chapter eighteen

-

"Where am I ?" the silver-haired jounin asked. He noticed that he was lying on the ground. The ground wasn't black, it was actually covered in grass. It was his old training ground where he and his old teammates _used to_ train together.

He closed his eyes for a moment to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Last thing he remembered was fighting with this _Hatashi_ who had used the Chidori to try and kill him. He also remembered the taste of blood in his mouth before he collapsed from being pierced with Chidori.

He opened his eyes again and looked around him, to be sure it wasn't a dream; it wasn't. Then he tried to stand up, however, he couldn't. The moment he stood, he fell on the ground lying on his face. Next thing he saw was a face wearing goggles.

"Are you okay old man?" asked the boy who was kneeling in front of Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi kept staring at the boy who was now grinning widely at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; he was looking at his old teammate, Obito. His _dead _old teammate_._ He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to find a way to explain what he was seeing. It might be a genjutsu, he thought, so he tried to disable it, but he couldn't, so it was not a genjutsu.

Obito just stared at the silver-haired jounin confusingly. However his expression was soon changed into a smirk, as he saw his genius friend trying to disable what he thought was a genjutsu.

"You sure did lose your touch, Kakashi." The boy kept his smirk on his face as he stood and continued, "Don't bother, it's not a genjutsu, genius," he said as he stretched his arms and yawned a little.

Kakashi gave him a blank expression. "Well...if it's not a genjutsu then what is it?" He narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"You are as impatient as ever Kakashi," Obito commented, which earned him a glare from the former Anbu captain. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Obito only noted to the other side of the field as to tell him to take a look. Kakashi looked at where the goggle wearing boy noted and saw two figures approaching them. He recognized them immediately: one of them was his sensei, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash, while the other one was his other teammate, Rin.

"Hi Obito!" Rin exclaimed, then made her way to where he was standing, near Kakashi. She looked at Kakashi for a moment, her face flushing a little. "Hello, Kashi-kun," she said a bit shyly while trying to hide the blush that was threating to spread on her face.

Obito gritted his teeth at Rin's expression; he remembered that her first crush was Kakashi, though he couldn't even see why she had a crush on him even when they were dead. Very typical Rin, he thought. Obito sighed loudly as to bring his medic friend back to reality.

"Sorry Kashi-kun, I didn't mean to stare," she said shyly.

"Geez Rin, you really don't have to apologize to this teme," Obito remarked, which only earned him a punch from her on his head.

Kakashi looked at them, slightly confused from what had just happened between them. He remembered that Rin would always hit Obito if he were to say anything bad about him, but it'd been way too long since he last saw them. He loved these moments a lot; even so, he knew that they couldn't be real.

Minato sighed at the scene that was playing in front of him. "Stop it, you two," he said as he slapped his forehead. He looked at Kakashi, who was still sitting on the grass. "Hey there...how are you?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at his old sensei dully, still in a shock from everything that had happened till now, then snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a hand waving in front of his face, "I'm f-fine...I think."

Minato's eyes softened a little and at that moment Rin stopped hitting Obito and they both looked at him along with their sensei. "Kakashi," Minato started, "you do remember what had happened to you before, right?" he asked.

Kakashi merely nodded as his sensei sighed then continued, "And you know that this is a dream and not reality, right?" he asked and was answered with a hesitant nod.

"Look...you have to wake up Kakashi, you know that you are dying, right? You have to stand up or you'll die," his sensei said. His face has changed to become more serious.

The former Anbu captain looked at the ground under him. "So what if I die. What difference will it make?" he asked while looking at his hands. "If it wasn't for me, all of you would be alive." His fists clenched as he said it.

Kakashi felt himself sinking in darkness, a darkness that was made from desperation and guilt, a darkness that couldn't be saved from not without help, the help of his friends. He was snapped out of that feeling only by the loud Uchiha's curse.

Obito gritted his teeth then cursed while approaching the fallen shinobi with heavy steps indicating his anger and indignation at the silver-haired ninja's words. He pulled Kakashi up by his shirt and raised him till his eyes where at the same level as his.

"Teme, open your ears and hear me well: I didn't give you this sharingan, _my sharingan, _to hear you saying those words of giving up and desperation. I didn't know you to be like that. Aren't you the son of the white fang, his legacy? Weren't you the strongest one among the team after sensei? I can't believe that this is happening to you and you want to protect your friends...Ha, I can't think of someone who wants to protect his friends but can't get over the past--" Obito was cut off by Rin.

"Obito-kun, don't--" she tried to interfere.

"No Rin, if he doesn't want anyone that is precious to him to die, he has to listen to this. Look at me Kakashi, what happened in the past cannot be changed, so just stop blaming yourself for once. It's not your fault, so just get over it because you are really nothing but a pathetic coward who can't do anything but blame himself; besides...I can't imagine you dying, Kakashi. Not yet. You've still got a lot of things to do, and the most important thing is to protect your students," Obito confessed.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard his friend who had always pulled pranks on him saying that he couldn't bear the thought of him dying now. That alone made Kakashi pull himself back together as he felt relief and hope overwhelming him.

The sparkle that his sharingan had once held had returned, and the look of desperation that his face once held was replaced by a look of courage. Kakashi was now ready to fight.

His old team smiled at him and stretched out their hands to Kakashi, who took them willingly; they pulled him up until he stood on his feet.

Now everything around him had returned to the way it was before, to the endless darkness and the black ground. He saw Hatashi still walking and laughing loudly, his hollow voice echoing.

Hatashi's laugh stopped as he felt Kakashi's chakra strengthen. He turned his face back to where the once fallen shinobi was standing and smirked at him.

"So you are still alive?" Hatashi's smirk widened. Kakashi could see his smirk even if it was hidden under the mask; it appeared in his eyes that he was underestimating him, so he thought that he might be able to use that as an advantage.

"Did you think that I would die that easily?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he spat the last words, "I'm not dying until _you _are." With that Hatashi's smirk was whipped from his face and was replaced with a frown. "Do you think that a half-dead man can kill me?" he said mockingly.

Kakashi's answer was a kunai; he quickly pulled a kunai from his poach and threw it, then disappeared in a puff. Hatashi smirked as he dodged the kunai and stopped Kakashi's punch, which was aiming for his head, with ease. "Do you really think that your cheap tricks will work on me?" he said mockingly.

Kakashi gritted his teeth at his failed attempt, but he should've known better than to try simple jutsus, so he decided that he should go all out and use the most complicated techniques he knew. He jumped away from him to create a little distance between them. Then he started making a lot of seals.

Hatashi only stared at him with a smirk. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recognized some of the seals. Some of them were to make Kagi Bushins, while the others were to make a series of strong fire and wind techniques.

Hatashi knew that he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against these kind of techniques, so he readied himself to dodge whatever he could. However, something kept nagging at him, telling him that he had missed something important and that would be his demise.

Suddenly Kakashi's form disappeared, leaving a trace of flying leaves. Hatashi tensed then noticed the presence of two clones. _This is the first jutsu, _he thought. Then saw one of them firing a fire jutsu while the other attacked with a wind jutsu from both of his sides.

He dodged them by jumping and while he was in the air another two clones caught him by his shoulders from behind. Now he was trapped and couldn't escape, and that made it easier for Kakashi to attack, since there was now an opening.

Kakashi stood in front of him, looking at him while he was still in the air. In his hand was the Chidori, a developed one.

The series of seals that Hatashi didn't recognize were for the Chidori, however, this Chidori wasn't ordinary, it was like a ball, a bright white ball. Around it was what looked like black chains, and its sound sent chills through Hatashi's body.

"What is that?" he spat out angrily.

"It's my newly developed Chidori, and you don't know about it because I have never used it before." Kakashi smirked, then lunched at him with incredible speed, and before Hatashi could know, there was a hand pierced in his heart.

He let out a scream but then it changed into a laugh as he fell to the ground. The silver-haired jounin looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out the reason behind this laughter. "What's so funny?" he roared.

"Nothing. But finally you managed to beat me," Hatashi coughed out blood as he stretched out his hand to Kakashi, who gave him a confused look. "Take my hand if you want to save your friends," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi eyed him; he really hated this guy. Again, he was the complete opposite of him, so it was only natural that he would hate him.

"By holding this hand you'll finally be able to control your blood line," he stated.

Kakashi gave him a look of suspiciousness; he couldn't help but not to trust him, after all, he had tried to kill him and he nearly managed, so what if he was trying to fool him now; what if this was one of his tricks? He couldn't take the risk, especially at the expense of others. But he didn't have a choice but to trust him, so he stretched out his hand as well and held Hatashi's.

Suddenly a white beam shot from where they were standing, slicing through the dark and changing it into pure white. When the light started to dissipate, there was no sign of Hatashi. Only Kakashi was there with his blood line activated, however, he was in complete control of it. The two had returned to become one again.

_In the training grounds_

Naruto and Sakura were still having problems as they noticed that their sensei's eyes were starting to change too, which only meant that at this rate they were going to have to kill him.

When Naruto was about to get punched by the silver-haired shinobi, Sakura interfered quickly, punching her once laid-back sensei, making him go flying to hit a tree. She helped Naruto to his feet again after losing his balance thanks to Kakashi's continues attacks.

The two ninjas didn't have time to ready themselves for the attack that was directed to them, so they resorted to defense by crossing their arms in front of them so as to protect themselves and closing their eyes tightly in hope not to feel the powerful impact of the attack.

However, they didn't feel anything because their sensei suddenly stopped in the middle of his tracks. Now Jiraiya smiled inwardly "_S_o _you have finally done it,"_ he thought.

Naruto and Sakura noticed that Kakashi's face held an expression of shock even though half of his face was covered thanks to that stupid mask. They really wished sometimes to see his true face, but they couldn't, not even when they tried to use force, because he was obviously stronger than them.

They were both snapped out of their thoughts as they heard their sensei's hollow scream. The blonde-haired shinobi looked at the toad sannin with concern, but all he got was an assuring smile, so he returned his gaze back to the ninja that was now on his knees.

Suddenly everything went white in front of them, blinding them. They held their hands in front of their eyes to try to see what was happening, but they failed. When the light vanished, they saw their sensei all back to normal, then saw him fall on the ground.

They hurried to his aid. "I'm s-sorry...if ... y-you are...hurt because...of ..m-me," and then everything faded into darkness. The copy ninja had fell unconscious in the hands of his students, leaving them speechless and unable to say anything.

-

To be continued...


	19. Returned

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

**-**

**Really sorry for the delay, thank u very much for the reviews, they always motivates me to write more and just to let you know this chapter hasn't been beta ed, Enjoy!! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto**

**It's really depressing to find all those hits but with little reviews so if u want a new chapter soon there must be at least 10 reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter nineteen

-

After hearing what their sensei had said before slipping into the world of unconsciousness, Naruto and Sakura were both speechless, they didn't know how to react, hearing their sensei apologize was definitely something that wouldn't happen every day.

He sure did apologize before for being late and all, but this time it felt different, this time it was coming from the bottom of his heart and not because he wanted to avoid their wrath.

Naruto had never seen his sensei act like this, at least not in front of them. This was the first time from him to see pain and regret in the silver-haired jounin and it really pained him to see his sensei in this kind of condition because since the day he had known the silver-haired man, he had never seen any kind of emotion in his eyes, he always saw him as the emotionless calm shinobi who would never let his comrades die, not until today.

Today, as he looked at his sensei's eyes, he saw different emotions playing in them and he couldn't verify them. The blonde shinobi took that the man he had known for half of his life wasn't the quiet calm shinobi, not today. His self was confused and Naruto really hated seeing that in his sensei. After all, he was always the one to comfort him when he was sad and to push him to his limits to become stronger not by training but only by the way he spoke to him and gave him speeches.

He was always the one to tell them not to be confused by explaining things to them when they were team seven and by assuring them that everything will be alright. However, who was going to tell Kakashi that everything was all right?! There was no one, neither him nor Sakura would be able to fulfill that part.

He glanced at the once furious shinobi and saw by the way she was spacing out that she was thinking the same thing as he was and what made Naruto feel even more worse that he couldn't tell her that everything will be okay because even if he did tell her that, he wouldn't believe himself and his voice would betray him by only saying hollow words with no meaning of reassurance or certainty and by not holding any trace of confident it.

Silence fell upon them as the day was coming to an end while the night was creeping over Konoha. Finally, the white-haired sannin broke the uncomfortable silence by his loud sigh while jumping from the tree branch on which he was sitting.

"Don't you think you two had wasted enough time. Go and get him to the hospital," Jiraiya said in a demanding tone while slowly walking away from them.

Naruto looked at him with a blank expression on his face as if he didn't hear what the toad sannin had told them to do.

"Come on Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is right. We should take him to the hospital. After all, I did punch him real hard on the face and I think that I probably broke his jaw," Sakura said trying to lighten the mood a little which failed miserably. She thought that Naruto would at least smile a little but her assumptions were wrong. He did not even say anything. All he did was nod and quietly put one of Kakashi's arms on the back of his neck as to support him. Sakura quickly did the same and they both went off to the hospital.

On their way, Naruto had finally talked, snapping Sakura's train of thoughts "Sakura-chan, do you think that Kakashi-sensei will be able to control his blood line now?" he asked a little hesitant.

Sakura was shocked to hear that, so that's what had been bothering him all this time. She herself didn't think about that but she tried to comfort him a little by telling him that he will be able to control it at last. By saying that the old Naruto had returned full force.

His face now held a very happy expression and a wide grin; on the other hand Sakura didn't expect that by only telling her friend that he would return to be his old self again. She gave him a warm smile and with that they continued their way to the hospital, leaping from roof to another.

Finally, reaching the hospital, Sakura noticed a figure standing at the entrance. She recognized it as her shisho. She glanced at Naruto who nodded to her as to increase their pace. Landing on the ground in front of the Hokage, slightly panting from everything that happened before, it was now taking its tool on them after all; they did not get the chance to rest. Everything was going too quickly.

"It took you long enough!" Tsunade said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What do you mean granny? We have been fighting Kakashi-sensei and then running all the way here, even you would get tired and slow down!" Naruto said merely losing his grip on the silver-haired jounin, making him stumble slightly.

Tsunade looked at him shocked to hear that, Jiraiya hadn't mentioned anything about them fighting with their sensei when he came here. She looked at Sakura waiting for her to explain.

The pink-haired medic sighed "I'll explain everything later Tsunade-sama. That reminds me how did you know that we were coming to the hospital?".

Naruto stopped pouting at that. He too wanted to know, as a matter of fact, he was going to ask the same question but thanks to the blonde Hokage, he forgot all about that and started arguing with her.

"Well...Jiraiya came by and told me to meet you here," she stated and glanced over at the unconscious form of Kakashi then sighed slapping her forehead "and now I know why. Come you two and get him in here" she said walking into the hospital.

In the inside Tsunade was grinning widely. She knew from Kakashi's state that everything went as it was expected. She had always known that he'll mange to control his blood line and now after seeing that he had finally did it, she was very proud of him after all, she had known him since he was a little kid who used to pull pranks on her and make fun of her big breasts before his father's death.

She remembered that at one time she finally got enough of his teasing and decided to teach him a thing or two with the title of "how to respect who is older than him" especially if he was a sannin.

That day she had challenged him to spar with her and Kakashi being Kakashi didn't refuse so he got the beating of his life and got hanged down from a tree by his leg and what made things worse she had forbid any medic from healing him with chakra by telling them that he had to be healed the old slow way and that he deserved that for being impolite, of course no one dared to argue, afraid from Tsunade's monstrous strength.

Tsunade smiled inwardly as she remembered that day and now looking at the young man before her, she couldn't believe that he used to be the same disrespectful brat. She sighed as she led them to a room and motioned for them to place him on the bed.

"You probably should go and let yourselves rest a little. After all, you did a great job!" the blonde gambler said while starting the healing process on the unconscious man.

Sakura and Naruto quickly obeyed without any complains because they were just too tired and sleepy since it's night outside and they have been fighting nonstop the whole time. With a wave of goodbye, they both went into their separate ways to their homes lounging for taking a bath and sleeping in their cozy beds.

Meanwhile it seemed that evil has set his eyes on Konoha or to be more specific on the Hokage herself. The Uchiha traitor slip through the gates of Konoha unnoticed with a grin, he continued to his destination.

Upon reaching the Hokage Tower, he quickly in a blinding light of speed entered through the window. Scanning his surroundings, he didn't find the Hokage which made him grin even wider. Everything was going according his plan, as he figured entering Konoha was so easy that it didn't take him to use any kind of jutsu, only his speed.

He wondered how the Hokage could put such pitiful guards to watch over the gates which are the most important places. He chuckled evilly at the thought of Konoha, being targeted by the Akatusuki; he knew that they would not stand a chance if the gates were invaded.

Itachi sat on the Hokage's chair, closing his eyes and supporting his chin with his hand, waiting for the blonde woman to come and face whatever he had in mind for her.

Tsunade wiped the beads of sweat that were trailing down her face with the back of her hand, sighing a sigh of relief as she finally finished healing Kakashi. It was almost midnight so she was at her limit. She did not expect so many injuries, what made her more surprised, that some of them were fatal.

At first she thought that Kakashi being fought by Sakura and Naruto wouldn't suffer from severe damage but only bruises, but maybe she had underestimated Sakura's and Naruto's power and fighting skills. She remembered that when they fought their sensei after being trained by her and Jiraiya they were no match for him, he was superior to them both in strength and intelligence so it was really hard to believe that they did this to him.

She figured that her apprentice using her monstrous strength infected the broken bones. But still she didn't expect her to hit him that hard especially in the jaw area, she merely crushed his jaw and made his teeth fall from the impact, but thanks to the blonde medic his jaw bones were healed. Tsunade chuckled a little as she thought about Kakashi's reaction when he first wakes up, he would not be able to talk properly and what made her chuckle more that he will not find his mask in its place.

Well, she had to remove it so she would be able to heal his jaw besides he needed oxygen and she couldn't put the oxygen mask on his mask or it won't reach him.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples and slowly walked out of the room after taking a quick glance for the last time, she headed back to her office not knowing what was waiting for her.

Finally reaching her office, she slowly cracked the door open and before she reached for the light, she felt another presence in the office. Readying herself, if anything were to happen, she asked the mysterious person in her office while stepping inside without turning the light open "Who are you?"

Itachi opened his eyes revealing his crimson bloody eyes looking directly into the Hokage's eyes as to answer her question.

Tsunade gasped as she recognized those eyes. Only two people have those eyes which are Sasuke and his older brother Itachi and those evil eyes are sure not Sasuke's. She quickly snapped out of her shock state frowning at him "what does a traitor like you want?" she demanded.

Tsunade thought that she had many problems here and she surely did not want a missing nin now. It would be hard to deal with especially if the missing nin was no other than Uchiha Itachi. She knew that dealing with him would be nothing but trouble especially with the sharingan. The sharingan was something that no one would want to mess with.

Itachi chuckled evilly which made the blonde Hokage narrow her eyes at him "What's so funny?" she asked clearly frustrated.

He slowly stood up and started walking to where she was standing which earned him a backwards step from the blonde woman. He stopped in his tracks readying himself to answer her question "I'm going to take your place for a little while," he smirked as he saw her reaction.

Tsunade looked at him in disbelieve. Why would a traitor want to be a Hokage? It was something unusual, unreasonable more like it...after she thought about it a little, she remembered what Asuma had wrote in his report about Itachi being fought by Kakashi and getting beat up quite a bit.

She widened as she figured it out "You wouldn't!" she said with eyes full of horror.

"Why yes I would. I have a little debt that I have to pay for that Hatake," he said clinching his fists remembering how he got beaten up in front of everyone else. And before Tsunade could object or say anything more, Itachi disappeared and stood right behind her. She could hear him laughing silently which made her shiver.

She quickly turned around as to hit him however she didn't find him. She knew that she was no match for him after all she couldn't beat Orochimaru who is weaker than Itachi but still she had to fight because she wouldn't get defeated not until she put up a good fight.

He chuckled evilly at her hopeless attempts in hitting him. Finally, he got serious and decided that he didn't have time to play around with her anymore. He punched her in the stomach then in her face and the back of her neck making her lose her conscious.

Tsunade finally giving up at the big gap in power, she lost her conscious and the last thing she heard was him telling her that everything will finish soon then she slipped into the darkness with her last thought playing in her mind was: fear about Kakashi's life.

Itachi grinned at his own, almost completed plan to kill the silver-haired jounin and pay him back. Before starting his second part of his plan, he tied Tsunade with a rope and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth as not to let her scream any time soon, at least not until he finishes what he is here for. He decided to hide her in the Hokage mountain where as he remembered, there was a hideout in case of emergencies and wars. Putting her there, he headed back to the office taking the form of the blonde Hokage by using the Hengi no jutsu.

-

To be continued...


	20. Payback Time

Kakashi's blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: A special thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter with their kind reviews however I'm really disappointed about the number of them, it didn't reach ten, I was planing on making this chapter a lot longer than the usual if it were to reach number ten.**

**Anyway u have a second chance 10 reviews for a longer chapter (and I mean long) can you get the job done?! **

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter twenty

-

Itachi was pleased with himself. His plan was flawless and everything went just fine, as he expected the Hokage was no match for him not with his sharingan, no one can win against him expect for a person with the same eyes as his which meant his brother Sasuke but he knew that even him won't be able to win against his Mangekyo sharingan.

Leaping away from the stone faces that are carved in the mountain, he finally reached the Hokage tower. He went inside and sat on the chair just the same way as Tsunade always did, supporting his chin with his hands.

It was still dark outside, as a matter of fact it was still midnight. As he replayed in his mind the battle against the blonde Hokage, he smirked inwardly, he found that his battle against her was so easy that it didn't take too much time.

Clearing his throat and knowing that if he called out for the Anbu they would attend immediately, he called out for them. Suddenly one of the ANBU members appeared in front of the disk and bowing respectfully.

"Did you call for us Hokage-sama?" the ANBU with a falcon mask asked, his head bent so as to be respectful.

"Yes," Itachi answered using the voice of Tsunade "I have found out that the shinobi, Hatake Kakashi cannot be trusted anymore,"

The ANBU stared at him with awe, clearly confused at what he had just heard, "cannot be trusted" what did she possibly mean by that? He knew Kakashi by reputation, by _good_ reputation to be more specific and not once did he hear something bad about him or something much as not being trustful except for his little habit of reading porn outdoors. but still this was the infamous Konoha's copy ninja and the former ANBU captain, how couldn't he be trust worthy anymore?

Itachi saw the confusion in the falcon masked guy by the way his head snapped up to look at him straight in the eye so he decided to give him something else in order to make him comply faster and to lessen the amount of questions that shouldn't and weren't supposed to be asked by the ANBU. After all, they were the Hokage's right hand so they weren't supposed to question his actions.

"Unfortunately, he is a threat to the safety of Konoha," as he said that, he tried to make his voice a little sad and full of regret so as to have a better chance in deceiving the shinobi before him.

The ANBU quickly stiffened at hearing that. He couldn't believe that Konoha's copy ninja is a threat to the village, it just wasn't right. The Anbu was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the "Hokage" talk again.

"You are probably wondering why he is a threat. Well...as you may know his blood line was activated and here comes the problem. It cannot be controlled," Itachi smiled inwardly as the fun part of his plan was about to begin.

Itachi used the fact that the ANBU still had no idea about Kakashi's training this morning with one of the legendary sannins to his favor and with them not knowing about that would cost the silver-haired jounin and Konoha dearly since he's going to destroy one of Konoha's most powerful ninjas.

"So... what are your orders Hokage-sama?" asked the wearing animal-mask ninja a bit hesitant. He knew about Kakashi and he knew that he is loyal and wouldn't do anything that would threaten the village but here is the Hokage in front of him telling him that he is a threat.

He had heard from Yamato -Tenzu to be more specific- that the silver-haired jounin was a great ANBU captain although of his young age. He also heard that he would do anything just to protect his comrades even if it meant sacrificing his own life in the process so he was looking forward to be in the same squad as him, to work under him however, after finally being in his squad and Yamato's, unfortunately Kakashi left the ANBU for some unknown reason.

"You are to go with your team and get Kakashi to the HQ and seal his blood line!" the Uchiha traitor ordered the clueless ANBU in front of him in a strict tone.

The ANBU once again stiffened at that, now that wasn't expected. He thought that she would tell him to bring Kakashi to her office then she would get him out of service but seal his blood line, now that was something hard to believe.

You can't seal someone's blood line, it is something very valuable for a shinobi, no offense but has she lost her mind. It's like forbidding a Hyuuga from using his Byakugan or an Uchiha from using his sharingan. He knew that this order will be really hard to carry on.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama," he said hesitation clear in his voice then quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After seeing the ANBU's reaction and disappearing in the puff of smoke, Itachi let out a small chuckle. He had never thought that it would be _that_ easy. The Anbu are getting soft these days, he thought.

That thought alone made him think of something he pushed to the side of his mind a while ago. How come the ANBU didn't attend to help their Hokage when he fought with her? Now, thinking about that it didn't make sense at all, he assumed that they only appeared when their Hokage called out for them in his office and they wouldn't show up just like that.

And since Tsunade kept her voice low and he quickly beat her, she probably didn't have the time to call out for them and so that was the reason they didn't appear or try to interfere with his fight against her.

His plan was going absolutely great. Now that the purpose of it will be finally achieved. His plan had two necessary parts, one of them was a hidden part which will be discovered later on and by the time the Konoha shinobi will find out, it'll be too late.

It was to let chaos loose in the village and that will happen when the order he gave to the Anbu is revealed. Of course, Itachi counted on the fact that Kakashi won't let them seal his blood line that easily not until they give him a reasonable answer.

Knowing the ANBU, they won't tell him anything because they take the Hokage's orders as a classified mission. He chuckled evilly as he thought about Kakashi disobeying the orders and he suspected that he might even run away from the village which would give him the opportunity to get Naruto and his nine-tailed fox. Besides that, he'll get an opening to pay back for what the silver-haired jounin did to him.

He sighed then let go of his Hengi. Jumping out of the window in a blinding speed, he managed to slip unnoticed into a near place to keep an eye on how everything will go.

The hospital was as dark as night, there wasn't any light in it since it was too late for someone to be there. Kakashi's room held a closed door and inside there was a person who was clearly suffering from a horrible nightmare.

Slowly, a bead of sweat trailed down his face reflecting the moon's silver rays that lied on the former ANBU captain's face. His face held nothing but the expressions of pain and horror of what he was dreaming about.

Clutching into the smooth white fabric that was covering him like his life was depending on it and turning from side to side on the cold bed of the hospital. Now, his face was full of emotions and it stopped being the face of a lazy person who loved to read porn books, now, it had every emotion that was once suppressed in him playing in his face like it's some play that can be watched.

Gritting his teeth as a sign of hurt and frowning a little, he breathed heavily into his oxygen mask, creating some kind of a cloud disappearing and reappearing from the quick breathing.

In his inner world which is the source of all his sufferings, Kakashi was standing in a strange place yet familiar at the same time, as he looked closer he was able to see a group of people standing in front of something that he couldn't quite verify, because of the distance.

When he tried to move, he simply couldn't, his legs were rooted to the ground under him however he didn't try to resist as the view that was once away from him started to get nearer until it finally stopped as he could see what those people were doing.

An expression of shock and disbelieve crept over him as he recognized what the people were doing. They were standing in front of the memorial stone and there was a little boy who had silver hair just like him kneeling in front of the dark marble stone holding a kunai in his hand, carving something into it.

When the boy finished, instead of leaving like everyone did, he just stood in his place, his back against the silver-haired jounin, for a moment everything seemed to stop as they both stood quietly without saying a word. Finally, the boy turned around and much for Kakashi's surprise, he discovered that the boy was his younger self.

The silver-haired boy just stared at him with dull eyes as if he was studying the figure that was standing before him. Finally, he spoke "do you still regret it? Regret that your best friend had died instead of you?" he asked in an impatient tone.

Kakashi just stared at him for a minute trying to absorb what he had just heard. After a few minutes still not answering, his other self folded his arms "Well? Aren't you gonna say something?" he asked while tapping his foot on the ground.

Kakashi was brought back from his thoughts and looked at him "Yes," was all he said which only earned him a sigh.

"Do you want any other person to be endangered because of you?" he said in his same demanding tone.

"No," the silver-haired jounin was starting to get a little annoyed by these questions. Why did he keep on asking them, every person he met had been asking him these same questions, why did it matter what he thought? Would things change? No, nothing would, then why ask them, all they did was remind him of his dreadful past, but then again, maybe that was the point.

Remind him not to make the same mistakes he did when he was younger, the mistakes that only resulted to his loneliness and to his aloof self. Still, he had learned his lesson and there was no need in opening the door to his dark past, he was already being hunted by the ghosts of those who had died and left him alone in this world.

"Then, you must get stronger!" Kakashi stared at the boy in front of him as he thought _easily said than done!_ However, he was right in every word that came out from his mouth, he had to get stronger to protect those who's precious to him. To forbid anymore deaths as much as he could so he wouldn't have to witness another dear friend die.

After that being said a white flash of light invaded Kakashi's sight making him cover his eyes as to try as much as he could see what was happening, after what seemed like hours of constant blindness, the light started to ease until it was no more.

The copy ninja opened his eyes slowly, clearing his vision from the blurriness that was creeping on his eyes, he looked around him in attempt of knowing where this weird dream had taken him to now.

Discovering that he was no longer at the memorial sight, he heaved a sigh of relief as it was still hard to stand in front of the black marble stone -even if it was a dream- without remembering his old friends and punishing his old foolish self.

However the relief didn't last long as he found out that he was in a worse place than the memorial. He was at his old home, _I guess even in dreams this place and everything about it will hunt me down, _he thought.

Ever so slowly, he opened the door with a loud squeak. Wondering into his long lost home, he heard someone's sobbing therefor he figured that he should go to the source of the sound which was the living room, he cracked the door open with cautious, he peered in to see a younger boy than the first one he saw, sitting in a dark corner of the room's corners crying his eyes out, however, he also was similar to him.

In the middle of the room on what looked like a gray carpet lied a man in a pool of dark red liquid with a kunai piercing his chest and by the way he was lying unmoving, it was obvious that he was no longer alive.

Kakashi quickly gasped at the scene in front of him as the memories of him finding his father dead after committing _Seppuku_ came flowing into his mind. He remembered the bitter emotions that he felt when he saw his father,his hero killed by his own hands in an unhonorable way.

As the silver-haired jounin was so caught up in the horrible memories that he didn't notice that the boy stopped crying instead, he kept staring at the jounin with teary eyes. The boy spoke breaking the silence "You know, dad would have never committed Seppuku if it wasn't for the fact that his only son, _you_, had blamed him, too, for the failure of the mission," he said bitterly.

"I didn't blame him for that," Kakashi answered almost instantly after hearing that.

" Even if you didn't tell him, he still could read it in your eyes as you looked at him, with a glimpse of regret and disappointment staining your eyes. That alone made him feel sad and depressed which led him to this," the boy explained pointing at the dead man, although of his young age he was able to see through everything.

Kakashi bowed his head in regret, could that be truly the reason? Now as it fell upon him, he felt as if he was the cause of everything yet again, he remembered what happened in his training, when his old sensei and team told him to forget about the past and move on but that was so hard to do especially if there was someone who was revealing a truth he had never known about.

Nevertheless, he didn't let his words get to him and pollute his mind not now, he still had the problem of Itachi to deal with, maybe after that being solved, he would think about this. Rising his eyes to meet the boy's gray eyes, he had a look of determination as his reason to stay alive and overcome this was renewed, he still had a promise to keep for his dead friends of not letting any other comrade die and a purpose to fulfill which is getting stronger.

Looking into the boy's hollow eyes, he noticed that he was smiling at him. He gave him a confused look as if to tell him "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm not here to tell you that, I'm here to tell you that if you kept hanging into the strings of the past, you'll eventually be consumed by it; stop thinking about it too much, no good will come from remembering the dead. Focus on the future and let go, it's a good thing to keep in mind those who were your friends but you shouldn't think about them a lot or you'll live only in the past," as he was saying the last sentence, he started to get further and further into the darkness as it enveloped him completely.

Once again Kakashi tried to move but he couldn't, he looked at his legs and saw that they were rooted into the ground _again_ as he raised his head. Pictures of memories came quickly at him, some were from when he was in the old team 7 and some where when he was with his father and in the academy when he was a child while others were from when he was with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

As the last one of the memories appeared, it was the picture of him, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke when they first became team 7. however, this one didn't pass by him, it actually went through him, bringing back all of the good and bad moments.

Kakashi awoke with a sudden making the mask fall off of his face, panting and trying to suck as much air as he could. First thing, he smelled and got his nose itching was the smell of hospital. He rolled his eyes as he recognized the room he was in, _yeb, in the hospital again, _he sighed.

It was still dark outside so he assumed that it hasn't been much since he arrived here, he looked outside the window just in time to witness the first drops of water falling from the sky. After seconds it started pouring down hard, wind blowing against the trees while leaves went with the flow of the wind because they weren't strong enough to hold themselves while thunder roared making itself known and lighting announcing itself with lightening the dark sky with strings of white electricity.

After enjoying a couple of minutes staring at the rain pouring down, he felt another presence actually he felt three different chakras. Narrowing his eyes and looking at the source of the different chakras, his body tensed as he saw three members of ANBU standing in a dark corner of the room, as another lighting lit up the dark corner he noticed that one of them had a familiar mask on.

However, his train of thoughts was interrupted by a calm yet dark voice addressing him "Hatake Kakashi, you are to come with us to the HQ, now," he ordered in a demanding tone that startled the copy ninja.

-

To be continued...


	21. The Hunt for the Copy nin

Kakashi's Blood Line Limit

-

**A/N: Thank u very very much for the reviews 'cuz u know they are what keeps me going and I'm sorry for the delay( school and stuff)and I had my first criticism and it's about my spelling(do u believe it!) I really don't know how to feel, is my spelling really that bad? T-T, anyway as promised this chapter is truly long and yeah, Thx for the advices, Enjoy!**

**One more thing, sorry if Itachi is a bit out of character, that because I thought that he was a very bad guy but not until I read the manga. (R&R) **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty one

**-**

The copy ninja tried as much as he could to compose himself and hide his shock from the three ANBU members that were standing in the corner of the room. He knew better than to show his emotions in front of them since he himself was one of them, he knew that they could predict his movements and actions even read him like an open book if they were to see a trace of emotion in his eyes.

He looked at them furrowing his brows and steadying himself on the cold bed, studying each one of them, he saw a familiar mask but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Of course he had seen it in the HQ before when he was still in the ANBU but he couldn't remember to whom it belonged.

The familiar mask had a cat shape with four green lines on each side two above the eye on the side while the other two were placed near the mouth on the side, it also had two half red circles on the eye side. The rest of the ANBU, one of them had a falcon mask while the other had a boar mask on.

As he recalled what they had told him about going to the HQ, a lot of questions popped in his mind and the most important question was: why?

He stared at the familiar ANBU, clearing his throat from any trance of emotion and wearing a blank expression with cold eyes "What business do you have with me?" he asked not breaking the eye contact while waiting for the answer.

"We are not obliged to say anything further," he simply replied as if talking with an enemy not with a fellow shinobi.

"I'm not coming until you tell me the reason," Kakashi wasn't about to go with them not without some answer. He knew that if he was wanted for an ANBU mission -although he was no longer in the ANBU after all no one can just leave the ANBU- they would just send one ANBU not three, three meant trouble and meant that there was something seriously wrong.

And he wasn't about to go unless he received a reasonable answer but he knew better, they wouldn't tell him anything since ANBU orders and missions are classified and no one should know anything about them, but still, they should tell him since whatever their mission was or their orders involved him so he had the right to ask and to be answered and not be ignored.

"If you are not coming silently then we'll have to result into using force," Kakashi was startled from his thoughts when he heard the ANBU wearing boar mask say that.

Since when do ANBU use force with a ninja who's in the same village as them. They can use force with a fellow shinobi only when he had committed a crime or had done something wrong but he didn't recall doing such a thing. He was training since he returned to village almost all the time to control his blood line, however, there they are, here threatening him to use force against him if necessary when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Force? What did I do to have such an honor?" he asked clearly amused.

Suddenly, tension filled the air and fighting intentions were being emitted from the three ANBU members as they had their hands on their katanas that were located on the their backs, gripping on them ready to pull them and attack in any minute.

The silver-haired jounin sensed the sudden change and knew better than to keep the amused act on. He narrowed his eyes at them then sighed a heavy sigh. "If this how you want it then so be it," he said while running his hand through his messy silver hair.

However Kakashi had no intention on going without knowing the reason after all the HQ wasn't a pleasant place where he would go just for fun or for a quick visit and he had no desire to go there after leaving it. It was a place where all a shinobi's horrors and nightmares would come true.

He quickly and unknowingly for the ANBU before him, started checking himself for any signs of still unhealed injuries, calculating the odds of him running away successfully to try and figure out what's going on.

He found that he had regained a quite amount of chakra and that his body was in a good condition which would allow him to fight but not for too long therefor he decided to go for the running away plan to avoid fighting and all, since it was still dark outside and still raining heavily, he would be able to at least lose them if just for a little amount of time until he regains his full power and then maybe forcing them to tell him the answers of his questions.

Kakashi didn't want to result into using his blood line not with the Konoha ANBU, he didn't want to cause them any serious damage or fatal injuries or he'll be committing a serious crime and that would lead him into becoming a missing nin just like Uchiha Itachi and his foolish little brother Sasuke, that's the last thing he wanted to do.

The former ANBU captain noticed that the ANBU still had their grips on their katanas "Relax, it's not like I'm going to fight you or something," he tried to assure them that he wouldn't do anything that would make them fight or draw their katana.

"But...I'm not going to go with you either," Kakashi smirked as he said the last words. His smirk oblivious since his mask was no where to be seen.

Quickly, he jumped of the bed taking his black sandals with him with cheer speed putting them on and heading to the window. He broke through the glass since the ANBU locked his window just in case he tried to escape, shielding his face by putting his hands in front of him so as to make some sort of a shield from the flying glass.

Rain started drenching him as it poured on him heavily the moment he broke through the window. Luckily enough, his room wasn't on the second or third floor, it was on the first so he didn't find any trouble in landing swiftly on the muddy ground.

Once on the ground, he started making his way through Konoha's streets. The ANBU nodded to each other and soon they were on his trail. Seeing the ANBU getting closer to him and the one with the familiar mask almost next to him, Kakashi had to hold back a smirk.

The copy ninja assumed that they were barely able to keep up with him in his state and him without using chakra so what will happen if he decided to use his chakra in order to increase his speed? They would for sure use their chakra too, but the question was: will they be able to keep up with him?

Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts as the ANBU wearing cat mask started speaking "Kakashi-sempai, stop right now," he ordered the smirking copy ninja. The silver-haired jounin glanced at him then looked back at the road before him "What if I don't. I can see that you're barely able to follow me so why don't we raise the challenge a bit," he said trying to hide his sarcastic tone as much as he could.

The ANBU merely had a chance to answer as Kakashi started using his chakra and took off with cheer speed. Still under shock, the ANBU noted to his two partners to use their chakra as well and so the hunt for the copy ninja started.

Kakashi noticed that even when he used his chakra, the ANBU were able to keep up with him, maybe he shouldn't have underestimated them and challenged them. Now they seemed more cautious and alert and he had to become serious or they'll catch him and take him to that place like hell.

That place held too many sad memories and he couldn't risk returning to it, after all, he left it because he almost had a mental break and he didn't like the thought of remembering those dark times. They held too much agony and despair.

Now, that things didn't seem to go in his favor, he had to think of a plan. He couldn't risk using too much chakra, he had just got out of the hospital and he didn't want to go back there with chakra exhaustion problem because he knew that he'll have to stay there for along time if he was to face that problem again.

After taking a deep breath and evading another tree, he decided that it was time for some maneuvering, that is if he wanted to get rid of them without a fight. Suddenly, without a warning, he jumped to a roof top and continued leaping from one to another.

The ANBU saw that and followed, however, this time they increased their speed by increasing the amount of chakra that they were using to catch up to him. The ANBU with a cat mask used more chakra so that he could be exactly next to Kakashi.

"Don't you ever give up," Kakashi sighed then rubbed the back of his neck. He had to come up with some plan to get them away from him. He noticed that the roof he was running on was coming to an end and that's when an idea popped into his mind.

Ever so quickly he made the necessary seals, when he was about to jump to the other roof, a clone of him appeared and instead of him continued running on the roof tops while he changed his route and started running on the poorly lit streets.

However his attempt partly failed as the familiar ANBU saw through everything and kept on following the copy ninja. At least he managed to reduce the number of his pursuers to one which was considered a good thing in his case.

"I'm sorry, but you know us. We don't give up that easily," the man wearing a cat mask said while trying to be as much as apologetic as possible. The silver-haired jounin looked at him as he took another sharp turn so now he was running in a dark alleyway.

"Very funny," the sharingan user said sarcastically. This time he had enough, they just wouldn't leave him unless he was with them and that wasn't going to happen until he knew the reason that made them chase him all this way. It had to be something important or they wouldn't be chasing him all this time.

Just when he was out of the alleyway and was about to jump to another roof top, he was pulled down by his leg with something he couldn't quite verify in the dark night making him fall down, face in the mud. He stayed like that for about a second until Kakashi started mumbling curses under his breath of how mud got into his mouth and how much he wished having his mask back.

He stood up facing the ANBU who did that to him, then looked at what was holding his leg and not letting him move, his face changed to hold an expression of shock. There was a kind of robe made of wood holding at his leg. He looked up at the masked man and it hit him, his mask belonged to his buddy back in the ANBU.

It was Yamato's or to be more specific_ Tenzou's._

Kakashi stared at him, emotion playing in his eyes, a feel of betray and shock washed over him as he kept his eyes locked with the one who thought of him as a friend. He sure was still his friend but not until he explained himself.

As the copy ninja was still in a shocked state, he didn't notice the two ANBU that were standing behind him as one of them took out a white piece of cloth saturated with anesthetic, he quickly placed one of his hands on Kakashi's throat as to hold him in place while the other with the piece of cloth used it to cover his mouth and nose so as to make him breathe into it and inhale the hypnotic substance to make him lose his consciousness.

Kakashi tried to free himself from the grip that was holding into him from behind _when did those two come?_ He thought. he couldn't get himself out of his grip, his eyes widened as the other ANBU appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him lose his strength and give up on struggling away from the grip.

The last thing Kakashi saw before slipping into the dark was the face of his once so called friend and he had a look on his face that told him that he was sorry and that it wasn't in his hand to do anything therefor Kakashi couldn't hold anything against him because he knew all about the ANBU, to know how things go there.

Then he fell to the wet ground without another sound, rain was like a sheet of water falling down heavily on the unconscious copy ninja as he was lying on the drenched with rain street as another roar of thunder cut through the silent night.

Slowly, Yamato made his way through the muddy street to where his friend was lying silently. He took one of his arms and put it behind his neck as to support the unconscious copy ninja and gestured for the other members to do the same and help him with carrying the former ANBU captain to the HQ.

The place where all the ANBU whether they were former ANBU or not must go to eventually and there was no escape from it for varied reasons; to go on ANBU missions or for interrogation or for something wrong they had done and other reasons. But that all didn't matter, as the reasons were many but the place was one.

-

The sun has finally shined upon Konoha and the night was gone. some birds were chirping happily in their nests while others were flying in the blue sky.

"Shut up!" yelled a very angry Sakura as she was awaken by the sounds of the birds singing next to her window. She moved her hands around the bed while her head was still buried under her smooth pillow searching for another pillows. Once she found one, she quickly threw it at her window, startling the birds and making them fly.

"Serves them right," she mumbled under her breath. "Sakura, wake up and come eat your breakfast!" her mother called out for her from downstairs.

"Great!" she said to no one. She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes to try and adjust her vision to the light that was coming from her window. She stood up making her way to the bathroom while mumbling how she couldn't get enough sleep in this house.

Sakura wasn't a morning person, besides she needed to get some sleep, because all of yesterday's events took a toll on her. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror "I look like hell," she said to no one in particular and striped of her clothes to take a quick bath before meeting up with Naruto at Ichiraku as always.

Once she finished, she wore her ninja clothes which were a red sleeveless top with a white circle which was placed on her back with a dark white skirt under it, was her black shorts for training and of course she didn't forget to put on her headband. In a hurry she went downstairs and ate her breakfast then kissed her mother good bye and made her way out of the house in a hurry.

As expected, she found her blonde friend sitting in his usual seat at Ichiraku ordering different kinds of ramen. "Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto while waving his hand at the pink-haired medic.

Sakura made her way to where her friend was sitting and seated herself next to him "Good morning Naruto," she smiled at him. Naruto gave her his trademark grin and continued on eating his ramen.

While waiting for Naruto to finish his food, Sakura drifted into the old memories of team 7, how everything was going great and perfectly fine until that one day came. When Orochimaru decided to give Sasuke the cursed seal. Then their problems began.

Since that day Sasuke had completely changed and started getting angry by Naruto's constant success and then when his brother came to the village, it was like a snap for him to get stronger which eventually led him into abandoning the village and seeking Orochimaru for power. Since that day, their lives changed and were concentrated into bringing him back.

How Sakura missed the old days when they all sat together in Ichiraku eating ramen together because of Naruto's constant insistence. When Sasuke was always bickering with Naruto and how she always tried to make them stop by knocking some sense in them -in Naruto- while their sensei would just either ignore them or laugh at them and sometimes he would just simply stare at them.

When Naruto finally finished eating, they silently walked side by side to no place in particular not until Naruto broke the silence "Sakura-chan, don't you think that we should pay a visit to Kakashi-sensei, after all you said that you got a bit serious yesterday and hit him quite hard," he said while holding back a chuckle afraid that the pink-haired kunoichi would be angry at him if he were to make fun of her.

Sakura blushed a little and stuck out her tongue at her blonde friend while rubbing the back of her head nervously "I did that to save you, you know," she explained "You're right, we should visit him," and with that Naruto raised his hand and shouted "Let's go! Last one to get to the hospital is an old hag," and with that Naruto sprinted with all he has to the direction of the hospital.

Sakura didn't expect him to challenge her into a race "Naruto! Wait, you cheater!" she shouted at him but he didn't pay any attention to her so she quickly picked up her pace and was soon following him to where they assumed their former sensei was.

-

Kakashi slowly tried to open his eyes but his eye lids were too heavy to open, he kept them close for a minute trying to concentrate at hearing any familiar sounds but all he got was complete silence and that made him try harder at forcing his eyes open.

He managed to crack them open, just enough to see that he was alone. He moved his head to study his surroundings better. And what he found made his heart clinch a little, he found himself in a closed dark room with only one source of light which was the lamp that was dangling from the ceiling above him.

The silver-haired jounin tried to move his hand but for his surprise he found that he couldn't, he tried to move his legs however the result was the same. Suddenly, he felt that his chakra was being drained as he felt a sudden wave of tiredness and dizziness overwhelming him.

"Don't move a lot," he heard someone talking to him so he moved his head to where the owner of the voice was standing. "What's happening to me?" Kakashi demanded, he tried to make his voice loud enough to be taken into consideration that he wanted an answer but his voice betrayed him as it only came out as a whisper.

"I see that your chakra has already been drained," the strange person stated as he walked over to where the copy ninja was lying. Kakashi was lying on a table on the middle of the closed room, where there was no window and only one door.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi wondered while trying to keep his eyes on the walking man.

"You see, your arms and legs are restrained with a special rope that sucks your chakra and only leaves you with a small amount of chakra so you wouldn't die," the man said while showing an example of the rope to Kakashi.

The copy ninja tried to see the man's face but he couldn't as it was covered with an ANBU mask "So what do you want from me?" the silver-haired jounin asked impatiently waiting for an answer, a _real_ answer.

"We are going to seal your blood line limit," with that the ANBU member disappeared in the darkness of the room, Kakashi heard a click so he assumed that the ANBU had left him and went out.

Seal his...what?! Kakashi's eyes widened. He just lay there, shock written all over his face. After he finally recovered from his shock state, he knew that he had to get out of here and quick. He is so not going to let them do that. After he finally mastered it and got the hang of it.

No, not after rays of hope lit his future of no more pain and sadness.

Now, he saw everything crumble before him. He couldn't let them do that, he wouldn't! How dare they try to do that? As he tried to calm him self, he realized something, ANBU didn't do anything not without a direct order from the Hokage and Tsunade is the Hokage. How could she do that to him? She knows about his training with Jiraiya so why was she doing this?

As he tried to move a bit, he remembered the restrains. _Dammit _his luck was just getting worse. He focused a little trying to draw chakra so he at least would be able to remove those annoying restrains, but every time he tried, they would just suck it and leave him with a lower amount of chakra.

After giving in to the situation he was currently in. He heard the door click open announcing that it's time to say goodbye for the hope that didn't last long. It felt good to believe that he could change something.

Four members of ANBU came in, two of them stood next to the wall while the other two who one of them was holding a silver tray with some equipments in it while the other was holding in his hand a needle walked towards him.

"So you really are going to do that?" it sounded more like a fact than a question. The masked man closed his eyes as to rest them a little. However, his eyes didn't get much rest as they were shot open when the needle struck Kakashi's left arm.

He grimaced in pain as the liquid inside the needle invaded his system and ran through his body then his face softened a little as the ANBU took the needle out.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt something wrong with him, he felt a pain a strong pain that he had never experienced before. He shuddered to try and ease the pain a little but that only made things worse. _What did they put in me? _Was the only thing Kakashi could think about as the pain got worse.

It felt like nothing before, like there was something crawling under his skin, he winced as it got unbearable. He started to shiver as he suddenly felt cold, colder than ever that he started even feel like he was burning from being cold. He felt sick from the bottom of his stomach as he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Kakashi screamed in pain which actually startled the ANBU "What's happening to him? Is this supposed to be happening?" one of the ANBU asked a bit of worry escaped to his voice.

"I-I don't know. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" the one who injected the copy ninja answered with a horrified voice. It seemed that it wasn't supposed to be like this. Hell, they didn't know how it was supposed to be, they have never actually tried to seal anyone's blood line before.

It was the first time ever. For the first time the ANBU were speechless and they didn't know what to do to stop whatever was happening to the silver-haired jounin. One of them decided to bring the Hokage herself to see for the matter. He quickly got out and rushed to where he thought _Tsunade_ was.

Kakashi felt himself fading into darkness as his screams turned into low moans, panting and trying to get as much air as he could but he couldn't for some reason, he couldn't breathe properly. As his power was fading too, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, giving in to the darkness that was threatening to envelope him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in it.

-

Naruto and Sakura finally, reached the hospital. It was still early so no one had checked at the patients there yet therefor the disappearance of the silver-haired jounin hasn't been discovered at least not yet.

They entered the hospital eager to see the how their sensei was doing and to ask him if he finally got the hang of his blood line. Maybe they would offer to spar with him later just to test how strong their sensei had become and how much they would last against him.

The pink-haired medic asked for the number of Kakashi's room, and when they reached it. They first knocked the door...however they got no answer so they knocked it again, waiting patiently, they still got nothing, so they assumed that he was still sleeping.

Quietly, Naruto reached for the door's knob and before he could open it, Sakura hissed "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, ready to hit him at any minute.

"Relax, we are just going to wait inside until he wakes up, meanwhile, you could do a quick check up on him, what do you think of that Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned widely while waiting for his friend's answer until she finally nodded and let him open the door.

They peeked inside, to only find an empty bed. They had a horrified expression on their faces until they regained their composure and within a minute, they were both boiling with anger. _"Great! Now Tsunade-same will make us go and find him again," _Naruto thought.

They both yelled in unison "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" and quickly ran towards the Hokage tower to report this...unpleasant event to Tsunade.

Upon their arrival, they noticed an ANBU running towards the door that will lead to the Hokage's office. They both had the same thought _weird ! _Since when ANBU used the stairs and not just poofed like their sensei always did?"

The ANBU beat them to the office and opened the door with "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness--" until he stopped talking all of the sudden. The two teammates hurried to see what was up with him. They reached for the door and peeked inside only to find an empty office _again._

"What's up with everyone disappearing like that? First, Kakashi-sensei and now granny," the blonde jinchuuriki said with clear annoyance.

The ANBU looked at them knowing full well that he had to find the Hokage and quick.

"Tsunade-same don't just leave her office like that, at least not without Shizune-san and we just ran into her at the hospital. There must be something wrong," Sakura concluded then nodded to Naruto who got what she was getting at.

"Then let's go and find her!" he said while running to no place in particular.

-

To be continued...


	22. Revealing

Kakashi's Blood line limit

**-**

**A/N: really sorry for the delay but guess what! I finally finished school and the finals really sucked sigh anyway, now that the summer vacation has begun, I'll try to update as often as I could and I'm thinking of another story but for Bleach IchiRukia so I might take some time in updating. **

**Thx a lot for the reviews, they are what keeps me going, enjoy! (R&R)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Two

**-**

She slowly cracked her eyes open, first thing she heard was the sound of the chirping birds. She realized that she was lying on the solid ground both of her hands were tied behind her back. In order to support herself in the sitting process, she gathered her power to break free from her restrains which she successfully managed to do.

After finally being able to use her both of her hands, she supported herself on her elbows and looked down to see that her feet were also tied together, she sighed then cut them too with her monstrous strength. After finally supporting herself in a sitting position, a headache hit her which made her mutter curses under her breath.

Suddenly she stood up quickly with both eyes wide open and that only made the headache even worse, she tried to ease the pain a little by massaging her temples. However, it didn't work so she gave up on that and instead focused on knowing where she was and how she got here in the first place.

Tsunade looked around her and quickly recognized where she was; in the hideouts that are located in the Hokage Mountain. In an effort, she tried to remember the reason why she was here. She recalled being in her office in the Hokage Tower at one minute and seeing Itachi there. _Itachi_

Her problems started there, when she saw Itachi and asked him why he was in Konoha and what are his motivates to be here again, his answer didn't really satisfy her and that got on her nerves which led her into fighting him and _losing easily._

Suddenly Tsunade lost her balance which made her stumble and nearly falling. However, she was saved by the wall. She leaned on the wall waiting until the wave of dizziness left her body. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. However, they didn't remain shut for long and that's because the realization that hit her. She remembered the reason why the Uchiha traitor was here. _Kakashi._

She quickly pulled herself together and started running towards the exit, hoping that nothing had happened to one of Konoha's elite shinobi.

-

The blonde shinobi has got quite bored and lost his hyperactive attitude from the constant search for the Godaime. He was walking at slow pace behind the Godaime's furious apprentice, both of his hands were folded behind his head while Sakura was walking ahead of him, thinking where her shisho could be.

It was now almost lunch time and Naruto was getting rather hungry but he knew better than to complain about that because of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto knew that if he was to say anything, his teammate would beat him to a pulp because after all, he was the one that suggested to go looking for the old hag. He sighed then decided to take a risk, his stomach wouldn't stop demanding him for food _especially ramen_.

He readied himself to the worst and started saying "Ano...Sakura-chan. I'm tired of this, let's go eat ramen then start searching for her again," he asked while covering his head with his hands as to protect himself from his friend's monstrous strength.

Sakura, hearing that, stopped in her tracks and clinched her fists, she turned to face her blonde friend and marched towards him. Naruto started backing off while Sakura was walking to him, afraid from her, he tried to calm her by telling her that he had changed his mind and to continue their search.

Sakura however, didn't seem to hear him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was readying herself to hit him and yell at him for his irresponsible attitude, after all he was the one who suggested this idea in the first place and now he was backing off.

The pink-haired medic knew that she wasn't supposed to be angry at him because he is after all Naruto. Her knuckle-headed friend and Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja so what did she expect from him. She too was getting tired, this whole thing made her tired.

First Itachi attacking their village and trying to kidnap her teammate but failing and kidnapping her sensei instead then this whole blood line limit thing and its training. These things had to get to her sometime, though she wasn't the one affected the most but she couldn't help but feel worried and concerned for everyone's safety and in this case: her sensei's safety.

It was in her nature and she couldn't help the sicking feeling in her heart that kept telling her that something wasn't right, that something had happened to both her sensei, Kakashi, and her mentor, the Godaime. That's why she was now angry and holding her friend by the collar of his shirt threatening to hit him, though he didn't do anything wrong other than acting the way he always acts.

Naruto knew that he wasn't supposed to be surprised by the pink-haired medic's attitude. In fact he should've seen it coming and kept his loud mouth shut to spare himself the pain that he would be receiving from her fists but when had he ever listened to reason? Never, that's when.

And now he was going to get what he deserved. It didn't make much difference for him because he was already used to her scary strength and this was just like any other time when he had done or said something wrong. The blonde shinobi made a mental note to learn how to keep his mouth shut just in case for future events.

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to come but nothing came and that made him open his eyes, confusion drawn in them. He saw the pink-haired kunoichi staring off to the distance, concentrating on something he didn't know.

However, his face turned into a look of fear as he saw something that made him want to get out of her grip. Sakura had her fist in the air ready to knock him out and Naruto surely didn't want to see stars dancing above his head or feel the pain of her punches.

"S-Sakura-chan? A-are you okay?" he asked carefully trying to avoid any unnecessary injuries that he may suffer while trying to make her grip like lion loosen so he can get away from the fist that was threatening him, but failing miserably so he decided to let her hold him for now and watch his mouth for the next few minutes until she decides to leave him.

"Look Naruto! I think we have just found the Hokage," Sakura said grinning at how she was able to find her shisho.

Naruto tried to turn his head so he would be able to look at where his pink-haired friend was looking and found a trace of green and yellow running fast towards them then he heard both his name and Sakura's name being called.

At first, the blonde shinobi was horrified because he remembered that: when the old hag started running like that and calling him, he would be in deep trouble. But he didn't do anything this time since not only him was being called but Sakura, too, so he just waited till the Godaime was standing in front of them.

"Did you see Kakashi? I couldn't find him in the hospital!" Tsunade didn't waste any time as she asked her question and that sent the two teammates into puzzlement. They were looking for her to ask her the same question but yet she beat them to it.

Sakura told her that they had been looking for her all morning to ask her about his location, thinking that she might know and hoping that he didn't run away again. Tsunade had a look of panic on her face once she heard that and started muttering curses under her breath.

Uncomfortable Silence enveloped them as Tsunade was lost in her thoughts, trying to think what that Uchiha did to the elite shinobi. However, all she could think of was bad things happening to him and that didn't help one bit. Actually, it made her more anxious. She bit her lower lip as she folded her arms.

Naruto being Naruto couldn't take the silence any longer and one of the reasons were that he didn't understand a thing. "What's wrong granny? He probably ran away just like the last time" Naruto stated.

"No!" the snap that came with the Godaime's voice frightened both Naruto and Sakura, they immediately knew that something wasn't right. Sakura had felt all along that something was off and now that her fears were confirmed, she felt a lot more worse.

The two looked at the Hokage quizzically waiting for her to explain "Last night, Itachi came to the village," she began and looked at their faces, how they changed from confusion to complete horror.

As she continued with what she had to say, she got to see how their expressions changed with the flow of her story matching her feelings with every part. After finally finishing, they stood in silence, no one knew what to say. Although no one knew what exactly was going to happen to the always-late sensei, they had a good guess by now.

However, as always the blonde shinobi didn't believe that anything would happen to their sensei. Naruto after spending almost most of his life with Kakashi didn't want to believe that something really bad had happened to him, although, clearly the odds were against him, but he just refused to believe them.

He refused to believe the thought of his sensei, the person who held special place in his heart like a family member, his friend to be dead. Naruto could feel his heart clinch at the mere thought. He didn't experience the lose of a friend since Sasuke. But Sasuke was another case, he got over the pain, but now he didn't want to feel it again. It hurt, it hurt real bad.

Before Naruto could say anything, all of the sudden an out of breath ANBU appeared and started making his way to the blonde Hokage. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the presence of the two which irritated Naruto to no end. _Here we go again, being ignored and all, _he thought angrily.

However, the ANBU didn't seem to be bothered by their presence either, and started asking Tsunade to come with him right now because it's an emergency. The Godaime -of course- didn't seem to know why was the ANBU so pushy? Konoha wasn't under attack as far as she could tell, and nothing looked out of place so what was so urgent that couldn't wait?

She demanded to know what was wrong and he hesitated before he started "Hokage-sama, it's about the order you gave us last night," he said quickly waiting for her to say something.

"What are you talking about? I didn't give you any--" Tsunade stopped in the middle of her sentence as she remembered what Itachi had told her:

_"I'm going to take your place for a little while," he smirked as he saw her reaction. _

She quickly told the ANBU to take her to where she assumed where Kakashi was, and probably in trouble and a deep one too. Of course, Naruto started demanding the Hokage to come too and surprisingly Sakura demanded with same way Naruto did, however the pink-haired medic took into consideration to be politer.

Tsunade couldn't refuse because she knew that they would follow her whether she liked it or not. She sighed and started rubbing her temples feeling a headache forming from everything that has been happening lately then finally agreed to their demanding looks.

Naruto bounced happily and told the ANBU to hurry up and take them to whichever the place is. The ANBU sweat dropped and started running and after him followed the Hokage and the two teammates.

Sakura was becoming more like Naruto, Tsunade thought. But then again, she might be turning into a second Tsunade like Jiraiya had once stated. Now, with her determination, her monstrous strength and her short temper, she surely was becoming like her.

Tsunade thought of the pink-haired girl as a daughter. She had taught her everything she knew. From the monstrous strength and medical skills to even drinking sake. Tsunade smirked, although Sakura was starting to surpass her in the medical fields, she was still far from surpassing her in drinking sake and not getting drunk but she knew that sooner or later, she would surpass her eventually. After all, this is the new Konoha shinobi generation and they are bound to surpass the older one.

Tsunade was brought back from her thoughts when she noticed that they have stopped, the first thing Naruto did was to look bewildered "Check this out!" the blonde said as he observed the large building in front of him "How come we didn't notice this place before?" Naruto asked turning to look at the blonde Hokage.

"Because you aren't supposed to notice it, now be quite Naruto," she hissed as to shut him up which he in return grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. It seemed that Naruto accepted that as an answer which relieved the Hokage to no end. She has just got rid of one of Naruto's sources for his never ending questions.

The ANBU looked at the Hokage as if trying to ask her if it was okay for the two to enter the HQ when they aren't even ANBU members but she merely gestured for him that it was okay. Even if it wasn't, who was she to try and stop this knuckle-headed shinobi? She couldn't even if she should, he was too damn stubborn and the same goes for her apprentice.

The masked man sighed, then made some quick seals to open the door of the building. Once inside, Tsunade started regretting allowing the two shinobi into this place like hell. It was too dark which radiated the feeling of coldness and sadism. It was clearly no place for little brats like Naruto and Sakura.

The two were still two young for this kind of places and she knew it, from the moment Sakura shivered and neared Naruto while holding her hands together on her chest as if trying to cease the fast beat of her heart. Fear and horror was felt in the air and it was coming from the two shinobi who were walking behind her.

It was for sure no place for kids like them. They are still innocent little kids who keep on smiling and playing – making fun of other people in Naruto's case-. There hands were still clean and not stained with spilled blood.

They kept walking through the dark hallway, passing several rooms. One of the rooms pulled Naruto's interest and made him stop to look inside it. It had one source of light and a chair and a table. It confused him. How come there's only one chair and a table? What are they going to do with these two? There's nothing could be done with them, they can't train using them. Unless, there's a special training and it made them stronger which is the reason Naruto had stopped in the first place.

Then he noticed something shining, resting on the table and that what made him go inside to check this shining object. Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't by her side so she averted her sight to look behind her and there she found him entering this strange room, curious to see what had caught her loud-mouth attention and still kept him quiet. She followed him and peeked inside. It had to be something worth Naruto's attention and silence, She thought.

Upon reaching the shining object. He noticed that the table was located at the corner of the room while the chair was under the light which was placed in the middle of the room. He looked at the shining thing and found that it was only a silver tray but what caught his attention was: the tools that were on the tray, he didn't recognize him so he decided to call his pink-haired medic friend and ask her.

Fortunately, he didn't have to leave the room as he found her peeking from over his shoulder at the silver tray and at the silver things on it.

"Ano...Sakura-chan, do you know what are these?" he said pointing at the silver things on the tray.

"Since when are you interested in things other than new cool jutsus?" she said trying to mimic him when she said the last part while smirking at him. He folded his arms and turned his face from her "It's where the ANBU work, so I was just curious," Naruto said while Sakura was trying to hide her laugh with her hands.

Shedecided to hold her laugh for another time and answer his question. She knew a good deal about those tools thanks to her work at the hospital. However, there's some other tools she didn't recognize. The moment she opened her mouth to give Naruto his answer, Tsunade cut her off.

"These are special equipments for special uses," she was leaning on the door frame and she seemed to have a serious look on her face. _Yup, definitely a bad idea, _she sighed.

"Like what?" Naruto asked not getting the hint that she didn't want to tell them. Tsunade glared at him for he was making her tell them about these silvery stuff.

"They are used for...interrogations," she said while running a hand through her hair then she turned her face away from them not wanting to see their expressions. She told them to follow her and to stop entering rooms they didn't need to go into.

They complied and quickly followed her. Sakura had a good guess that they were used for interrogating the enemy shinobi for information and all but still she was shocked to say the least. In this room that they have entered just moments ago, sat a lot of ninjas being interrogated and maybe tortured for information both mentally and physically. Maybe some of them met his fate and died while being tortured.

She hated the thought to say the least, she wasn't that type of a person. She liked saving lives not taking them away and this method just didn't suite her nor her job as a medical ninja.

She glanced at Naruto whose face held a look of shock as well and a little trace of disapproval for this method nevertheless, he kept quiet. She wondered what he was thinking about, when she was about to ask him, they stopped in front of a door.

Once again the ANBU looked at the blonde Hokage, this time he seemed a bit hesitant as his fists were clinched and shaking a bit from the pressure of him pressing on them. But once again, Tsunade didn't mind their presence. There was no need for them to go now, not after they had entered this horrified place.

Instead of telling him to open the door and get over with it, Tsunade turned the knob of the door and slowly cracked the door open. The moment the door was completely opened revealing everything inside the room. Both Naruto's and Sakura's hearts sunk and they were speechless at the scene in front of them. Perhaps it was a bad idea after all, well...maybe not a bad idea, an unwise idea to be more specific.

-

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry so he blinked a couple of times trying to get used to his surroundings. This time he didn't find himself in the dark room. However, as he looked around him, he could remember being in this place before.

It was the same place he was in when he trained with the white-haired sannin. The copy ninja looked down at where he was standing, last time he was here, the floor underneath him looked like it would give away any minute and he liked to feel secured about the ground under him. He averted his sight to stare at the strange door that lied ahead of him.

Last time he was here, he didn't recall seeing a door. The door had a silvery black color with chains closing it. There was also a lot of pins dug into it, preventing whatever was on the other side from coming out.

The silver-haired jounin started making his way to the door with cautious. Once near it he noticed that the walls that were next to the door were drenched with blood stains. He wondered why there was blood in this place and how did it come.

However, something on the door caught his attention. He noticed that the door wasn't completely closed yet there was some strange kind of force trying to force it close. On the other hand, another force yet familiar was trying to break free.

Kakashi saw a hand suddenly coming out of the little crack the door had, and then a voice started calling him "you Kakashi, if you are here. Come and help me out of here" the familiar voice said.

Kakashi walked to the door and looked through the crack and saw himself there. He blinked then remembered "Hatashi"

"What are you doing here?" he asked while scratching the back of his neck "I thought that you were gone," Kakashi stated more than asked.

"I'm here now and that's what's important," he said impatiently while trying to reach out and grab the silver-haired jounin by his vest but couldn't as Kakashi pulled back to avoid his hand.

"Look, I'm dying. Something got in and started sealing me away and now, I barely have any power left," Hatashi said while falling to the ground inside the room, leaning on the door with his back. "Take what's left and get out of wherever you are, I can sense that you are in trouble and somehow, this trouble is connected to what's happening to me," he said while trying to breathe.

He was losing his energy and that was a fact, and this was connected to the reason Kakashi was here. So he thought that the least he could do was help the silver-haired jounin out. He could feel that something terribly wrong is about to happen and that Kakashi would need every help he could get.

Hatashi wondered where were the two brats he fought with earlier, their names were Naruto and Sakura weren't they? Well...it didn't matter because they are obviously not here right now. But he still thought that if they were here, they would be of a great help.

Kakashi let out a sound that indicated that it was okay with him. That was Hatashi's key to give the silver-haired jounin the last inches of his chakra. They were nearing a fight, a great one and a very hard one to win in these circumstances.

Hatashi started disappearing slowly and turning into white air which moved towards the copy ninja until it was in front of him. It entered the copy ninja's body through his mouth forcefully which made Kakashi chock a little and regret ever accepting Hatashi's assistance. But what was done, is done and can't be changed.

Now that every trace of the white air had made it's way through Kakashi's body, he could feel an enormous power that begged to be used. But he knew better than to waste it so he tried control it and contain it as much as he could so it wouldn't be wasted.

Kakashi could feel now a little at ease, now that he had managed to save some of his blood line powers. However, at the same time he still felt kind of sad for losing the rest of its abilities. But there was nothing he could do, now that it was sealed.

-

Naruto and Sakura both hurried to their sensei's side along with Tsunade who kept glaring at the ANBU that were in the room until her gaze fell upon the one who was holding a needle in his hand. She made her way to him and graped him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to him?" she asked trying to control her tempers so as not to kill the ANBU that was under her mercy.

"Nothing that you didn't order us to do, Hokage-sama," he replied, his voice held fear and horror from what could possibly await him. Of course, Tsunade's short temper was well known and feared, no one dared to make her angry for fear for his life. If someone managed to truly make her angry, you could say that his death wish has been granted.

"What did I order you to do?" she let go of his shirt and stepped away from him, her back was facing him now.

The ANBU looked at her like she was some kind of psycho. Thankfully, she wasn't looking at him or he would be dead by now. Nevertheless he answered her question "You told us to...s-seal his b-blood line," he was sure that what he said didn't please her at all.

Tsunade's body stiffened while Naruto and Sakura gasped. They heard what he said, alright. But they didn't know how could possibly a blood line be sealed. Sakura looked at her shisho who was now biting her lower lip until it started bleeding, _it's all my fault, _the pink-haired medic heard the blonde Hokage mutter.

The pink-haired medic knew exactly what her shisho meant by that, after all she had explained everything to them. So she put a reassuring hand on her mentor's shoulder, trying to calm her. Tsunade looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile then quickly jumped into action.

She asked the ANBU about what they had exactly injected the copy ninja. They explained everything to her in details. She also asked them about the symptoms that started showing once the sealing substance invaded his system.

She neared Kakashi's unmoving body and started shouting orders at the two teammates to remove the sucking-chakra restrains. Although Tsunade knew that there was no use in trying to heal whatever the substance did, she kept on trying to repair the unrepairable.

Once Naruto finally removed the last of the restrains, Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and quickly sat up. He looked around him, however he couldn't see quiet well, his vision was fuzzy and he knew why. He shouldn't have sat up suddenly, but he still did it anyway.

He got up to stand on the dark ground, luckily, they didn't remove his sandals which saved him the trouble of standing on the cold ground bare-feet.

Though he still couldn't see quiet well, he knew one thing, he had to get out of this place no matter what, even if it meant hurting some ANBU in the process but _not_ killing them. He started making some seals which they could easily be known as the teleporting jutsu. The copy ninja's number one choice.

With that he vanished leaving only a puff of smoke. Naruto kept blinking until it downed on him that his sensei wasn't wearing his mask, he turned his face to look at Sakura who in return looked at him "Sakura-chan, is it just me or Kakashi-sensei wasn't wearing his mask?" he asked while pointing at where the silver-haired jounin was standing.

"I don't think that he was wearing it," Sakura stated.

The two of them yelled in union "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" they have missed yet another chance to see his face.

-

To be continued...


	23. The Light Fades

**Kakashi's Blood line limit**

**-**

**Chapter twenty-three**

**-**

* * *

The apartment was cold and empty until a wind of leaves blew in it, revealing the form of a silver-haired man. He slowly tried to walk to his room to his bed but found that it was too much trouble to get there without him falling unconscious so he decided to head for the couch.

His apartment wasn't that big but it sure was comfortable to live in. After all there's nothing like home. It consisted of a bedroom, a living room where the couch was placed, a small kitchen and a bathroom. He threw himself over the leathery couch and sighed a sigh of relief now that he was finally away from the others and resting.

Though he knew that this peace won't last, as they would start searching for him and his home would be the first place. However he paid that fact no mind, he wanted to rest and sleep a little. He could feel danger was approaching him and Konoha, and it wouldn't be long till it strikes.

Finally, unable to keep his eyes open any further, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. It's going to be a long day and he needed every bit of energy he had to survive it.

-

The Uchiha traitor kept his calm expression on his face, as he saw the copy ninja escape from the hands of the ANBU and his teammates. He could see that the former ANBU captain was becoming more aloof which was of course in his favor, as the man he was watching didn't even trust his students anymore.

The minute they saw their sensei, he quickly teleported himself away from them, and now that the Kyuubi carrier was away from his sensei, his job was a lot easier not that Kakashi was much of a threat to him in the first place, but after the incident of the blood line, he had to be more careful.

He saw them leave the ANBU building and decided that it was time to strike and get that fox demon from the unfortunate blonde shinobi. He slowly walked towards them, the wind was blowing against his cloak making it sway slightly, eyes were blood red and shining with the intent of capturing the Kyuubi carrier at last.

Sakura was walking next to Naruto after they parted ways with the Godaime. Naruto kept insisting that they should go and find their sensei again, but the pink-haired medic tried to reason with him; that maybe the silver-haired jounin needed some time alone or he wouldn't have gotten away from them. Though, Naruto didn't like his friend's way of thinking and kept on rambling that they should help him and that he had gotten a lot of time alone so he kept on trying to persuade her.

Sakura sighed, unable to get some reason into her thick-headed teammate, she finally agreed, with that she suggested that they should first search in his house, it was only convenient. However, before they were about to start their trip to the always-late sensei, they were stopped by a calm yet dreadful voice which could only be recognized as, Uchiha Itachi's.

"Don't you think it's time for you to come with me Naruto-kun?" he asked while opening the first buttons of his cloak, a signal that he was ready to fight the blonde if needed.

"Itachi," Naruto mouthed, swallowing his saliva down his throat, already beads of sweat were trailing down his cheeks but he did nothing to wipe them and simply ignored them. It was no secret that Naruto felt a little fear when he was around the Uchiha traitor but that only lasted for a couple of seconds as he quickly regained his composure and courage back "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded while clutching his fists hard.

Sakura stared at the man wearing the black cloak with red clouds and noticed something was different about him. Her thoughts started racing and her heart beats quickened, afraid of what will come out of this unexpected encounter.

Last time Kakashi was there to help them and get Naruto to safety but at what cost? He nearly lost his life but thanks to him her most trustful friend remained alive and was standing next to her now, and thank god she didn't lose her sensei too which was a relief; because she didn't want to experience the loss of a friend.

There, she found the little missing part, his blue and talkative partner, where was he? Could he be hiding somewhere waiting for the best opportunity to capture Naruto. She looked around her, studying everything with sharp and observant eyes so as not to miss anything. Surprisingly, she found _none._

"Where is your blue friend?" after the little observant, Sakura decided to voice her thoughts and the most of her concerns for the time being. She waited patiently for the answer to come and when she was about to ask again, she heard a low chuckle coming from the direction of where Itachi stood.

She raised an elegant eyebrow and asked him "What's so funny?" tapping her foot on the floor, she kept her eyes trained on him, waiting for him to do anything that may result into a fight which she knew would be pointless as the gap between their powers is so big to the point that even her shisho wasn't able to defeat him so what chance did they have.

Though, she wouldn't give up easily and admit defeat, get her best friend and teammate captured and killed just because of that. She once promised herself and Naruto that she wouldn't get in the way and that exactly what she will do; she will fight side by side with Naruto, protect him with her life if it meant that he will stay alive.

"Nothing, I was a little...amused with the name you gave Kisame. And feel at ease, he's not here at the _moment_, I'm by myself for now," he answered her. The cherry blossom felt a wave of relief wash over her, ok...so they were going to fight against only one Akatsuki instead of two, well...that could be easier, she sweat dropped at that idea. Who was she trying to kid? They had no chance in hell in beating this guy.

Naruto looked at her and knew exactly what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing; they had no chance in winning if they were to fight this Uchiha prodigy. Nevertheless, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his biggest grins "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I want let anything bad happens to you,"

Sakura's head snapped in his direction, "Naruto, it's you that I'm worried about not me," she wanted to hit him hard on his thick skull. Here he was, worrying about her safety even though she wasn't in any danger. Instead he was supposed to be worrying about himself but even at this time he didn't. This is how she always knew him, a person who cares about his friends more than himself because he valued them, he knew the feeling of being alone and didn't want to experience it again.

He waved her off, and readied himself for the upcoming fight and quickly Sakura followed suite. They stood in dead silence for seconds which felt like hours, the atmosphere around them was getting thicker as each of the ninjas was radiating the intent of killing. Finally, Naruto couldn't take it any longer, the feeling reminded him of when Kakashi fought with Zabuza and they had to stay away from the fight, it was the same feeling, the intension of killing coming from true ninjas, yes they were finally able to call themselves true ninjas.

He placed his hand inside of his back pouch and quickly took out three shurikans. Throwing them at the standing figure in front of them. While the shurikans sliced through the thick air eager to thrust the traitor, a smirk was plastered on his face making Sakura feel at unease. The shurikans finally reached their target as a sound of metal clashing was heard through the quiet streets of Konoha. With that, the fight of fate has begun.

A wave of chakra shock the air in the busy streets of Konoha, everyone felt it even if they were not a ninja. They all turned to the direction they felt the chakra coming from, some of the Konoha shinobi recognized it as Itachi's and Naruto's chakra while the others who were still new in the ninja field didn't.

Tsunade was climbing the stairs that led to her office when she felt a strong wave of chakra pressing on her then disappearing, another wave came and as fast as it came it left. It was as if there was a fight going on between two or more skilled ninjas with high energy, and there was.

She quickly turned on her heels and changed her way from her office to go to the source of the chakra, she knew whose chakra it was, it was Naruto's and Sakura's, the two looked like they were fighting against a strong opponent, a very strong one, as a matter of a fact, their chakra seemed like nothing compared to his. _Itachi._

She ran down the streets of Konoha towards the place she figured they would be fighting in, she noticed some dust flying in the distance there for, she increased her speed. She was now sure that she was running in the right direction.

Finally, reaching her destination, the pink-haired ninja quickly noticed her and by the look on her face, Tsunade realized that they were having a tough time fighting the Mangekyou Sharingan user, not that she had expected anything more than that.

There were voices and they were getting nearer by the minute, as she tried to determine where the voices were coming, she remembered that they were standing in front of the ANBU HQ so it only made sense that those voices were the ANBU's.

She averted her sight to look at the entrance of the building to find an ANBU coming out of it, he looked at her and she motioned with her head for him to attack but when she did that, she didn't know that Itachi had noticed the ANBU too and was ready to make a move.

"We don't want any interruptions, now do we Naruto-kun," he stated more than he asked and quickly made several hand seals. A minute later, a glassy wall appeared in front of the building, blocking its entrance and forbidding anyone in it from coming out, however, the ANBU were still granted the bliss of watching the fight.

The Godaime muttered a well-chosen curses under her breath while trying to come up with a way to beat this murderer. It was a fact that if she were to try and fight him, she would most probably lose and the same goes for the two teammates who were now trying to get rid of the Akatsuki member.

However, she couldn't just leave them like that, she wouldn't let them fight alone. They would lose their lives if she let them and Naruto would be taken away by the traitor to get the Kyuubi out of him and that would only result to his death.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and decided that she would join the fight even if it meant her demise. She was the Hokage and her job was to protect the citizens of Konoha and those two are no exception. The moment she moved her foot to walk into the battle field, a flash of white ran past her in a blinding speed, and stopped her in her tracks.

-

Kakashi jolted out of his sleep by a strong chakra that he immediately identified it as Itachi's, he concentrated for a minute in attempt of knowing the other two chakra and they were none other than his students'.

He quickly sat up at the edge of his couch and just when he was about to stand on his feet, he felt a wave of dizziness hitting him hard enough to make him stumble back on the couch. He held his head between his legs and closed his eyes.

This wave of dizziness was only the beginning, he knew that losing his blood line would result to something like that, it was only convenient. He lost most of the source of his chakra and now he was losing the rest of it, he could feel his power to even open his eyes leaving him.

But he had to pull himself together for the sake of his students, this was his battle not theirs. He had to get up right now or it would be too late, this time he will make sure not to be late. He couldn't _afford _to be late, not this time.

This time, he will save the lives of his friends, even if it meant him _dying. _He didn't care if he lived or died because either way it will be the same for him. There was nothing he wanted to live for, nothing was worth it. He had lived his life and now it was Naruto's and Sakura's turns to live their lives.

He gathered his remaining energy and remembered what the Hatashi guy had given him before he disappeared, he gave him the remaining of his blood line and warned him about an upcoming fight, telling him that he would need all the help he could get to win. Though, Kakashi wasn't planing on getting any help, he was planing to go through this _alone._

Trying to stand up, he finally managed to walk to his door on shakily legs but he didn't forget the most important thing, his _mask. _Placing it on his face, he felt at ease again. This mask has become a part of him for the past few years. He has been wearing it since his father's death and he wasn't intending on leaving that habit.

Finding that his legs wouldn't stand straight or stop shaking, he took into consideration that it was time to use what was left of his blood line. Upon taking a deep breath, he felt chakra surging through his veins making everything that once hurt him, fade away. He knew that it was only temporary so he had to hurry.

He chose the roof over the road, and started leaping from one to another. It was faster and it managed him to locate where the fight was. As he neared his destination, he noted that it was in front of the ANBU building just where he was moments or hours ago, he couldn't remember, actually he didn't care.

He saw an ANBU coming out of the building and just when he was about to attack, he was stopped by a strange glassy wall. He figured that it must be one of Itachi's jutsus. He noticed that the Godaime was about to enter the fight although the odds were against her. So he increased his speed to run past her and stop her from making a mistake. She was no match for him so why was she trying to fight him?

-

The blonde Hokage took a minute to register what had just happened in her mind, after recovering from her shock state, she didn't find a trace of both her apprentice and the loud knuckle-headed ninja. She started to panic and looked around her only to find them placed on the roof behind her.

They too looked a little shaken, they didn't know what had brought them up to the roof. They looked at the Hokage then to where they were supposed to be standing and they only saw their sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" they both yelled in union and jumped off of the roof to stand next to the blonde Hokage. Kakashi only gave them his trade mark eye crinkle then turned to lock eyes with the calm missing ninja before him. The silver-haired jounin narrowed his eyes at him, headband was missing revealing the famous sharingan.

"Now, you will fight me and leave them out of this. But first we'll take this fight outside of Konoha," he said with a dead ice tone than sent chills down Naruto's and Sakura's spine making them even if they wanted to protest, keep their mouths shut and not try to utter a word of refusal so they simply just kept quiet with looks of worry painting their faces.

"Very well, if that's what you want then I will finish you first and after that I'll get the nine-tailed fox," he replied just as calm and scary as the silver-haired jounin. Naruto noticed that his sensei's hair wasn't white anymore although there was white chakra engulfing him.

He looked at his teammate then back to the Hokage and asked the waiting to be answered question "Why is Kakashi-sensei's hair isn't white? Isn't he using his blood line?" he asked curiously and waited patiently for any of them to answer until Tsunade started giving him his answer "It's because most of it has been sealed away and now he's using what had remained of it," she said apologetically and Naruto knew why so he didn't push the matter any further.

They were brought back to the battle as Itachi and Kakashi started heading outside of Konoha. After a couple of minutes, Naruto's insisting and persisting started "We have to follow him, come on let's go, move it you too. Hurry up or we'll lose them," he kept on that for a couple more _seconds _and that all what Sakura needed to jam him on the head.

Surprisingly, after getting out her anger at the blonde, she agreed and with Tsunade following suite, they were after the two. They followed them into the forest but the two didn't stop leaping from tree to another. Finally, after feeling that they were far enough, Kakashi stopped. They were now at the edge of the forest, near a water fall.

He noticed three figures coming their way and he guessed that they were Tsunade and his two students. He sighed a sigh of frustration, one of the reasons that he wanted to get away from Konoha was to not let his students get hurt but here they were following him.

First, Naruto landed on the ground followed by Sakura and Tsunade. They were standing near the water fall which was located behind them. They watched closely as they noticed Itachi moving his hands after saying something in a mocking tone that involved "not wanting to hurt your friends" so they guessed that he was making some seals.

He started making the same strange seals he used moments ago once again. Suddenly, the two ninjas were surrounded with five glassy walls. At the top, left, right, back and front, it was as if they were now in their own world where no one could interferer with their fight and that made Sakura worry.

They couldn't help their sensei any more. He was all alone against one of the most powerful Akatsuki members and probably the strongest one after their leader. It was now a matter of life and death, sure he is strong but after his blood line had been sealed, would his current strength be enough to assure him victory or staying alive.

Kakashi gathered his chakra and stood in a fighting stance, both hands in his back pouch. Good thing I remembered to bring my weapons, he thought as he quickly took out two kunais each hand and threw them at the standing figure before him.

Itachi smirked noticing that the kunais held an explosive tags. Who does he think he's fighting with? Was the only thought that found its way to his mind as he made the necessary seals for the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and blew a ball of fire out of his mouth burning the tags and making the kunais made of steel melt from the burning heat.

Kakashi quickly took the opportunity of Itachi being busy blowing fire and made two clones of him each of them had a Chidori sparkling in his hand. One of the clones went first and was easily avoided and destroyed by the sharingan specialist.

Then Kakashi gestured for the other one to attack and while Itachi was busy fighting of the clone, the silver-haired jounin took his chance to dig a tunnel underground. With that done, he appeared in front of Itachi almost punching him with a hand sparkling with a killer Chidori.

Itachi managed to dodge the attack at the last minute, though even when he did avoid it, it was not enough to stop any damage. The electricity of the Chidori slashed his cheek making bleeding scratch on his left cheek.

He saw as the former ANBU captain backed away from him with a look in his eyes that showed him that he was smirking. Though that look didn't last long, as it changed into a look of pain. He watched him as he started coughing violently. It must be the liquid substance that I gave to the ANBU in order to seal his blood line, the Uchiha thought. It was no poison, its work was to remove any traces of chakra produced by a blood line and by the looks of it, his body must be reacting badly to it, making him cough like that.

However, Itachi didn't waste that opportunity and attacked with his most favorable technique, Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Kakashi looked up awakened from his little cough fit by the yells of Naruto and saw a huge ball of fire approaching him.

He nearly managed to jump out of its way but that was not enough, his left leg was hit by the fire ball making him wince a little in pain but he soon regained his composure and stood on his feet even if it hurt him, to start round two.

At the same time Kakashi reached for his shurikans, Itachi did the same and threw them at each other which resulted a sound of clashing metal. Two fast figures lunched at each other, each holding a kunai in his hand. The silver surfaces of the kunais slashed at each other making a small sparkle escape from the power of the two shinobis.

They stood with their backs to each other waiting for one of them to collapse or to make a noise to indicate that he has been hit. First was: Kakashi who stumbled a little and fell on his knees with a big gash on his shoulder, then it was Itachi's turn who barely made a noise and turned his face to look at the injured ninja. He only had a bleeding scratch on his face and his cloak was slightly teared.

Kakashi knew that in his state, he stood no chance against the traitor. Even though he still had some of his blood line unsealed. His left leg was hurt and his blood line effects were slowly leaving his body to show him that he had to finish this fight quickly.

His chakra was decreasing thanks for his sharingan and for using complicated techniques. The Chidori alone took a lot of his chakra, and now in his current state, he realized that if he were to continue on fighting, he would most surely lose what remained of his blood line.

The silver-haired jounin sighed heavily, he had to fight. So he would lose his blood line, no big deal...he survived without it his whole life and now it's not like something had changed, it would be the same. He would just forget everything that had happened so far and resume his life like nothing had ever happened to him. Of course, it's easier said than done, now that he knew that he was able to save his fallen friends if he were to know about his blood line and that would only result to increase his feel of guilt.

"Kakashi-sensei!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled out of worry for their sensei, feeling useless and helpless to aid their sensei. Tsunade looked worriedly at the fight that was taking place before her however, that wasn't her only worry as she noticed the Kyuubi chakra within Naruto leaking slowly. It made her feel anxious just thinking about the jinchuuriki going crazy and lose his control which will lead to the destruction of Konoha.

Upon noticing the claw marks that were located on his cheeks getting clearer and deeper by the minute and his eyes changing into the color of the nine-tailed beast's eyes, _crimson blood. _It didn't help to know that, next to her stood a timed bomb waiting to explode at any minute, and she knew that it wasn't long before things got out of control. The Godaime noticed Kakashi glancing at Naruto with the corner of his eyes and she knew that he had realized what's going on with the blonde shinobi.

Itachi walked in a slow yet steady pace towards the kneeling-on-the-ground shinobi. "What's wrong Kakashi-san? I hope that it's not the end for you?" he said in almost sarcastic tone that made Naruto's blood boil even more.

Finally, reaching his destination, Itachi stared at the eyes of the silver-haired ninja coldly, not the least bit fazed by the glare Kakashi was shooting him. Without a second thought or even a flinch, the Uchiha's arm was swung and hit its demanded target. Punching him neatly in the jaw making the former ANBU captain go flying and slam into the glassy wall.

Kakashi coughed out blood which was obvious by the darker color that appeared on the spot where his mouth is located. His mask was slightly torn from the side, revealing a small amount of his cheek's white skin. He tried to stand up after this one of a hell hit and barely managed to keep himself balanced on his feet. Before he was completely stable on his feet, another hit was swung at him, he tried to dodge it and was able to but then the wound he sustained from his clash with the traitor made him paralyzed with pain, he couldn't stop the other kick that caught him on the opened wound.

Kakashi tried to stop the scream that was threatening to break through his lips and ended up coming as a wince of pain which wasn't spared from being heard by the watching ninjas. They saw the elite ninja end up falling on the ground with a loud thud, a little away from the missing nin.

Sakura gasped at what she saw and covered her mouth with both of her hands, her eyes were slowly filling with tears as she observed the fight, it was clearly that the odds were against the laid-back sensei. At this point, she didn't even want to think about what will happen if this were to continue because she fairly knew that the ending result of this battle wouldn't be good, it was obvious and didn't need any clarification, even _Naruto_ knew what will happen.

Speaking of Naruto, she turned to look at him and noticed the change in his features, he was getting angry and that only will lead to unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra. He was clenching his fists hard to the point all of the blood was drained away from them leaving them a color of pale white. He was gritting his teeth which were changing into fangs by the minute he got angrier. She then averted her sight to check on her shisho who didn't look in a better state. She was muttering curses under her breath with a frown marring her face.

Upon hearing another loud voice with another low wince, she quickly turned to look at the fight. The pink-haired medic without even thinking, hurried to the glassy wall as if trying to break it. Her medic's instincts were taking a hold of her now. She couldn't take the sight of someone getting injured and wounded over and over again without someone helping him.

She placed her hands on the glassy wall, looking at her sensei helplessly. He knew that he stood no chance against this murderer so why did he come to help them? She watched the battle, tears threatening to break free as her sensei got another hit, though this time Itachi used his kunai and got a good hit at his face tearing his mask completely off.

Naruto soon followed and stood next to Sakura trying to control himself until he saw his sensei's mask getting ripped off revealing a handsome yet slightly bruised face. Lips were perfect not too big or looked like fish lips, they were just perfect and suited his sharp yet delicate nose. They saw as a trail of blood slowly slipping from his mouth as he coughed again making its way down his lips and chin.

Kakashi felt exhausted and drained, he should've known that without his blood line, he stood not even the slightest chance against this particular Uchiha. He was seated on the ground after the hit he was delivered, leaning his back at the wall behind him. At this moment, he realized that he would die in an honorable way and not like his father.

He couldn't feel his arms nor his legs, his body ached and didn't respond to his commands anymore. He just simply smiled a little and closed his eyes waiting for the upcoming pain and then the sweet scent of death that he has been longing to smell. However, that had to wait as a scream echoed threw the place, it's one and only source was, _Naruto_.

The blonde shinobi couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't bear looking at his sensei like that, looking at Itachi delivering the final blow to end an important and dear person's life. At that moment, he couldn't see anything but red and found himself in the exact place he found himself in when he came to ask the Kyuubi to lend him some of his chakra. The nine-tailed fox smirked at him.

**"What do you want boy?" **the beast asked or more like growled. He fully knew the reason behind Naruto's coming to him but he just played dumb to hear him or more like _beg_ him for his help.

"Lend me your chakra," Naruto demanded the giant fox. The fox only stared at him with disgust then sighed as he knew that he couldn't just let the person who he is living in go like that with giving him what he asked for.

**"So be it, but how about you remove that seal and get all of my chakra. I know all about your intention of saving that lazy sensei of yours," **the Kyuubi waited for an answer but when he didn't get any, he sighed and lent him his powers.

Naruto slowly started growing the first tail as the fox's cloak started enveloping his body. With one furious growl, he attacked the glassy wall with all his might. However, the wall appeared to be more powerful despite its weak appearance.

His failed attempt made Naruto angrier and the smirking face of Itachi got his blood boiling which made it easier for the second tail to grow as well. Naruto only saw rage at this moment but he was still able to recognize friend from foe. Another growl was heard and was followed with a strong wave of chakra. This time when Naruto attacked the glassy wall, it started to crack a little from the force of his attack.

Sakura and Tsunade watched in horror the once cheerful blonde turn into a monster. Tsunade had anticipated that to happen so she wasn't as much surprised as Sakura who her cheeks were practically stained with falling tears. The pink-haired medic had seen Naruto like this and knew of what he was capable of when he used the fox's chakra but also knew that he would turn into a monster.

Naruto grinned and continued on attacking until with one last hit, the wall shattered to pieces. With that Itachi who had been plotting something from the minute Naruto grew his two tails, reached for his kunai. Kakashi noticed that and quickly started forcing himself to his feet. They were standing on a cliff especially Sakura who had backed off since Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra. She was nearly at the edge of the cliff and if she were to be attacked in that position, he was sure that she would stumble and maybe fall.

Itachi smirked as he aimed to hit the bubble gum haired kunoichi, she was standing in a perfect place and if he got her out of the way now without much of a fight that would be better, not that she actually was much of a threat to him but just in case.

He threw the kunai at her, flying past Naruto whose expression turned from delight at managing to smash the wall into a look of horror as he watched the kunai aiming for his friend who stood too shocked to even move from her place.

Kakashi cursed under his breath, dug out his last amount of chakra and used it to get to the shocked medic. It all went in slow motion, as Kakashi ran as fast as he could passing Naruto and reaching for Sakura.

A loud scream was heard and all eyes were on the cherry blossom whose tears were running freely and to the copy ninja who had his arm out, in his hand was the kunai. He almost managed to save his student by letting his hand take the hit which successfully worked.

At this moment, Kakashi had a kunai stabbed into his hand which he tried to remove but was stopped by Sakura quickly coming to his side and carefully taking the kunai out of his covered in blood hand. He gave her a smile but was repaid by a blush. He wondered what was wrong until he reached for his mask to find it ripped showing his face.

Naruto sighed and looked back at the traitor before him who caused so much hurt. He was about to attack him when he saw Itachi make several seals and slam his hand on the ground. "Enjoy the ride Kakashi-san," with that said he quickly disappeared and Naruto relaxed, returning back to his normal state.

Suddenly the ground started shaking underneath his feet and the ground formed lines of cracking stones. The cliff started falling piece by piece and the ground that separated Naruto and Tsunade from Sakura and Kakashi started giving away. it split into pieces, Sakura looked at Kakashi and saw him all wounded up which meant that he was unable to walk alone, let alone jump. She grabbed him by his arm and using her monstrous strength tried to support his weight but was failing.

However, it didn't go as planned as he held her by her arm "Sakura get out of here now!" he ordered her while freeing himself from her monstrous grip.

"N-no, sensei! I can't just leave you here. You'll die," she shock uncontrollably as she fought the tears. This was happening, she was going to lose the first person in her whole life. She was going to experience how it is to lose someone close to you and a sensei who had become a friend never less.

"SAKURA! You have to, I told you once that I would protect you with everything I had even if it meant sacrificing my own life. I'm not going to let someone important to me die. You, Naruto and Sasuke were the very first students I ever accepted and yet I let one of you down, I'm not going to do the same with you. You and Naruto slowly cracked the wall that I built inside of me and I'm grateful for that. Thank you Sakura and tell Naruto that I expect him to be a great Hokage," with that said, he grabbed her arm and using the last bits of his power, he threw her at Naruto who ended up on the ground, her on top of him.

The cliff finally gave away and completely fell with the copy ninja. The last thing Kakashi heard was screams, lots of shouts that always held his name. He smiled and remembered how Obito had swung him before to save his life and now he did the same, oh the irony. With that being the last thing he thought about, he couldn't feel anything else.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!' Naruto yelled, already tears were falling freely from his eyes as Sakura was on the ground sitting, burying her face in her hands crying at the way her sensei, her friend died to save her. Tsunade had her head bent down, her golden locks were covering her face as she said "We better go back to the village now,"

she knelt beside the pink-haired girl and supported her as she tried to stand up. "WAIT! He can't be dead, he's the great copy ninja. We should at least check if he's dead or not. WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the Godaime, his eyes were filled with tears yet they held a hint of pleading in them.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But even he is not immortal, it's impossible for someone to survive that," she mumbled as she started walking until she was stopped by a hand grabbing her. She looked back and saw angry eyes looking straight into her brown ones, almost begging for hope "I'll send for ANBU troops once we get back to check if he's alive or not,"

Unknowing to them a man smirked and pushed the rim of his glasses up. His glasses shone in the light of the sun as he turned away with his dark gray cloak swaying behind him by the wind. He took a look at the place were the cliff had collapsed before jumping on the rubble of stones.

-

True to her words Tsunade sent two ANBU troops to the battle location to check if there was a hint of the copy ninja. And now she waiting with Naruto and Sakura in her office refusing to budge from their spots. An ANBU puffed into the office holding what looked like a head band, on it the leaf's symbol. Not needing any words, the ANBU only said "I'm sorry," and left as quickly as he came.

Naruto and Sakura were stunned, they slowly made their way in front of the Hokage's office and stared at the head band that used to belong to their sensei. Naruto held the piece of metal in his hands and started shaking uncontrollably as he tried to contain his tears. While Sakura had a blank expression on her face and muttered under her breath something that looked like "It's my fault,"

The next day, the Hokage announced the sad news, everyone was stunned and didn't know what to say. Gai was weeping about how his rival had died and left him alone with no rivals to challenge while Asuma was smoking without making any noise with him stood Kurenai, face blank and devoid from any emotions.

Nearly all of Konoha assembled to his funeral to say their goodbyes. It seemed that not only the shinobi were going to miss the elite ninja but also those who were not shinobi, Konoha would never be the same anymore, that was what they all thought. There would be no one to annoy the hell out of the Hokage or to piss her off. There would be no one to make lame excuses for being constantly late. There would be no Hatake Kakashi anymore as his name was carved now on the black marble stone.

Drops of water started falling from the sky as it looked like the sky was crying as well for the fallen ninja. A sheet of rain fell upon Konoha, the weather matched how everyone exactly felt. Sadness and grief were living in Konoha now, not even the birds chipped happily nor did the children run in the streets, playing ninja.

Sakura paid her last respects and waited for Naruto to finish as they walked side by side in the pouring rain. Promising themselves never to forget such a great man and to always come and visit the memorial just like he always did in the _past_.

-

The End

...

**

* * *

**

A/N: OK, first of all I don't own Naruto and I'm really sorry for taking so long and before you all start flaming me for killing him, I have to tell you that I have a reason. I have been thinking about how to end this story for along time now and this is how it came as, I have been thinking about making a sequel!!

**so how does that sound, please tell me or I could be mean and leave it as an open end for you to think about laughs evilly**

**and yeah, in the mean time, you could check my other story "Breathe Your Life Into Me" and tell me what you think about it.**

**See ya!**

**White Fang**


End file.
